Master of Life and Death
by Lucas Bane
Summary: The unthinkable has happened. Interceptors have abducted me, a human, for an experimental plan. After the loss of Chaos, Reikoku is desperate. What they have created is a hybrid angeloid whose main purpose is to be the Master of Life and Death. Whatever it means, it's not good for Tomoki and Co.. Sum sucks, Self-insert, slight AU/mainly canon, harem, post-Chaos arc. Hiatus over!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic for Sora no Otoshimono. I just finished downloading and watching all of the episodes of both seasons and the movie from gogoanime, and despite some of perviness that's simply unnecessary, and also the fact that I just wish I could beat Sakurai upside his head for being so dense, I love this ecchi anime. To warn you all, this fic will/may not be as funny as the show, namely because of my rough sense of humor. I've never been that funny, and if I was, it was usually unintentional and involved me getting hurt. (-.-)

I'm upset that there's only 21 stories for the anime, but I hope this one will outshine the rest and bring more attention to the series. It's OC related, and if you have any ideas for characters, please let me know through PM. However, this story will mostly follow canon, so don't you Canon Nazi's worry.

Note: I don't know what that male angel guy's name is, so I'm just going to refer to him as the High One. If anyone knows in wiki sights for this anime, GOOD ONES, let me know.

Sorry for the long note.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sora no Otoshimono, nor am I making money from this story...that you are aware of. XD**

* * *

Synapse, the mysterious world that laid hidden in the atmosphere high above Sorami City. It is very rare to find reference towards its existence among the world of the Downers (i.e humans). It is here that a race of beings bearing an uncanny resemblance to mythological and biblical creatures known as angels live, free from any intrusion of the humans.

This angelic beings lived in a world called Synapse, which is similar to Earth, except for many of their instutions and homes reside on massive, floating islands, while many of the inhabitants still preferred to live on the ground.

While the homes on the ground seemed humble, and the ones in the sky more advanced, they all shared a similar characterstic of being maintained by angeloids. It would be nice to talk about these angel androids, but we'll get to that later.

Anyway, there's is a certain breed of angeloids that have been puppets to be used by the 'High One' as living weapons against the Downers, both for amusement and discipline. These weapon angeloids are categorized into different roles, such as close-quarter, range, electronic warfare, etc. These horrifying yet beautiful creatures of war have always done their assignd tasks accordingly.

The combat angeloid Ikarus, Type: Alpha, for example, was ordered to destroy the Tower of Babil, a massive construct built by the Downers hoping to reach Heaven. The mere idea that the humans thought themselves worthy and arrogant enough to try to reach such a place was so infuriating that Ikarus was sent to wipe them out, which she did in obsurd efficiency.

However, now of all times, things in Synapse were becoming unsettling. The news that humans have been traveling freely into Synapse with the aid of traitorous Angeloids was very nerve-racking to many of the population. Never before in the history of their existence has this occured. The High One had tried sending angeloids and Interceptor angeloids to dispose of them, but after each attempt, the interceptors were pushed back, or the angeloid revolted against their master.

Therefore, despite the cool and composed mask he wore, the High One was very frustrated and unnerved as he sat on his throne, looking over a live video feed of the second battle between Type Epsilon: Chaos, and the three rogue angeloids, Nympth, Astrael, and Ikarus. He silently fumed over her defeat when the human boy, Tomoki Sakurai, planted a device he was vaguely familiar with, one that would shut off all forms of communications and control between him and Chaos. Never before had such an enemy existed to them, a mere human middle-schooler no less!

_(High One's POV)_

Since I was alone, I allowed myself to grit my teeth in utter rage. Bringing my hand up, I slammed it back down onto my armrest, shattering the marble like it was glass.

"This lunacy has gone on for far too long. Two years...two years this brat has made a mockery of me! How does he keep doing it? How does a perverted, 16yr old Downer turn some of the most powerful angeloids in existence against me?" I fumed.

"Perhaps, it's because you don't not think like him, High One," a smooth, silky voice called from the entrance. I knew who it was instantly. I looked over and saw a beautiful woman of tender age stalk towards my throne below me. Stopping at the foot of it, she glanced up at the video footage and let out a small laugh.

"Mind explaining yourself, Solara?" I asked, clearly not having any more patience for any smart talk she may give me. She was the only one I was willing to tolerate it from, since she had a brilliance that rivaled the famed professor Daidalos.

"I'm merely saying that because you do not think like the humans, you can't not foresee what moves they will make to oppose you. It is because of the pious attitude that you've lost two combat angeloids to an act as simple as kindness," she spoke.

"You've got quite the mouth on you, Solara! You're saying I can't outsmart a Downer?" My left hand was gripping the end of my throne's remaining armrest, cracks already spiderwebbing its way over the surface. Much to my irritation, she simply said "Yes."

I hated it, because I realized she was right. Because I did not think like my enemy, I could not predict him. Swallowing that pill they call pride, I muttered "So what did you have in mind? Knowing you, you've already been working on a plan to solve this."

She giggled and nodded. "You know me well. I've been working on the finishing touches of a pair of Second Generation Angeloids, and they should prove more then enough to eliminate this Tomoki."

I grumbled with little interest. "What makes you sure these won't turn on us as well? If they do, then we'll have an even bigger problem to worry about."

She activated a computer that was on her wrist and a screen popped up, all the while, she explained. "The missing link, is obviously the mind of a human, High One."

On it was an infinite amount of data being filed and studied into separate categories. What these categories were got my attention, causing me to lean forward and eyes slightly widening.

"Personality. Strength. Speed. Morals. Specialty in knowledge. Mentality. Aggression. What are these for? And who do all of these numbers belong too?" My eyes couldn't keep up with the constant stream of data input.

"I currently have dozens of my own personal Scout-Interceptor pairs scanning every human in the United States, since I've determined that it is in this country that we will find the most compatible subject for our experiment."

The computer beeped and the data stopped fluxuating, then one piece of data from each category were highlighted and enlarged. "Ooooh, it seems we have our subject."

The screen brought up a live feed of a pair of Interceptors personal camera footage that was mounted on their suits. It showed a caucasion boy with very sort cut hair and a decent muscular build. His face was clean shaven and he had semi-high cheekbones. He looked to be about 24 or so. He was currently practicing his archery with a wooden longbow in a large backyard. He wore a simple pair of black swim-trunks and a white, crew-neck shirt that fit snuggly on him, and he was barefooted.

"Name: Lucas Fedrick, Age: 19, Height: 6'2, Weight: 201lbs, Brown hair, blue-grey eyes, College student with average grades, a 2.9 GPA, youngest son, second youngest child of seven, generally secludes his personal thoughts and feelings, despite grades, he knows much more then most human about their own nature."

The scanners not only showed him, but his life through his own eyes as well, and key points were picked out. "Hmm, raised in a poor family with an alcoholic and very abusive mother, borderlined inhumanely neglected with the whole world against him.

Yet, with this, he soon stopped being helpless and became very ferocious when attacked or insulted, resulting in high aggression points. He idolized the Marines, the U.S.'s toughest branch of their military, and sought to gain physical and mental superiority, which he did.

Reputation in high-school was one made of utter fear, apparently. No one dared to fight him because they feared his temper. He has notable fighting knowledge of different styles and techniques, and high tolerance to pain and the natural elements.

Even more so, he joined a military program in high-school and became the Commanding Officer his senior year, leading them to become the 17th best unit in the nation, out of several thousand. Strength, stamina, and speed well above most boys his age.

Personality wise, he despises his own race for what they really are, and attempts to make himself different in whatever way possible. He wishes more then anything to have a new life, one that is more different then anything anyone else has."

She smiled warmingly. "I believe we have our winner. Harpie Interceptor unit, Beta-Echo, please retrieve him for us." A pair of 'Yes, Master' responded through the computer.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. "What are you saying, Solara? Are you really planning on bringing a human here? I suppose you'll use his knowledge of human traits and mindset to download into the angeloids, right?" That was my hypothese, but what did she need the rest of the data for?

Again, she chuckled. "No, but you are close. Simply inputting a human's view and knowledge of his own race will not be enough for these Second Generation angeloids. They have to be able to adapt at a moment's notice when something happens that they couldn't foresee. They can not do this with the input of one mind's thoughts. They will need to be led and taught by first hand experience."

I didn't like where she was going with this. Knowing Solara, one NEVER really knows her, and that's what scares me the most about her. She looked up at me with the most insane grin I've ever seen, and the next words she spoke caused me to question everything I've ever known about her sanity.

"You see, High One, I'm looking for the right human specimen to turn into an Angeloid, who will command the two Second Gens like an extension of his own body. He will become the very first Seraph Angeloid."

My mouth dropped in shock, yet she continued. "And we don't even have to reprogram his mind to obey us. His personality will clash with Tomoki's, and he will not even have to be forced to submit. He was picked out of a planet of over 6billion humans. And considering his morals and personality, he will actually feel indepted to us for abducting him."

She began laughing like crazy, and when I looked up at the screen showing his abduction, I was shocked that he was coming on his own free will, not even caring what was to be done with him. He took the Interceptors' hands and they flew off towards Synapse, ETA five minutes.

If Solara was right so far, then perhaps she was right about the rest of it. However, I would with-hold my judgement for when he gets here and when the process is complete.

Synapse and Earth would not be the same after today.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think? You like it so far, and where this is heading? **


	2. New Life part 1

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter. I decided to get it up quickly while the idea was still fresh. I hope to hear more feedback, even though the story is still young. Some of you are probably wondering I decided to choose myself as the OC. Well, first off, you can't get more original then picking yourself, right? That's a gimme Secondly, I've been dreaming about what it would be like if something like this could/would happen, so I wanted to write a story about it. Thirdly, this does fall within the rules b/c I changed my last name. :P Here's chapter 2! Pairings have not been decided yet.**

* * *

(_Lucas', yes, that's me, POV)_

To say I was speechless would have been the biggest understatement in the history of mankind. You could have shown me a human sized banana that told jokes while crapping ice cream and I guarantee that I wouldn't have been as surprised as this. One moment, I'm practicing my archery with my longbow cuz deer season's coming up, then the next moment, two drop-dead gorgeous harpies swoop down and land not ten feet in front of me.

We sorta just stared at each other for a couple of minutes as we studied each other. Besides the obvious fact that they were female, I knew they were not angels if I merely went by my knowledge of the physical anatomy of the two. Last time I checked, angels didn't have giant claws on their hands and feet, and didn't carry large hand-cannons. But who knows, maybe I was wrong?

After a long moment of silence, I did what was only expected of me. I held out my hand, still being cautious of the two, and introduced myself. "Hey, name's Lucas. Uhhhh, didn't expect to have company over. Can I help you?"

There were two of them like I said, except their biggest difference was their hair color. One had blond hair while her sister, I'm guessing about that part, had mint-green hair. It reminded me of those anime girls. They wore these kind of robotic suits and had metallic wings, which I thought was pretty awesome.

The one with blond hair came forth, her eyes not giving away much, except for watching my every move. "I'm Scout-Interceptor Type: Echo. Will you confirm that you are Lucas Fedrick, age 19, college student?"

I was taken back by how much they knew of me so far. Were they stalkers or something? Heck, I'll be damned if that Axe body spray actually worked! "Yes, ma'am, thatta be me. What can I do for ya?"

The green hair one came forth next and held out her hand. "We have been ordered to take up with us, even if it means abducting your sorry tail against your will. So, you wanna do this the easy way or the fun way?"

Unlike her sister, this one seemed more rash, yet I liked it alot better then that 'all business-like' attitude Echo was using. I scratched the back of my head, trying not to seemed embarrassed by the request.

"Dang, no one, especially two beautiful girls, have ever demanded me to come with them. You're making me blush," I teased with an honest smile. The compliment I gave them seemed to have embarrassed them just as much, causing a tint of red to appear on their cheeks.

"What? W-Why you Downer, you'd ya think you are?" the green haired firecracker stuttered, flustered and trying to be mad. Her reaction confused me. It's as if they have never been complimented before.

"Easy now, ladies, aint no reason to get all defensive about it," I reassured nervously. The last thing I needed was for one of them to get trigger happy with those rocket launchers.

"Will you come peacefully, or do you wish to resist?" Echo asked. I thought about it...for not even a second. I've always wanted something like this to happen to me. I've always wanted something unique and different to happen in my life, to take me away from this monotonous world. Now here's my chance, and I've got two lovely harpies to bring me to that dream.

"Well, I can't say no to those faces, so sure. I'll go." Echo nodded why the other one just rolled her eyes and they both wrapped an arm around mine and took off. What was first shock from how fast we were going turned into pure joy as I strained against the air friction from our air speed to keep my eyes open. I didn't want to miss one second of this.

_(3rd person)_

As they flew at a couple hundred miles per hour, the sound of the wind going by their ears deafening the cargo, the harpies both shared a short gaze at him. He was much bigger in person, but his weight wasn't a problem for their strength. It was the soft grin he had that was distracting them. For a human, he didn't look bad at all, yet still, he was just a human.

They couldn't help but wonder just what he'd done to have them scan the entire country for him and bring him to Synapse. Since he was what he was and they were going where they were going, it couldn't be good. In fact, he was probably in big trouble and just didn't realized it yet. After this, they wouldn't see each other anymore, which wasn't a problem.

"SO, YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR NAME!" he screamed to have his voice heard of the wind. Beta looked up when she figured he was talking to her.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT?" she shouted back, a little annoyed by his curiosity.

"WELL, WHERE I'M FROM, IT'S A LITTLE THING CALLED MANNERS!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

He shrugged his shoulders the best he could and looked over at Echo. "HEY ECHO, WHO THREW SALT ON HER WINGS?!"

Echo, for the first time in a while, actually giggled. Meanwhile, Beta's eyes were mirroring fire. They both have been around long enough to understand the meaning of that phrase. If salt were to be thrown on a bird's wings, the bird wouldn't be able to fly because of the salt rubbing against its skin.

While she giggled, Beta formed her Prometheus cannon and pointed it at his face with a snarl. "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Amazingly, Lucas leaned his face very close to her ear and said loudly, though not quite yelling, "FINE! WHAT'S GOT YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH?!" The resulting smack of the cannon against his head with all her strength made the trip quiet for the rest of the duration.

Much to her displeasure, when they had just arrived in Synapse, the Downer regained consciousness. If Beta thought he would be mad or yelling at her, she was dead wrong. Instead, he had a shark-like grin on his face.

"What's so great, Downer?" she growled, thankful at not having to yell since they weren't going but like seventy mph. His answer wasn't quite what she was expecting.

"That's a pretty good swing you got on ya. Next time we meet, we ought to have a match to see who's a better fight. Normally I wouldn't hit girls, but then again, it's a handicap since you've got wings."

She couldn't believe him. Either he was really confident he could win, or he was a complete and utter psychopath/idiot. "You're insane."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a good fight. If I get hurt or injured, then that's that. Pain lets me know that I'm still alive. And besides, this 'Downer' nickname you got for me is pretty annoying, so if you keep it up, don't say you didn't ask for it," he responded happily, that grin still in place.

"You really are psychotic," she muttered disbelievingly.

"I'm not denying it," he shot back. "I hate normalcy. It's so boring. I was never one to be popular or fit in, and I never followed the crowd or went crazy about the latest trends. I didn't go drinking beer on Friday nights with the team after the football game, or boast about any of my accomplishments. I did everything I could to not be like the rest of humanity. In a way, I'm very grateful to both of you. Thank you."

His words caused both of them to pause in their thoughts, more so for Beta, because no one's ever told them thanks. And his words, they were unlike anything they've heard from a human before.

"It's Beta," she said, breaking the short silence. "My name..it's Beta." He gave her a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Beta. Same goes for you, Echo. Those are some pretty cool names to have. Though 'Lucas' isn't common, I think it's stupid. Despite that, I've tried really hard to make it not stupid, but nothing I do seems to work."

"We're almost there," Echo announced. 'Really? I didn't even noticed thanks to little miss-'

"Woah." He was instantly cut off from just now looking at the world around them. "This is Synapse?" He looked below them and saw green fields as far as the eye could see. Then around him, he noticed floating islands with some buildings and other structures on them. The flying islands instantly reminded the guy of the Avatar movie, with its Iknìmaya.

"Yeah, what gave it away?" Beta asked smartly. For some reason, his face nearly split in half from the grin.

"Your momma," he shot back. The girl instantly turned on the infuriating Downer and punched him in the jaw. Despite it hurting like hell, he still managed to grin. In retaliation, he put some strength behind a quick jab with his hand straighten-out right into her ribs, causing her to yelp.

"You want some of this?" she asked. "We can do this all day and night, if you want." He snickered.

"That's what your mom said. Hahahaa-OWW!" She'd punched him in the armpit. THE FREAKING ARMPIT! Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "Who punches people in their armpits? HAHAhA!"

Beta's face flustered from embarrassment and anger and was about to punch him again when Echo stopped her. "Both of you behave. The palace is just up ahead."

The other two turned to look ahead of them, one in slight annoyance of the person she's half-carrying, while the human didn't really see anything different about the palace, except it was a whole lot bigger then the others and had something akin to that Roman building ruins. He couldn't remember for the life of him what it was called.

They flew through the halls, ignoring the stares of the angels, or Synapsians as he dubbed them. He noticed these people were more angel like, given their feathery wings and lack of talons and claws. Most of the women were actually really pretty, yet there wasn't a single guy around. It was a question Lucas brought up to the two harpies.

"The High One is the only remaining male, and our leader," Echo replied. Lucas chuckled a little bit.

"No offense, but I can safely assume he probably has a big head on him." Echo popped him upside the head while Beta was wanting to gouge his eyes out.

"Don't you dare mock him!" she shouted defensively. Lucas chose wisely to shut his mouth, cuz he knew that whenever a girl got angry, she received super-human strength from some divine, unwritten law of the universe.

When they finally arrived, after having passed through several guards as well, the two dropped the human target off onto the floor. Like a nimble cat...like a slightly unbalanced cat, he brought his feet under him and landed on all fours. He looked back up at his two escorts and gave them 'Asshole' look, one that Beta took much pleasure in.

The two harpies bowed towards an absurdly high throne where the supposed 'High One' sat. He figured it was him since this guy was the only male angel he's seen. Deciding to better be respectful, Lucas bowed his head a bit as well, somewhat surprising his escorts and host.

"High One, we've brought the Downer just like you ordered," Echo announced. Lucas sweat-dropped- WAIT, he just sweat-dropped. But that was only possible in anime, right? While in his confusion, the man finally spoke up.

"Thank you, Echo and Beta. I saw that he came willingly, so I trust there weren't any problems?" he asked. Lucas didn't know what to make of this guy from his voice. It sounded borderline agitated and condescending.

"No, sir. There were no hold-ups," she replied.

"Yeah, the least he could have done was put up some sort of fight," Beta pitched in. A woman from the side of the woman chuckled heartily.

"Oooh, you want to fight a lone human since you've been incapable of capturing the other one?" Solara spoke in an amused tone. The mention of this other human just confused Lucas while it seemed to have struck a nerve with Beta.

"That was once, ma'am. The rest of the time have been Gamma and Harpy's failures," she growled. Solara ignored her and walked up to the future of her new Seraph program.

"Please stand, dear. Let me get a good look at you," she instructed. He nodded and stood at his full height, a full six inches taller then her. "My, you're bigger in person, Lucas. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Solara." She held out her hand and he gladly shook it.

"See, Beta," he said while smiling at her, "this lady is showing 'Man-ners'."

"WHY YOU!" She lunged at him but Echo held her by the collar, a bored expression on her face. A loud voice got their attention, stopping Beta's attempts at vengeance.

"Beta, that is enough! I don't need you harming our guest!" the High One called down. At the word 'guest', her jaw dropped.

"What on Synapse is going on, Echo? I could've sworn he just called a Downer his guest." Echo was for a loss of words as well. Perhaps it was a system's malfunction.

"Begin self-repair program...structural integrity-100%...flight capability-100%...motor controls accessing...touch-100%...smell-100%...taste-100%...sight-100%...hearing-100%...all motor controls and senses are functioning at full capacity. There's no system errors, Beta," she announced, a bit uneasy as well.

Having heard it all, Lucas face-palmed himself. "She always like that?" Solara nodded.

"Yes, most of the time. She's a first generation Scout-Interceptor type that I've been working on. She has the ability to use emotions and such, but she prefers not to most of the time. Now, let's talk about you, my dear friend. I have a proposition for you, if you'd be interested."

Unsurprising to Solara, Lucas immediately accepted, despite having not heard it yet. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm here for some important reason, something that apparently I'm meant for because you chose me out of 6.6 billion humans. I'm not the strongest or the fastest, or even the smartest, so I must have had just the right amount of everything to have been chosen. If you went through all that trouble of finding me, then there's no point in not helping a lady out."

She gained a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as all became more intrigued by this Downer. "Very perceptive of you. I had not accounted for that yet; a foolish mistake that I won't make again, thank you. Now, how do you feel about yourself and the world?"

"Honestly, I'm a strange person, Miss. I love fighting and brutal scenes and stuff, yet someday in the future, I want to find a peaceful place, free and safe from the entire world. That sorta makes me love nature as well, cuz I hate all the cities and towns and highways. It's all so frustrating. I try to be a good example of a human, yet the beings around me make it very hard on me. I wish I could just make most of them go away. I wish I could describe myself more, but I really can't. I'm too complicated for myself," he admitted embarrassingly.

So far, he was unknowingly surpassing all of her expectations. As for the others, they were just as stumped about him as he was himself.

"Lucas...what if you had the chance...the choice..to pick accept a gift from me. A gift that would give you the ability to make your dreams reality. All you would have to do is help us with a certain situation we have regarding some faulty combat type Angeloids..the angel androids like Echo. Would you-"

"I already gave you my answer, Miss. Most definitely. I've been waiting for something extraordinary like this to happen for a long time, and I promise I won't let you down," he said with a dead serious face. She smiled brightly.

"Yes, I'm sure you won't, Lucas." She turned towards the throne and met a serious stare with one of her own.

"You know what you're getting yourself into, right?" the man asked.

"Of course I do. Do I have your permission?" she asked excitedly. When he sighed and nodded, she yip-pieeed and took off towards a door while literally dragging Lucas since he couldn't keep up with the ecstatic woman. When those two left, the High One turned towards the two Scout-Interceptors.

"Do not speak of what you saw here. If anyone were to ask, say that he was one of the humans who were sneaking into Synapse. Do not worry, for all will be revealed in due time."

The two nodded, bowed, and flew out of the room, leaving with many questions on their minds.

* * *

When they'd traveled through several hallways, Lucas took noticed of the halls. They were suddenly growing more futuristic as compared to the Roman Era style. 'Just how advanced are these people?' he thought to himself. He was continually dragged through multiple doors and stairways, heading lower and lower into the depths of the island. By this time, there weren't even any other corridors or rooms.

All the while, Solara never stopped going over some data. Lucas wondered how she could use the computer with no hands but then he saw a cable connecting the wrist-computer to her skull.

'Woah, it's like Ghost in a Shell.' That was the only time he could remember seeing something like that. Just as he thought his butt couldn't take anymore **(I SWEAR THERE'S NO DIRTY HUMOR INTENDED THERE)**, they stopped.

"Finally." He stood up and rubbed his butt, knowing there were probably burn marks from the constant friction against the floor. He looked over his shoulder and saw the woman typing into some kind of wall-mounted console in front of a large, 13ft x 8ft metal door. Seconds later, it hissed as it opened, signaling for her to continue pulling him.

As they entered into darkness, dim lights began coming to life, snaking their way hundreds of feet down the large room. Large canisters of yellowish liquid lined the right side of the wall, standing at about ten feet with the ceiling height being 30ft. Near them were several computer terminals which seemed link to each container. Further from the wall, there were the same amount of strange bed-like capsules, each lined with a liquid container.

Looking over to the left side, going from the wall inward, were numerous pieces of equipment. The first seemed to be some kind of vault that was roughly 80ft in length. Next to them was a single computer terminal that seemed linked to the rest of the computers in the building. Further down the stretched room were what seemed to be metallic wings of different types. Next were weapons, all in varying stages of development. Then, unsurprisingly, after that were varying suits of armor similar to the ones Echo and Beta wore.

"You're being awfully quiet, Lucas. I take it you simply gathering as much knowledge of this room as you can." It didn't seem like a question, more like she knew what he was doing.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. This looks like a research lab for developing newer angeloid technology, as well as angeloids themselves," he responded half-reassuringly.

"My, your skills of perception cease to amaze," she replied coolie.

"Yeah, well the wings and armor that looked similar to the ones those harpies wore, so that was a gimme. Then I noticed those capsules back there that looked like stasis pods."

She chuckled. "Stasis pods, huh? They have a different name, but you can call them that. Someone watches alot of sci-fi." He didn't deny it cuz it was true. "Well, you're right about it all so far. I am developing angeloids to combat the rogue ones. These are called Second Generations. They basically have more advanced versions, their stats staying even across the board instead of just specializing in just one or two areas."

He rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Yeah, that seems right, but then again, the whole purpose of having teams with members specializing in different fields is so they would develop their teamwork skills by using their specialties to strengthen each other's weaknesses, like putting a puzzle together."

Solara smiled in agreement. "True, but with all their stats the same, they will be able to function with or without each other, except in one area." She looked towards him with high expectations. "The two newest ones I'm working on need leadership, and that why I've chosen you."

His eyes widen significantly. "Me? I mean, sure I've lead a couple hundred JROTC cadets before, but never super-advanced androids. And I don't even know what makes me physically capable to lead them." She nodded her head, expecting this. This next part would be the biggest news to him yet.

"It's alright. I know you can do it though, or else I wouldn't have picked you. Besides, if you are willing, I can make you more capable if you want." She looked him in the eyes with all seriousness. "I'm not gonna mess around; I want to make you into the first human angeloid, Lucas. You will get your wish. You won't be like the other humans anymore. When before you could only look up at the birds in the sky and wish to experience their freedom, you can now claim those skies for yourself as if it has always belonged to you."

For the moment, he looked completely overwhelmed by the claim. Hoping to not scare him away, cuz then she'd just have to do it the hard way since a resistant subject was alot harder to work with, she tried to persuade him more. "Please become my Seraph, Lucas. Become the master of Life and Death. They need to be commanded or else they will just be lost. In return, you will be able to live beyond the reach of humans, to have Synapse as the home you never had and always wanted, for the people of Synapse to have as friends who will never look down on or betray you, and for you to have power you've only dreamed about."

Both were silent for a moment, a moment that felt like an eternity, before Lucas started chuckling. Then he started a full blown laughter. Before she could even have the time to get insulted, he said, "Dang, you really know how to get a person jacked up. I had already made my choice twice, didn't I?"

She let a big grin explode over her face as she could already envision the components and systems to use on his body. "Just..don't make me look fruity or gay or something, okay?" She laughed and almost snorted, but shook her head up and head furiously.

"Please...hahaha...follow me." She led him to the back of the room where there was a bunch of machinery surrounding an operating table and instructed him to lay down. He obeyed and laid his back onto the cold steel, yet he didn't say anything about it.

She disappeared into a back room and came out a minute later with a large syringe full of blue stuff. She turned the light on above the table and adjusted it to where it wasn't in his eyes.

"Thanks," he grumbled. She took hold of his arm and rubbed that smelly stuff onto the spot over his vein, the same stuff they use whenever they prep someone for a shot. She popped the skin over the elbow crease a couple of times to get a get vain to protrude. When she found a good one, she got the syringe and plunged it into his arm and into the vein with surgical precision.

He winced, but was very thankful that she happened to be very skilled in giving shots. "Any last words before we get started?"

He thought quickly for something cool to say, cuz he knew that this was a one-shot chance. "Yeah..wake me when you need me." Perhaps it wasn't the best moment to use that Master Chief line from Halo 3, but he couldn't think of anything else. She gave a sly smirk and injected the contents into his arm. He watched the whole process like a hawk.

"This will not only put you under, but will lessen the stress on your body from the surgery, as well as aid in its post-surgery recovery," she explained calmly. He could already feel its effects but even after a few minutes, he still wasn't asleep, much to her amusement.

"Yeah, foooorgot to telll you. I'm...I'm pretty resistant to...sedatives." She winced as he just butchered his own language from the effects of the sedatives.

"Even though this amount was enough to put down an elephant, it won't have any negative side-effects, such as the 'eternal sleep.' I'll just give you a second dose." She injected him with another syringe and waited for him to drop like a rock.

_Five minutes later_

"I can't believe your still awake," she fussed. "Just close your eyes and relax." He was still awake, but barely, and he couldn't interprete anything she was saying. His vision was blurry and her voices sounded like a cacophony of bird calls.

"Preeeeeeetttty vooooooiicceeee," he slurred. She would have had enough decent to blush if he wasn't drooling over the side of his mouth, so she settled for a giggle.

Giving him a third shot with no fear of overdose, she was finally rewarded after two more minutes of waiting. His head stopped moving and his brain activity on her scanners showed that he was asleep. "Finally. Computer, let's begin."

"Affirmative, Doctor Solara," an automated voice said. Suddenly, the machinery around her came to life and several robotic arms emerged from the ground around the table, all having various surgical tools on their ends. "Beginning construction of Seraph Combat-Class Angeloid, Type: Omega."

* * *

_(Lucas' POV)_

I don't know how long it was, but it felt like an eternity, unlike the other times I've put sedated. For what seemed like years, I floated through darkness. It was warm, yet endless. There wasn't any light anywhere.

Did I die?

What am I gonna do now?

Now as exciting as I expected it to be.

Wonder if anything will ever happen, or if this is just it.

Wonder how Solara feels now that I've let her down.

* * *

_(3rd POV)_

"His heart rate is becoming more erratic, Doctor."

"NO. We'll finish this! His body can take it. Continue the grafting!"

"Yes, Doctor."

* * *

_(Lucas' POV)_

I wonder if anyone's noticed my absence yet. I doubt anyone's home yet. Last thing I remember is that my step-brother was hauling logs for some bonfire so he will probably be gone for till tomorrow.

Why do I even care? I made my choice. Though I might have died, I don't regret it at all. I got to briefly experience an entire new world and civilization.

I wonder if Beta will be mad that I might miss our fight later on. She'll probably be pissed off, since the last thing I said to her was mocking her lack of manners. I somehow always pissed girls off whenever I didn't need to.

* * *

_(3rd POV)_

"Shit, his body is trying to reject the implants! Computer, give 1000 mg of neuropozyne and slow down that heart rate!"

As it followed her order, it continue with the grafting of his new, metallic rib-cage while at the same time, similar modifications were being made on his spinal cord and chest cavity.

For the first time in a long time, Solara was starting to have some doubts about her skills. This test was still theory on paper. There had been no experiments before this. In all honesty, his survival rate was 17% from the get-go.

'Let's just hope he's too stubborn to die like this.'

* * *

_(Lucas' POV)_

Dang, it's so freakin' boring. I wish something interesting would happen. I'm about to be bored to death. I'm already dead, so this is about to bore me to even more dead.

Wait, I see a red light way out there. I wonder what it is. Normally, I'd run the opposite direction, but since I'm already dead, it doesn't matter. Unless...UNLESS THAT'S HELL!

"AWWW, HELL NAW!" Since I was floating, I couldn't technically run away, so I started swimming away. It seemed to work, but the red light was getting brighter and larger.

"NO, I'M TO SEXY TO GO TO HELL!" Okay, that isn't true in the least bit. As if in response to that, the distance between us was cut in half. "CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!" As the giant wall of red light washed over me, I said the only thing I could think of.

"ONLY IN AMERICA!" Yeah, with my dying breath, I quoted Don King. It made no sense whatsoever, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

_(3rd POV)_

"Congratulations, Doctor. Surgery has been completed and subject Omega has successfully been stabilized. Recommend immediately hibernation in bacta tanks to maximize recovery time."

Solara wiped her face with a towel, having sweated a bucket-load from the grueling surgery. "Very well, stick him in Bacta tank #7 and start the hibernation process."

"Yes, Doctor." The computer activated a ceiling claw that lowered and latched onto the chest area of Lucas, now known as Omega. Hoisting him up, the claw crawled along the wall on a pre-laid track till it was over tank #7. The lid opened up and the body was carefully lowered into the yellow fluid.

To process would take a whole day, but after the recovery process was completed, Lucas would be placed in the bed-capsule, which is where his software will receive the proper tuning and downloaded commands, as well as system programs. It would take half a day. Then, he will wake up as the first human angeloid, and first Seraph Combat-Class Angeloid.

Then he would become the master of Life and Death.

* * *

As Solara made her way back out into the open space of the palace, her eyes were assaulted by the bright light. She'd been in surgery for 11 hours! It was time to get something to eat, then some sleep. As she entered the fellowship hall where most of the inhabitants of the palace came to eat, she was surprised to meet the High One. When he saw her, she bowed her head as she approached.

"High One, I did not expect to see you here. You normally have your food brought to you." She could see the slight bulging of the vein on his head.

"It's an attempt to escape the annoyances of the Downers and rogue angeloids. So, was it a success?" he asked. Since this was probably a first time procedure for Solara, he was half-expecting a failure, but she couldn't hide her answer behind the grin she managed.

"It was a success. He actually died three times, but he was able to somehow come back with some defibrillation."

The High One's brow rose. "Come. Let's find a nice place to relax and eat. You must be exhausted."

"You have no idea," she grumbled. The fellowship hall was as massive as it sounded. Tables were spread out spaciously over the massive, nearly wide-open space in the palace. An entire wall was removed, letting the inhabitants eat and socialize with the cool breeze circulating throughout the room.

They picked an out-of-the-way spot to enjoy their dinner while she explained the surgery and what to expect when Omega woke up.

"Do you really think he and the other two will be able to defeat the Uranus Queen, as well as Astrea and Nymph? When they worked together, Chaos didn't stand much of a chance, even when she evolved. Now, we have four Angeloids to deal with." She nodded in understanding.

"I know this, but Life and Death will soon have a competent master. When that happens, they'll become unstoppable," she assured confidently.

The Uranus Queen was a master piece, one that Solara both greatly admired and respected. It was a true work of destructive art. It's also the reason why Life and Death will not fail.

After Alpha's creation, Daidalos was praised as the smartest person in Synapse. If that wasn't enough, she even continued to make several more combat-class Angeloids. Solara not only looked up to her, but she even considered her a goddess to one day join in legendary status. And after decades of researching and inventing, she finally made that dream a tangible goal. With Omega almost completed, she would join Daidalos, and maybe even surpass.

Though Chaos was a Second Generation angeloid, she was merely a launching point to where Life and Death would reach new heights. The only thing Daidalos and Alpha still had over her was the Variable Wing core. It was the most advanced core in existence, made from an energy source now lost to time and space. How she'd even obtained the materials for it was beyond Solara's imagination, but it won't stop her.

While the core itself was the most advanced one, Alpha herself was not. While the power of the core seemed limitless, Alpha's body was still created by materials similar to the other angeloids, so her body has its limits. They just need to be pushed enough to render the body unworkable. The removal of the core would have to be quick of course, since the body could simply start the self-repair program and fix any ordinary or drastic damages in a matter of minutes.

Solara was confident that her new team would succeed where the others have failed. And there was no need to worry about this Tomoki turning them against Synapse. Having peeked into Lucas' mind more, she knows that even as their master, he will treat his servants with love and respect, something the 'High One' lacked and didn't care about.

So deep in thought, she didn't notice her wrist-mounted computer beeping rapidly.

* * *

Deep within the floating island, inside Solara's lab, the terminal to Lucas' bacta tank began glowing red with a large warning on it.

**WARNING: SUBJECT: OMEGA EXPERIENCING RAPID REGENERATION. ESTIMATED TIME FOR FULL RECOVERY: 26 hrs 13 min 23 sec...8 hrs 10 min 38 sec...RECALCULATING...RECALCULATIONS COMPLETE. READY FOR FOR SOFTWARE SYSTEMS UPLOAD IN 8 hrs 9 min 58 sec..DATA SPECS UPLOAD IN 8 hrs 9 min 50 sec...PROGRAM WRITING TO COMMENCE IN 8 hrs 9 min 40 sec. ALERTING DOCTOR SOLARA OF CHANGES.**

Inside the tank, Omega's body twitch and spasm-ed a couple of times before returning to peaceful rest. Barely noticeable, two pairs of glowing lights much farther down the line came on, one glowing black and the other white. Then, the terminal started going haywire again.

**ALERT: HACK ATTEMPT DETECTED...SYSTEM TERMINAL COMPROMISED...TERMINAL SECURITY PARAMETERS OVERWRITTEN...OMEGA DATA DOWNLOADED...INTRUSION OF OMEGA'S DATA CANCELLED...MEMORY: TIME: 19:48 hrs-19:55 hrs...MEMORY DELETED...ALL ALARMS CANCELLED...ALL SYSTEMS AND SAFETY FUNCTIONS OPERATIONAL...**

With that, the two pairs of glowing lights shut off mysteriously.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked that much, though only 2 people have read the first chapter. Those of you who read this story, please let some of the others know. I know this anime has a small fan-base on this site, but that's why getting all of the attention of the fans here would be a big boost to my morale. I plan to keep going while my inspiration is still strong.**

**So, how do you like that chapter? Any body have an idea what the title and Solara mean by 'Master of Life and Death?'**

**Anybody curious as to who or what hacked into Omega's terminal and downloaded a butt-load of data?**

**Please leave any comments or review in the review box. Thank you!**


	3. Omega Awakens and First Impressions

**A/N: hello everyone, I'm back already with the third chapter. Due to my inspiration still going strong, I've been writing up a storm on this keyboard. ALSO, I looked on the wiki and finally discovered the Sky Master's name. It's Reikoku, so I'm gonna have to edit some of the earlier chapters to fix those mistakes. If anybody's wondering, due to my inexperience with being very funny, this story will be more of a serious tone, with battles just as, if not more, epic then in the manga and anime.**

* * *

_(14hrs later)_

Solara awoke from her much needed sleep. To say the surgery and stress had worn her out was an understatement. It having been almost 14.5 hrs since the surgery, she felt it was most necessary to go check on her friend. Not in any big rush, she decided to take the long way to her lab. It's pretty much the concentric circles around the palace til she gets to the palace throne chamber. From there, it's the same walk through the long corridors and flights of stairs.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air as the morning sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. Knowing that her project would be finished today, she was feeling really good about herself. She'd managed to successfully transform a human adult male into an actual Angeloid.

It was an idea that would be considered absurd and obscene by all of Synapse, yet she knew what she was doing. 'I wonder what Daidalos-sama would think of it?' She quickly kicked that thought to the curb.

Daidalos would most definitely oppose it, and would probably develop even more angeloids to combat it. Knowing that she intentionally aided the humans and rogue angeloids on several different occasions, Solara was sure she wouldn't hesitate to warn the humans of their imminent demise.

She let out a soft, hearty laugh while checking her wrist computer. She hadn't noticed it blinking in alarm earlier due to her deep thinking and sleep deprivation. When she checked over it again to quickly analyze the progress of Omega's recovery, one could understand her confusion when she saw not the 9 hr or so that should be left, but that the hibernation process was already complete.

She furrowed her brows as she went over the data and let out a nearly ear-splitting curse.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

She looked over the information again, more specifically a ghost drive that recorded all happenings within the terminal's mainframe and software. Someone had hacked it and blew through her firewalls like wind, not only downloading all of the data she currently had on Omega during his human existence and his current life, but also deleting the terminal's main memory banks concerning the intrusion.

'No. Who could have done this? No one knew about it..NO ONE!' Then realization struck her. There could only be one group or person. 'That human!'

Like a bolt of lightning, she sped through the long halls, taking the quickest route to her lab. On the way, she met up with four guards, two being her own Beta and Echo Scout-Interceptors and two Royal Guards (_Close-Range Combat-Class Angeloids, Type: Charlie and Union)._

When the four saw her, they bowed their heads respectfully. "Master, how are you this morning?" Echo asked, emotionless. However, they knew something was definitely off when they noticed how fast she was flying.

"You four, follow me! There's been a break in at my lab!" the irate and uncompounded scientist ordered. Having heard about the numerous intrusions from the humans, they knew that was the most likely case. Without hesitation, they lifted off and followed closely to their superior.

"Ma'am, what's happening?" Beta asked.

"I've detected that the main terminal in my Angeloid R&D lab has been hacked and its memory tampered with. Not only that, but the newest 2nd Generation Angeloid, Seraph Combat-Class, Type: Omega is not in hibernation like he's suppose to be. If Seraph falls into the wrong hands or is corrupted, then you can kiss Synapse good-bye!"

The four were momentarily stunned from the severity of the issue. Activating the full capabilities of her wings, Beta shot forward, scooping up the scientist. "Just upload the quickest route into my system, Master."

Solara nodded and connected her computer to Beta's head and uploaded the route. "Got it!" the Interceptor exclaimed. The next minute was an amazing display of high speed maneuvering. Sometimes the G-force from the turns would almost cause Solara to black out. Everything during the rest was just a blue. The other three had activated their wings' full capabilities as well and were keeping in tight formation with Beta.

Sometimes the halls and corridors would be populated and the people would shriek as they dove for the ground, barely avoiding the four high-speed angeloids overhead. Eventually, all the commotion was enough to reach the Sky Master's ears, as his guards reported two royal guards and two Scout-Interceptor Angeloids, with Solara in tow, coming straight for the palace throne room.

Many of the women around him were a bit uneasy, but he knew nothing about what was going on.

"MOVE ASIDE!" he heard the unmistakable yell of Solara ordering the guards at his door. They quickly opened the doors and not a second later, Beta, with Solara, flew through the doors and took a sharp right. Not wasting time to open the first door to the lab, Beta blasted a large hole in the wall where the door use to be with her Prometheus cannon. Ignoring the startled cries of everyone and even Reikoku's commanding voice, the two flew through the new doorway and down the corridor.

A moment later, Echo and the two guards flew into the room. She ordered the two guards to proceed to the lab while she explained the situation to the Sky Master, much to the latter's relief.

When they took off, Echo was left alone in a room full of startled Synapsians and a very agitated leader. "Would you please explain to me why you've been causing so much commotion in the palace, as well as blowing a hole into my wall?"

She bowed on one knee and looked up at him stoically. "Solara has detected evidence of an intruder in her lab. She said she detected that her lab computers were hacked and tampered with, and the memory of the intrusion erased. She sounded extremely urgent and ordered us to follow her to the lab, Sky Master."

He took all of this one as well as a kid does when his candy is taken away. He was infuriated. He ordered a few more guards to go help with the first team and then sat on his throne, rubbing his temples.

* * *

The doors to the lab room exploded off their hinges and went flying into the dark room. Beta swooped in and set Solara down before drawing her Prometheus cannon. Her eyes looked left and right for any signs of an intruder to blast a new hole in.

They were soon joined by the two original Royal Guards, followed seconds later by four more. All six of them looked ready to engage immediately, yet a lack of a clear target stopped them. Seeing that the coast was clear at the moment, Solara ran towards tank #7 and felt her blood run cold.

The capsule was empty of Omega's body. "No..." she collapsed to her knees. One of the guards came to her side to make sure she was alright, but she was in denial at the moment. "No..no,no,no,no,no,no,NO..NO! HE'S GONE!"

So much research and hard work gone while she had been busy sleeping. She couldn't believe her bad luck. Something just caught her attention. A dark silhouette appeared, barely recognizable, towards the back of the dimly lit room. The lack of light couldn't give a clear description of him, except that he was tall.

Beta pointed her weapon at the figure but decided to do things with her fists. She flew towards the figure at high speeds, letting out a battle cry. As she got half-way there, the familiar silhouette of wings suddenly expanded from the figure's sides.

'Wait...humans don't have wings.'

But she was already throwing her punch and couldn't stop in time. To her surprise, it was the large figure that stopped her...well, caught her fist with one hand and grabbed her by the throat with the other. Beta wanted to curse loudly as the grip on her fist was about to break her bones, yet the grip on her throat prevented her from doing so. Whoever this person was, they were really strong.

The larger person brought her face close to its own, and it spoke in a deep, amused, and almost cocky voice. "S'up, Beta. If the first thing you do when you see a friend is try to slug'em, then I'd hate to be your boyfriend."

Her eyes widened and she managed to let out a gasp. 'I know that voice! It's that freaking Downer me and Echo retrieved yesterday!'

Bright ceilings lights suddenly illuminated the room, temporarily stunning the assailant's and causing him to drop Beta, but giving her and everyone else a clear view of him.

"Omega?" Solara asked, shocked at his presence.

"Omega?" Beta, Echo, and Lucas responded.

"I'm still a person, Solara, not some robot," the man said.

When Beta finally recovered herself, her and the rest of the guards and interceptors formed a line between him and Solara, most raising their firearms. "Wow, first I wake up with no one here in a black room, now I'm under arrest." He then shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I've had worse."

When Solara finally got her wits back, she broke through what was about to be a firing squad, ordering everyone to stand down. When she came up to him, she stood there for a few seconds taking in the sight before her.

His body grew two inches from the recovery, so he was a bit more intimidating to stand before. "How are you awake? You're suppose to still be in hibernation."

He shrugged, his universal sign for 'I have no freaking idea.' "Beats me. I remember waking up briefly to see myself hoisted by some claw and then put into one of those weird beds. After that, I woke up, thinking more clearly then I've ever done in my life. How long was I suppose to stay under?"

She returned to the terminal of tank #7 and went over the history. She paused when she came across a warning, alerting that his body was regenerating at high speeds and that it had to recalculate the timing of the whole process.

"Well, it says here that you were suppose to have been asleep for 23 hrs 10 min, but then your body experienced an unusually high burst of metabolism, resulting in her recovery being shortened to just 8 hrs. Then after that is when someone hacked the computer system and downloaded all data concerning your past and present life," she announced as she read over the data streams.

He scratched behind his ear, his own way of saying, 'Alright. So now what?' "Am I good to go then?"

While this was going on, the others were trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. Yesterday, this guy was a human, but now he has Harpy-style wings and is...all of them, being women and all, gained a light blush...naked! Did he not even noticed it?

Well, atleast he was a nice piece of eye candy. He already had a handsome, strong face, and he seemed to have had a good physique before, but with the surgery, his body had to undergo a drastic metamorphosis to accommodate for the benefits of the surgery (i.e. his body was like 3% body fat and some muscles were either more toned or enlarged from the surgery and cybernetic enhancements). As well as practical changes, his hair grew alot. His hair was now dirty blond hair made into dozens of short spikes leaning backwards.

Thankfully for him though, was that his schlong and gonads were covered by some kind of strange, metallic cup that came up and finally ended just at his waistline. However, the rest of his body was free game. The angeloids didn't know why they blushed. It was like a natural reaction that they had no control of. Some even ran a scan over their body and systems.

The doctor didn't answer at first. She walked up and hooked a little cable from her PC to a port behind his left ear. Oh yeah, his ears were sharp and pointed, though still human-like. However, behind the ears, his skull seems to be partly covered by a metal surface.

"I'm checking all of your programs. I've got a copy of them on my computer here, so I can just see what got uploaded into your system and what didn't," she explained.

There were several small holograms popping out of her computer, allowing her to see all of the data simultaneously. Checking through each one very efficiently with her fingers moving in a blurring speed, she eventually let out a sigh.

"All of the programs were successfully uploaded. About half of them are currently inactive since you don't have your armor and weapons. It'll take just a couple of minutes to sync your neural cortex and core with them." She accidentally glanced down and had the decency to blush slightly. "Why don't we start with getting your armor picked. We can customize it later. Two of you Royal Guards stand watch at the door of the lab. We don't know who hacked my computer, but we don't know if they'll show up again."

"Hai, Solara-sama," two of them responded and left immediately, but not without giving one last curious glance at the new Angeloid.

Lucas, or Omega, followed the scientist to the back of the room where there was a much larger blast door beside the smaller door he saw her go into before the surgery. "I had the computer begin constructing your armor when it had the right measurements for your body. It should be done now, right?" she asked aloud.

"Affirmative, Doctor," the computer voice said from above. "Subject: Omega's Seraph armor has been completed and has already surpassed expected results in the virtual testing lab. If you wish to customize it, please let me know."

"Let's just try it on first," Omega said. Though he tried to play it cool, he was as happy as Plankton with the Krabby Patty secret recipe. (**Did I just use that simile? YES I DID**) He waited impatiently as she punched in the correct code sequence into the wall mounted screen. At first, he tried to memorize from of his curiosity but when she kept going and going and going, he gave up after like forty characters.

She couldn't help but smirk when she had noticed him intently watching the screen. That's why she'd kept pressing random buttons on the console. When she saw him sigh, she knew he'd given up. 'Forty three characters..impressive'

She hit the clear button on the screen and typed in a mere five digit password. She was rewarded with a green-lit screen and the sound of the hydraulic doors whining as it opened the actual 'Development' portion of her lab. Most of the room was filled with machinery of every shape and size, all for the purpose of developing the weapons, wings, and armor of her angeloids.

When the door had finally opened though, she went to another computer console and typed in some commands. The machines started coming to life. Lucas couldn't help but noticed a conveyor belt above them with several hooks hanging on cords from it. the belt started moving and a few moments later, his new armor was moved onto a table right in front of them.

A big, shark-like grin ripped across his face. "Aw, hell yeah."

"Glad you like it so far," Solara said from the side. "Come on. Let's get it on. Beta, come give me a hand."

"Yes, Master." The look of irritation betrayed her words as she threw a pointed stare at Omega. "If he tries anything, let me carve him up like a pumpkin."

"No need for that," her master responded as she and Beta lifted the chest plate and fitted it to its new owner. For the next ten minutes, they assembled the suit over him, followed by the wing booster unit. It was a prototype made to pass the maximum potential of the Variable Type#2 wings that he had.

In reality, even though his wings looked like those of the Harpy, Gamma unit, they were actually the newest Variable type. They were capable of the speed and maneuverability of Astraea and the Scout-Interceptor angeloids, but it also maintained that advantage at extremely high altitudes. Now with the booster unit, he was capable of rapid redirection at full speed if need be.

The booster unit itself just looks like a metal, outer-casing for the large bones of his wings. When they got all that situated, Omega hopped from the table they had seated him on. He stood at an imposing 6'5, towering over all of the angeloids there.

From the feet up, his appearance in his armor is as follows: On his feet, his armor resembled the talons that the harpy-type angeloids had, though in a metallic grey color. They also had a dew claw on the back by the heels. His ankles were left exposed with just a black, skin-tight, battle suit that was underneath his armor. Over his shins was a 2 in thick, metallic armor with an angular look. On his calves were thrusters that could be used to maneuver and move underwater.

His knees were left unarmored and around the outer half of his thighs was a thick set of grey armor like that around his shins. Over his butt, hips, and frontal region was some kind of loose drape that was held by a metallic belt-like armor piece that fit tightly around his waistline. There was no armor protecting his entire abdomen region. There was a form-fitting, chest armor with sharp, angular carves that shine an almost silver color and it stopped just below his chest, yet above the ribs.

On his back, it was much like the front, except his spinal column was protected by a 3 in thick, segmented armor piece. His upper back had a large, three-section segmented armor plate. Over his shoulders were thin shoulder pads. The armor on his arms covered just his hands, forearms, and triceps regions, the former part now having a skeletal appearance.

On his chest armor piece was a large blue symbol that resembled a set of shark jaws, much to his liking. The only armor above his shoulders was a set of thin, segmented pads that covered his spinal cord.

He moved his limbs around a bit and was surprised by the range and fluidity he had while in the armor. This was available thanks to the segmented portions of his armor. He gave his wings a stretch and opened them out to a massive 14 ft wingspan, nearly knocking Beta over in the process.

"Yeah, watch it, Down-," she stopped herself before she made that mistake. Technically, he was an angeloid now. She wondered what his combat capabilities were, since his armor and wing system were brand new. Thinking about it, she sorta hoped he'd forgotten about their little fight they wordlessly promised to each other.

"So, Omega, if you mind me calling you that, had does it feel?" Solara asked, visually pleased with what she saw. He stretched his limbs as far as he could with different poses and nodded.

"It feels like a second set of skin, and it weighs like nothing! This is amazing," he praised, causing her to jump with joy at her being praised. It wasn't often (very, very, very rarely) that she was praised. She felt one step closer to Daidalos then.

"I can't wait to give it a test run. Got anybody I can fight?"

She blinked a couple of times in slight confusion. "I thought you wanted a test run?"

"Yeah, I do, but what better test then against an opponent that's trying to kill you?" he said, which made alot of sense to those present. She found herself agreeing and was impressed with his seemingly random moments of wisdom.

"Very well, but let's sync your suit's system and on-board weaponry to your mind first." She began remotely syncing the two together with eager anticipation literally oozing from her skin pores.

With Omega, he saw in his vision several bits of data streams and charts graphing the functionality and energy levels of all his on-board systems. 'Whoa, I bet this is how Samus or Master Chief feels. This is SO AWESOME!' he inwardly screamed in delight. 'And I've always wanted wings! This is easily the best thing to have ever happened to me, regardless if I'm human anymore.'

"Does everything seem to be working for you?" she asked. He gave a big grin and a thumbs-up.

"You bet your sweet ass everything's working!" he exclaimed happily. She blushed a deep red and even looked back behind her. Either someone has obviously never told her she had a sweet ass, or she took the comment a bit too literally.

"Alright, let's get you outfitted for your weapons to get them sync as well," Solara ordered, wanting to get the previous comment about her butt out of her mind. She led him to the vault that he'd seen earlier. Typing in the codes from her wrist computer (**I'm just gonna refer to it as her PC**), the large blast door to the vault slowly opened.

Before we walked in, she turned to one of the guards. "Please go inform the Master that Omega hasn't been hindered, and that he can expect an appearance within the hour." The one of the four guards nodded and flew off to deliver the message as the rest walked into the vault.

The vault itself was about 200 ft long, 15 ft tall, and 20 ft wide. That's 60,000 square feet of space. 60 K square feet of heaven, Omega opinionated as Solara explained each one a little bit. All along the walls were racks of weapons, mostly replacement Prometheus cannon for the Harpies.

There were staves called Tridents that could fire stronger blasts then the Prometheus cannon from its end, but the firing rate took 1.5 x longer. Underneath the racks of Prometheus cannons and Tridents were rapid-firing pistols (**the kind Ikaros was about to blow her head off with**) and some kind of grenades that she explained were EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) grenades, used to knock out disobedient or rogue angeloids. However, since Nymph was an electronic warfare class angeloid, she could negate the effects of this type of weapon.

Then in the middle of the vault were three rows of another type of weapon were large bows. These were labeled Perseus and were a bright blue colored. Their effects weren't known to Omega, but Solara explained that they were the most advanced bow-type weapon, with the exception of Ikaros' personal bow that could fire an arrow called Apollon, which apparently could destroy an entire country.

_(Lucas' POV)_

I had to let out a sharp whistle when I heard that much. She led me further down the row towards the end where an assortment of weapons were already laid out. "I had already been working on these weapons for years before you arrived," she explained. "You should find them and their power to your liking."

I picked up the sword first. It was three feet long and shaped like a saber though with less curve, had serrated teeth for about ten inches, the end was barbed like a fishhook on the cutting edge, and it had a tsuba instead of a regular hand guard. The sword's blade was blood red with speckles of black here and there.

"That is the Sword of Mars. Completely unbreakable by conventional standards," she stated. I found myself loving it already. I set it aside and picked up a large bow. It was about five feet tall and a solid black color with blue lines here and there, and it had several spikes along its body.

"That bow is Sagittarius X. Built to be similar to Ikaros' bow, though obviously less powerful, but not by much if I do say so myself," she said with much pride, before explaining the rest. "The only thing Ikaros' bow has on this one is the Apollon arrow. This one can fire up to five arrows simultaneously. It has a special mode where it can fire twenty arrows, each with the power of three Artemis missiles. A single volley could easily wipe out a whole town if the pattern of fire is spread out and not clumped together."

While I was happy to have something this strong, I just hoped I wouldn't have to destroy a whole town full of people anytime soon. I didn't like to think that I was going to murder lots of people. Setting the Sagittarius X aside, I picked up two handguns, or hand cannons in my opinion. One was a sterling silver while its sister was a golden yellow with black trimming.

"Those are the twins, Gemini and Geminee, that were designed similar to large .50 cal Desert Eagles. Gemini, the silver one, can fire quick bursts of fire similar to the Prometheus cannons, while Geminee, the gold one, can fire large shots that rival the Trident's, but takes three seconds to recharge. The charge rate for it after three seconds is practically non-existent."

The next was a sort of petri dish object. When I held it up, Solara took it and slapped it casually onto my diaphragm I jerked and winced as hundreds of tiny little claws dug into my skin. Seconds later, the skin healed, sealing the device inside my large body.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry, Omega, that was a booster unit for your Aegis shield. While your shield is nowhere near as powerful as Ikaros', that booster unit can save you from any ranged attack that isn't from her Uranus system or Hephaestus laser. Now, about your Aegis shield, you can get maximum defense when it's blocking an attack from one direction. You can split the shield to block attacks from multiple directions, but the shield strength will be reduced by a denominator of 2. The booster unit will minimize the effects of this drawback. Oh, and for future reference, if you ever come face to face with that monster of a machine she has, called the 'Uranus System', don't let its giant laser hit you. It will hurt very badly," she said nonchalantly.

I sweatdropped at how she could say something like that so casually. "Also, that booster unit has a built in jammer so any hacker or scanner won't be able to get detailed readings on you."

"Man, you really pulled out all the stops," I noted. "Is Ikaros and Nymph really that powerful together?"

For some reason, the woman visibly clench her fists and her jaw muscles tightened. "Ikaros was weakened when an evolved Chaos fought her. But, together with Nymph and the 1st Generation, Close-Combat Angeloid, Type: Delta, Astraea, they were able to beat her like she was nothing. Now, not only are we up against those three, but Chaos as well. I'm not taking anymore chances."

Hoping to take some of the stress away, I took a comforting hand and gentle rubbed her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Solara. Loyalty through fear of death and pain, I can't tolerate, but loyalty through respect and trust is something I honor. As long as you don't try to threaten me needlessly, then I'll follow your orders."

She gave a sincere, appreciative smile for the kind gesture. Seeing her loosened up, I turned my attention to the final weapon. It resembled a massive hand-held, scoped rifle and had a slot to put my arm in. The barrel itself was several feet long and the basic shape was that of an elongated hexagonal prism. **(Look up 'Railgun MGS4' for a better picture in the Metal Gear wiki, though a slot for his right forearm to fit in is added.)**

"Awesome! How does it work?" When I gripped the trigger and hand-grip the gun barreled split down the middle and opened up, revealing not only what looked like a set of metal teeth along the inside of the first barrel, but a second, smaller rectangular barrel inside of it that opened up as well. The second barrel was glowing blue while the first one had blue electricity crackling between its teeth. A high-pitch whining sound filled everyone's ears and it only got louder.

"NOOOOOO!" Solara yelled at the top of her lungs, her eyes showing the most purest form of fear I've ever seen. I instantly let go of the hand-guard and dropped the rifle. It clanged loudly on the ground and the whining died down.

Solara's chest was rising and lowering rapidly like she was hyperventilating. "T-that's...the Zeus Cannon, or as I like to call it...'The End.' It's a man-portable, electromagnetic mass accelerator cannon. It has an effective range of 20,000 miles and shoots a metal slug via electromagnetic induction at a speed of Mach 45. It's similar to your military's experimental railgun, but on a far more advanced scale. The slug on the first level of charge alone can carry the kinetic force of 20 mega-joules which is twice that of a tank cannon. For a level three, it's up to 2000 mega-joules."

My eyes widened like headlights, as did Beta and the few angeloids guards that were with us. "No way," Beta muttered.

"It can fire a slug per second, but it's semi-auto, which means you have to pull the trigger each time to fire it. What you were just doing was charging it. It has three levels of charge. The first level is just pulling the trigger. The second level takes about five seconds of holding down the trigger to charge; you'll know this because it'll make a distinctive 'beep' noise. Its destructive power could blow a hole clean through this entire palace."

She took a deep breath, her nerves finally calming down. "The third and final level of charge takes fifteen seconds to ready. It has the kinetic force enough to level an entire city from orbit, AT THE LEAST. It can also blast through ten miles of concrete before finally breaking apart. Aside from just the kinetic force from the slug round, the lightning arc and heat following the slug's travel is enough to turn sand and dirt to glass and melt metal like snow in a furnace."

When she finally finished that, I looked at her and the gun with a whole new level of respect and wonder. "Dude, that's is the most epic thing I've ever heard of. You're a freakin' genius!"

At my sudden proclamation she felt her face heat up with embarrassment. Thrice she was complemented in one day. Was this what it felt like for Daidalos? Was this just a taste of what she could expect when Omega and Life&Death defeat Ikaros, the other rogue Angeloids, and kill Tomoki? It felt so much different then what she was always use to. Before, the comments to her and her achievements were cold and lifeless, yet the words of this boy-turned-angeloid were full of warmth and had a sense of genuine appreciation.

As I approached it again, I gently gripped it, making sure to keep my finger away from the trigger, knowing I could probably blow this entire room up with just a misfire. I gave her a reassured smile and told her to sync it up. She gave me a withering stare but thankfully my honest smile was enough to win her over.

She hooked her PC up into the gun and sync-ed it with my body and suit. "This might hurt a little, so just bear it," she warned. Before I could ask about it, spikes shot from the arm slot of the rifle and penetrated my forearm.

"SONAVABITCH!" I cursed loudly. Beta laughed at my expense, but she was still close enough for me to gently whack with my wing. Knocking her on her admittedly nice butt, I took my turn to laugh. With a string of curses, she got up and pointed her Prometheus at me, but Solara told her to stop.

"Yes, Master," she grumbled. Her face turned red in anger when I stuck my tongue out at her as Solara looked away. Her teeth grind-ed each other almost into powder as she held her outburst in.

"There, the gun's is connected with you," the scientist announced. "Try dismissing it."

I did what she said...or tried to, but I really didn't know how. I looked to her for some help and she took pity on me. "Just think about it," she hinted. I did what she said and to my shock, the gun disappeared in a dark purple light.

''Whoa. That's convenient," I muttered. If only I could do that when cleaning my room, then my life would have been so much easier.

"Alright, now which of the other weapons do you want?" she asked. If she was expecting me to say just the pistols and a sword or something, she had another thing coming.

"I want them all." Annoying to me, I didn't surprise her. In fact, she'd been expecting it. 'She must've memorized my entire mind like a book by now,' I figured.

It took her only a minute for each of the weapons I'd picked up before, and before I knew it, I was armed to the teeth and itchin' for my first mission, or maiden flight.

"Also, you may not have noticed yet, but your wings have the ability to launch Sparrow missiles. They are similar to the Artemis missiles Ikaros is capable of using, though like the others, since I don't have access to the weapon designs made by Daidalos, I wasn't able to make them as powerful," she admitted almost regretfully.

Before I could comment, she continued, "However...given your newer body, you can unleash four times the amount that she can," she stated, causing me to forget about the weaker firepower. If I remembered some of the gathered field data on Ikaros, she could launch 12 Artemis missiles at once.

So with simple math, I figured I could launch 48 Sparrow missiles at once. A hundred jabs were just as, if not more effective, then a haymaker. If I land one or two against Ikaros consistently, then I could just wear her down; pick her apart piece by piece instead of going for an instant K.O. Not only would it be physically degrading, but psychologically as well.

"Come, please, Omega," she motioned for me to follow her as she exited the vault. When me, Beta, and the few Royal Guards that were there exited, she remotely locked the door and made out the exit. Tasking the guards already posted at the door to stay there, we all continued on her way back up into the palace.

"I guess I'm going to make my first impression as an angeloid?" I asked.

"Yes," she responded sternly. "It was solely my idea to turn you into an angeloid as the Sky Master was making the same mistake over and over again with the other angeloids."

The situation sounded familiar to me, something I learned in school. "Those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it," I said from memory. She smiled fondly at that.

"That is very true. I believe I've picked the right one to by my Omega," she stated as her eyes shone a brilliance of excitement and happiness. "Please try to be respectful like you were earlier. We will be in the presence of the council, as well as several other high members of society. I don't need them thinking you're a waste of resources and a threat to Synapse, okay?"

I could see the pleading look in her eyes, as well as a sense of nervousness, like one would get before performing in front of a crowd. I knew she was putting all of her eggs into one basket here, but I'd never noticed just how important my success was to her. At first, I felt like an experimental soldier, but now I feel like a lifeline. I couldn't help but sympathize for her.

I surprised her with a one-arm side-hug from out of nowhere. "Don't worry. I'll knock the feathers off their wings," I promised. She laughed a little bit, a much needed relief from her anxiety episode.

"Also, Reikoku showed much faith in me when he accepted this plan. If he comes off as condescending, don't take it personal. He has to keep up an image of superiority," she informed. I grunted but relented from saying anything.

As we neared the new doorway, I threw a curious glance at Solara, who gestured towards Beta. I looked at the harpy and she gave me the bird, no pun intended, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

I stopped just before the entrance and composed myself, straighten my back, and followed a smiling Solara out into the throne room with ease, gaining the attention of all its inhabitants.

_(3rd Person)_

Reikoku was keeping his attitude aloft and confident, yet since the unforeseeable event that took place just an hour ago, he was slightly apprehensive. This new angeloid/human hybrid was suppose to guarantee Ikaros' defeat and Tomoki Sakurai's death. If something really did happen to sabotage his head angeloid researcher's newest work, it would only grind his already grind-ed gears.

It was much to his relief when they were all told the good news by the guard. Echo opted to stay as well since her master was going to join them soon. By now, many of my fellow angels were gathered along the walls and my throne, talking and gossiping about what this new angeloid was and why it had caused so much of a commotion earlier.

Nobody knew anything, of course, hence...gossip. Anyway, by now, the council had been gathered for the presentation of the newest angeloid as he had promised them a real treat. It was nearing the end of the hour when most of the gossiping stopped and everyone was silent. All eyes had turned to the group of angels and guards walking from the destroyed entrance into the lab's pathway.

He looked over and his eyes instantly landed on a tall and intimidating figure he didn't recognize walking with Solara and Beta. He towered over all the angels and angeloid guards around him imposingly. His armored talon-ed feet made audible 'click' 'click' noises as he was led by a smiling Solara towards the front of his throne. Anybody that was in the way immediately scooted over.

There were some murmurs from the group, most obviously being that they were surprised that the new angeloid was male. Omega was the first male battle-class angeloid ever created, so they had the right to murmur. The grey and silver armor caught the rays of the sun and made him a freakin' disco ball as he moved. As they all came to the center of his throne room, they stopped and turned to bow to him.

At first, the angeloid, which Reikoku finally recognized as that Lucas that was brought in the other day, didn't bow. Appreciatively, he corrected himself and bowed on one knee with his face down and both fist planted into the ground. Even when he was on a knee, he was still an imposing figure. He had to have been atleast 6'5 or '7.

The murmurs stopped when the Sky Master finally broke the silence. "Solara-san, you have informed us that you have created a new angeloid to battle against the rogue Uranus Queen and the other traitorous First Generation Angeloids. Please introduce us to it."

No one knew, except for probably Solara, that Omega was already thinking about punching this guy in the face. 'He referred to me as an 'IT', that toga-wearing fruitcake!'

Solara stood up and started the presentation. "As you're all aware of, the threat of our enemies has been growing, with several 1st Generation angeloids having joined the sides of a group of humans, the same humans who have been invading our beloved Synapse."

There were several angels slightly hissing about that particular problem, namely a pair of Gamma-type Interceptor-Class Harpies who were also present with nothing better to do.

"This magnificent new angeloid before me is the product of countless hours of research and trials & tribulations. I have already created a pair of angeloids who are very powerful, but have lacked the right leader to command them, since the tactics of the humans and angeloids are ones that can't be countered with just simple commands."

She motioned for the large male angeloid behind her to stand. Unknown to them all, three pairs of eyes were watching the whole presentation after having hacked into the palace's security cameras. One of them being Daidalos. She watched the scene with slight horror and much worry.

"Allow me to introduce to you the newest and most advanced 2nd Generation angeloid yet and the 1st of his type. The Seraph Combat-Class Angeloid, Type: Omega. Not only is an angeloid, but a hybrid at that."

Many of people present didn't understand the full concept of that, yet Daidalos did and she became horrified by it. "He was a human I selected out of all the humans in the world who would be the perfect candidate for this. He didn't even resist us capturing him, instead he actually welcomed it. He is the first human/angeloid hybrid ever made."

The room was deftly silent. It was so quiet, you could hear a mouse peeing on cotton.

With Daidalos, her fears were confirmed by the announcement. "I can't believe this. How could they do something so terrible. I must warn Tomoki and the other as soon as possible." The only reason she didn't try to warn them yet was because the presentation wasn't over.

Meanwhile in the room, the quietness exploded into loud murmurs and ramblings. Even though there were several insults about his human half, Omega didn't cower from the stares and words of the angels around him. Yet that didn't stop him from clinching his fists by his side.

All the noise was once again silenced by Reikoku's commanding voice. "Please silence, everyone. Let us hear the rest of our dear Solara's introduction."

They willingly obeyed and that was Solara's signal to continue. "I am well aware of all your feelings towards the humans, but our previous attempts to destroy them and the traitorous angeloids have failed because we are so different. While we have been thinking like we have, the humans think differently, therefore making it hard for us to predict their moves. That's when I got the idea to create Omega.

I had my Scout-Interceptor Harpies scan an entire continent for this human. He came with no fight at all, because he felt the same way we do. His was just human not one day ago. Unlike us, he can think like the humans and therefore, effectively combat them."

"What makes you so sure that he will not just betray us when he gets the first chance?" Reikoku asked. Solara understood what he was doing and why, but before she could respond accordingly, Omega stepped forward and looked right at the Sky Master. It was an action that shocked most and had many of the guards' weapons pointed at him.

"Why, you ask? Because I chose on my own free will to be here! I allowed with no second thoughts this scientist to take me from everything I've ever known and dissect my body like a frog and be put back together like a cheap toy. If I wanted to betray you all, then I would have destroyed half this palace already when I was getting my weapons sync-ed with my body. Look at my neck! I hate no chain to control my actions! I am here today because I want to be, not because I'm some robot being given orders!"

With his piece spoken, he stepped back into line. The guards were slow to lower their weapons, but Solara assured them it was okay. Solara was shocked at first, but then beaming with pride. The former emotion was felt all around the room, even by Daidalos and the two other pairs of mysterious eyes watching, yet Reikoku couldn't have been happier on the inside.

He started to voice his emotion with a loud moment of laughter. When he regained his mirth, he clapped his hands a couple of times in approval. "My, my, my...this is certainly an interesting circumstance. A angeloid/human being a servant of his own free will. And his outburst, it was filled with more emotion then anything I have ever heard. However, does he speak the truth when he said he could have destroyed the palace, Solara?"

Abit embarrassed by that little part, she nodded. "Indeed. If he truly wished it, he would have revolted already. He has the power to."

This brought on much talk among the council and the crowd of about a 200 angels. One of the councilmen stood up and declared, for just everyone's peace of mind, that Omega be given a master. Omega was quick to want to launch a sparrow missile at the fool, but he knew there was no getting out of it.

"Very well," he spoke up, cutting off the Sky Master. "If that is what you wish, though it won't make any difference. **Imprinting...****now**."

Imagine a person waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, and when they opened the door, their family member jumped out of it screaming, thus startling the shit out of him/her. That was Solara's reaction when she felt the familiar Master's chain connect to her hand.

She calmed herself and held up the chain, seeing it connecting to a collar around Omega's neck. "Lucas?" she said in a low voice. He gave her a simple smile and explained.

"You really think I'm gonna let some random person command me? Think again, girl, cuz now you're stuck with me." After a few seconds, she chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

'You're truly something else, you baka.'

Reikoku was pleased with the deed as well as everyone else, feeling a bit better that this walking WMD (weapon of mass destruction) was now under his master's control.

"Solara, can I try out my new body now?" he asked. She nodded and looked up at the Sky Master.

"If you would like, Sky Master, I can order a demonstration of his abilities to be performed. I've thought about it for months ahead of this moment and have prepared a suitable warm-up."

Reikoku nodded and waved her on before being met with a large virtual screen that showed twenty angeloid drones waiting far outside. Theses drones were different from all the other angeloids. Their battle and processing capabilities were heighten with no emotional control necessary. They were, in every sense of the word, soulless and emotionless drones that would follow every order. Completely expendable were the two words that best described their existence, that was by human moral standards.

Solara turned to Omega with a smirk. "Very well. Omega, your master commands you to engage and eliminate all angeloid battle-class drones."

He gave a loud laugh. "HA, as if you needed to even tell me that...Master." She blushed slightly from the title as he took a few steps forward before fully extending his massive set of wings.

The size of his wings alone impressed and stunned much of the crowd. "Don't blink, or you'll miss the whole show," he yelled. He activated the booster unit on his wings and fire began shooting out of them and the thruster packs on his calves, slowing lifting him up. He then arched his back forward before shooting out of the throne room through the wide opening like a rocket, quite literally. He even left a sonic boom in his wake, blowing a few of the angels off their feet.

'Knock'em dead, Omega,' Solara said as she looked out at his fleeting form with pride. Soon, everyone turned towards the massive virtual display that showed the awaiting division of drones.

When he got there, he saw his opponents. Though they were angeloids, they didn't even have a face. It was like someone gave a bunch of mannequins armor, wings, and guns.

"Alright, time to die!" Omega yelled. He summoned his twins, Gemini and Geminee and began firing away. The drones were quick to evade, yet his speed was still enough to catch a trio of drones off-guard. Though his pistols packed the power of the Harpies' Prometheus cannon, and then some, the drones were durable enough to survive the blasts, though smoking and burnt in several places.

He began firing from left to right with his rapid fire pistol before bringing out Geminee with his right and firing off a charged shot point-blank in an attacking drone's faceless face. The blast was enough to cause significant damage to its body, yet it was still operatonal.

"You're a tough bastard, aren't you?" he asked, slightly perturbed that a head-shot wasn't an instant kill. While it retreated, he remained in his spot and was actually able to hold the entire division at bay with just those two guns. His stance was lazy yet he wasn't feeling challenged at all.

He fired several volleys at two incoming drones but they continued towards him. As they clashed on the screen, it looked like the two drones had impaled him, but this was not to be so. Upon closer view, Omega had simply turned his body with his hands holstering his pistols in the pockets on his thighs and the swords and their owners' arms went through the gap between his arms on body. With a spinning motion, he dragged their bodies through the air and let go of them.

They flew a good mile away before regaining themselves. Meanwhile, Omega was currently using hand-to-hand combat to catch and deflect blows and either punch, kick, or throw incoming drones. Five of them surrounded him and went in at the same time. Together, they came upon him and for a sec, it looked like they'd got him. The crowd thought the same thing again, yet the screen showed him with his wing boosters active and floating above them with a bored expression.

He took off flying through the sky with all twenty once again on his tales. They were fast, but he was slowly losing them. Wanting to test out his maneuverability, he sped towards some large ruins on a floating island not too far away. The drones gave chase through the maze of ruins, but had to slow down to avoid colliding into the walls due to the sharp turns. However, everyone witnessed through the screen a pink flame zig-zagging through the maze at high speeds.

Omega was actually making it look alot easier then it was. He had to scan the inner structure of the building and the preset his flight path to safely guide him through it at the fastest speed possible. Thankfully, the booster unit to his wings were very easy to control and he was making 90 degree turns look like as easy as lift-off and he didn't have to sacrifice much speed.

When he exited through the other side, he scanned the building to see them all still in there, though they were getting smart by just destroying the place. Not wasting time, he equipped the Zeus Cannon. The moment he did that, Solara and Beta actually felt sorry for those drones.

He began charging the railgun up, and at the same time, he launched all the Sparrow missiles he could at one time. From his wings, 48 very destructive sparrow missiles shot out to the sides and arched outwards before eventually turning back to the ruins.

The moment the first angeloid appeared from the ruin, Omega heard the first beep as all the sparrow missiles impacted the island, setting the entire landmass aflame. Omega used his Aegis shield to defend against the blast wave. His scanners showed there were still five more drones left, including the one in front of him.

The drone charged at him with a Prometheus cannon charging to fire. "**BEEP**"

That was the sound he was waiting for. By this moment, the railgun's mouth was glowing a bright blue with electricity erupting out of the sides.

"Do ya feel lucky...punk?" He pulled the trigger past the actual border that separated the pulling of the trigger to charge, and the actual firing of the gun. Even with the Aegis shield surrounding his front, he couldn't prepare himself for the sound of a million lightning bolts striking right by his ears.

The crowd watching could hear the the sound from the palace. It sounded like the grand-daddy of all lightning bolts crackling across the sky, and it even looked the part. From the jaws of the railgun, the metal slug flew at incalculable speeds, blowing a hole clean through the drone and the ruins, but that wasn't all.

Immediately following the slug, which was the only part anybody could ever hope to see, was a massive arc of lightning that disintegrated the drone and, as it made contact with the massive landmass, burned and crystallized a thirty foot hole through the floating island before destroying it all as well.

To Omega, he had actually been temporarily blinded by the lightning flash, and the only reason the onlookers weren't was because the screen immediately adjust its resolution to tint the brightness. However, it was because of that moment of vulnerability that Omega didn't notice the drone ramming its sword through his body.

Solara looked utterly shocked by the enormous upset and couldn't even process the odds of that happening. The same could have been said for anyone watching. Surprisingly, the only person who didn't seem phased was Omega himself. He looked down at the sword through his gut for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the drone still gripping the sword. He honestly didn't feel anything.

Smirking with that in mind, he pulled the sword in his gut forward to bring the drone closer before he summoned the Sword of Mars in a reverse grip and thrust through his own abs and into the chest of the drone behind him. The drone seemed just as surprised as the people watching this move.

He removed the swords from his body as the drone floated backwards in its death-rows He tossed the other's sword down to the ground and dismissed his own sword. As if walking on air, he went up to the drone and grabbed its face with one hand while he stabbed the other into its chest with ease. With the former hand, he strengthened his grip til the skull of the drone was crushed to scrap metal before kicking the body off of the hand impaling its body.

He looked down at the sword wounds and noticed the holes already closing. He brought up his vitals screen and noticed that his functionality only dropped from 100% to 95%

'No way. That's pretty bad-ass. I couldn't believe all of this was possible with this body. It's indescribable ' Just then, he got an incoming command being done remotely. It was from 'Master Solara'. 'Oh, she's gonna get an airhead now.'

He clicked on it with his mind and the message opened as if he was wearing a HUD display. "_Please return immediately. Everyone was more then impressed. I doubt anyone questions the success of my experiment._ Thanks..Lucas"

"I'm on my way," he responded and flew back towards the palace in the distance. It was on his way back that he noticed the effects of the Zeus Cannon on a lvl. 3 charge. Behind where the island use to be were the clouds, let there was a massive cylindrical hole in their formations for as far as the eye could see. The only thing he could see on the other side was the moon that was rising into the sky.

He wouldn't have thought much of that until he saw something shiny on the moon. Looking with his enhanced, scope vision that was a benefit of the surgery, he closed in on the object on the moon. When he got closer, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way in Hell," he muttered. He opened his internal messenger box and sent 'Master Solara' another reply.

When Solara got a message from Omega, she was on the receiving end of numerous handshakes and congratulatory remarks. She politely excused her and read the message on her PC.

_"Hey, if you look close enough at the moon, you can see the Earth's reflection"-Omega_

"What the heck does he mean by that?" She began downloading live feed from Omega's eyes and scrolled the time bar back to whenever he looked at the moon. She stopped when he first looked at it and saw as he zoomed in on the celestial body. She became intrigued by the shining object on it as well. When she eventually saw the focused image of the moon's surface, she let out a gasp as the screen clearly showed the surface of the visible side of the moon, and about a tenth of it was solid and cracked glass.

Remembering her claim that the heat from the lightning discharge of the lvl.3 charge could burn the ground so much, it could turn the dirt and sand into glass, she let out a chuckle that soon turned into laughter. She'd just made a weapon that glassed the freakin' moon from the atmosphere of Earth!

The only person who wasn't all laughs and smiles was Daidalos, who'd watched about as much of the event as she could take. She couldn't waste anymore time. She had to warn the others NOW!

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I just found the wiki to this anime. yeeeeaaaahhh! But, I don't plan on changing anything. I'll simply explain myself.**

**As most of you know, the first generation of angeloids were built by Daidalos. This first generation included Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, and the Harpies.**

**The second generation was built by the Master of Synapse, the fella who I've been referring to as the 'High One'. These includes Chaos, Siren, Hiyori, and Ikaros Melan, the latter three I haven't introduced yet.**

**Now, some of you are probably going to be confused about my naming of them. I'm trying to show some originality by making up some classes. I made up Solara, obviously, and I would like to explain some things.**

**Solara-Head researcher and angeloid developer for the Master of Synapse. She's about 153 cm tall, with long, black hair and green eyes. She has a slim build with a slight b-cup bust. She's very smart and has almost no morals, though this might change after prolonged exposure to Omega. She idolizes Daidalos like a god and wishes to one day surpass her. She has plans to achieve that goal, as she constantly mentions Life and Death, which might have been hinted as being two Second Generation Angeloids.**

**Scout-Interceptors- Basically, they have the same design and physical appearance as the Harpies we all know and love from the manga, though the only difference in these are their wing designs. While the canon harpies' wing types are non-variable, high altitude, the Scout-Interceptor harpies like Beta and Echo have non-variable, Super-fast acceleration type wings (the same as Astraea).**

**Unlike the other angeloids, who're given a letter of the Greek alphabet, these private breed of harpies have the military name for the letters. Ex. A-alpha, B-beta, C-charlie, D-delta, E-echo, F-fox(I'm removing the -trot from this one), and so forth.**

**Now, the Royal Guards. They, like the Scout-Interceptors, are first generation angeloids belonging personally to Solara, who uses these RGs to guard the palace. These angeloids are heavily modeled after the Close-Combat Angeloid, Type Delta, aka Astraea. As for their letter types, the same rule for the S-Int. applies to them.**

**As for Omega's Variable Wing type. It isn't as advance as Ikaros', but just enough to make it the 2nd most advanced type of wings.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review or comment. It would mean a lot to get some reader feedback**


	4. Face to Face with Life and Death

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm glad my story has been getting more views, but the lack of feedback is a big disappointment. Oh well, I've come this far, so I'll see to it through to the end. This story is OC oriented, but I will involve plenty of the 'good guys.' I had said this would be a harem, so I need some suggestions. I was only thinking of angeloids and angels from Synapse, but I want to hear your opinion of the matter. Maybe you can even send me some angel/angeloid OCs as well. Btw, no I haven't read the manga yet, but I'll try to keep most of the plot in some kind of similarity to the canon.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and remember to review for my pride and heart's sakes. This chapter will show the canon group for the first time, and Omega will finally meet Life and Death. **

**This chapter goes out to Noble787 for being my first reviewer, and buddy, you hit the nail on the head. Everyone, this story will be mainly oriented in Synapse. We don't know alot about the place, so in this story, you all will be exploring the people, culture, and sights of Ikaros' homeworld right beside Lucas/Omega.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon about Sora no Otoshimono, which sucks because I so would have made these guys in it by now, but I do own Omega and all of the weapons he uses, as well as Life&Death. :P**

* * *

_"An official report has not yet been released concerning the moon's new appearance. First noticed by several hundred different people who happened to have been looking at the moon the moment something indescribeable happened. If you're just tuning into this news alert then brace yourselves. _

_If you look at the moon close enough, you can see that a tenth of its surface has been turned to glass. Astronomists and physics experts haven't come to an exact explanation, but their theory is that a solar flare ejected from the sun and impacted the surface of the moon. They believe that the intense heat of the projectile could have easily heated the rocky surface to the point where it turned to glass. They back this belief up with the fact that the intense hit from lightning can glass sand and earth alike wherever it strikes._

_Government officials and scientific experts have been quick to dismiss a few claims that they themselves glassed the moon with secret testing of new weapons. All national leaders have agreed that there is nothing in their arsenals capable of reaching the moon and causing that amount of devastation, as well as gather that much heat. _

_"Even the centers of the explosions from the atomic bombs dropped on Japan in 1945 weren't hot enough to glass the ground where they occured," officials said._

_There have even been talks of NASA sending an international crew to inve-"_ The TV was suddenly muted as Eishirou Sugata turned to face the members of the New World Discovery Club. Attending this important meeting were Mikako Satsukitane-student body president, Sohara Mitsuki, Tomoki Sakurai, and his three angeloids: Ikaros, Nymph, and Astraea.

For once, everyone was paying absolute attention; even Tomoki wasn't complaining over in his corner, thanks to the efforts of Mikako. Astraea was listening, but with half a sandwich in her mouth and munching loudly.

"As some of us are aware, with the events that have been transpiring as of the past years, the thought of this incredible event seems to be more then coincidental," Sugata started off. "The chances of a solar flare hitting the earth, much less our moon, is incredibly slim. Normally, I would give the experts the benefit of the doubt, but seeing as how just two weeks ago, a hurricane moving in a counter-clockwise rotation was caused by Chaos-san, I have to disagree with them."

"So..you believe Synapse is behind this, more specifically another 2nd Generation angeloid," Nymph surmised.

Sugata fixed his glasses with a push of his finger and nodded. "Precisely."

"But why the moon?" Sohara asked. "Why try to destroy something so far away?"

"I doubt the purpose of whatever was the cause of this was to destroy the moon, Sohara-san. Given how there could be no strategical advantage from it unless they were willing to radically change Earth's environmental balance to cause natural chaos, I believe it wasn't intentional."

"So what do you think happened?" Astraea said as the busty, blond klutz devoured the rest of her ham sandwich. The amount of food that girl could put down was frightening, even rivaling Eishirou's own ability. Eishirou began by making dramatic body languages as he described his thoughts.

"During the period from June 30, 1946, to August 18, 1958, the U.S. used Bikini Atoll in the Marshall Islands as the testing bed for their nuclear weapons progam. I believe we are witnessing a similar action by Synapse. It's the only reasonable explanation I can think of," the NWDC President explained.

His sharp facial features were in deep concentration as he could only hope he was wrong. Sohara didn't want to bother him too much, but thankfully Nymph stepped in again to give the Synapse version of what was spoken.

"In other words, he said that it is possible that Synapse has built a newer 2nd Generation angeloid and that whatever turned the moon into the biggest mirror in existence was probably the result of its testing," she stated with some worry marring her small features.

"Yeah, but now that Ikaros is all better, you three could pound the crap of whatever they send," Tomoki added, finally drawn into the conversation if only to end the meeting. If he hurried, he could probably catch the girls' volleyball team in the locker room.

While they all knew he just wanted to escape the meeting, he did make a valid point, though the one who looked the most worried was Ikaros herself. The beautiful pink-haired angeloid's face remain solemn. She was clearly not looking forward to having to battle another 'sister.'

Chaos was a second generation angeloid. Not only did Ikarus beat her by herself, but with Nymph and Astraea's help, they were able to beat Chaos' evolved form afterwards like she was nothing. Could the Master of Synapse even create an angeloid powerful enough to take on all three? Then again, who said it was just one? For all they know, Synapse could be creating an entire army to come destroy them.

Eishirou knew this and felt it was time to pay Daedalos another visit. "Nymph, I need to go to Synapse. I have to speak with Daidalos again. Perhaps there is something we don't know yet that she can help with."

"Right." She grabbed her backpack by the door and dug out her Dive Game machine. A Dive Game was actually a game that was very popular in Synapse. Angels could visit each others' dreams and vice-versa. However, Nymph has been using it to transport Eishirou to Synapse on numerous scientific ventures to study and learn more about Synapse. While at first, the danger of getting captured or killed by the Harpies type Gamma was nerve-wracking to her, the two have figured out much about how much time it took for the Harpy pair to respond and would set his retrieval time prior to their arrival.

"Let's go for fifteen minutes this time, Nymph. Once Daidalos detects me, it'll likely be that she'll come get me," he suggested to the blue-haired girl. Said girl finished preparing it and activated it. A loud **'BING'** sound signaled its readiness as the purple portal opened up.

"I will be back as soon as I can," he assured. Mikako and Sohara wished him luck as he stepped into the portal, coincidentally at the same time Tomoki passed out.

* * *

In a land that looked similar to Synapse, Tomoki laid sprawled out on the grassy hill in peaceful slumber. This hill was just one of countless others that dominated the landscape in his dream. This type of dream however, was unlike any other type. Unknown to him, this type of dream was when a mysterious woman would always approach him. Sometimes the dreams would be just a minute long, while others were hours.

He was very familiar with this, since he's had these same dreams since he was seven. The two were very fond of each other, the woman sometimes acting like a lover would, while other times she was more motherly. These dreams were so cherished, that Tomoki almost always woke up from them crying.

Fortunately, this time would be different it seemed, as the woman whose face was shadowed with long blue hair and had angel wings, knelt by him and shook him urgently.

"Tomo-kun! Tomo-kun! You need to listen to me now!" her voice portrayed the urgency and fear in a more emotional and serious manner then her body language and features did. Groaning a little, Tomoki's brown eyes slowly opened to heed the woman's call.

"uhhh-mmmuhh...hey." The sight of her distress got his attention as his eyes became more focused and his body alert. "Hey, what's the matter?"

The woman, who many in Synapse would recognize as Daidalos, held his face with both hands to get him to understand how important her message was.

"Everyone is in danger. The Sky Master has created a new type of 2nd Generation angeloid with the sole purpose to kill you and your friends!"

That got his attention, but he was confident Ikaros and the others could handle themselves well. They were the 1st Generation angeloids afterall, right? "Why is it so bad? Ikaros, Nymph, and Astraea were able to whoop Chaos' butt twice. I'm sure they could handle another one, right?"

She shook his head to make her distress clearer. "Tomo-kun, this new angeloid is no regular angeloid. It's a male and the most advanced 2nd Generation I've seen so far. He made a demonstration on his maiden flight where he fought against numerous angeloids. He makes Chaos look like a pushover!"

Before he could even respond, she cut him off. "He's called Omega, and his creator said something about leading two other 2nd Generation angeloids, but I don't know what they are."

The knot that had been forming in Tomoki's gut only intensified 10x fold as his group's fears were realized. They weren't going to be up against one, but apparently three 2nd Gen. angeloids. Why does this have to be happening? After Chaos' defeat and rehabilitation, he'd hoped he could finally have his peace and quiet. Peace and Quiet were the best, yet this Master guy was constantly trying to kill them all!

"Listen, Tomo. I'm out of time now, but don't take this warning lightly." Her and the world around him started to fade into white nothingness, but he could still hear her voice. "I don't know when he'll arrive, just be ready. I'll send Chaos with you. Good luck...Tomo." The last part of her to disappear was her hand which had been softly running through his brown hair.

* * *

He shot up from his snooze to the amusement of Mikako and Nymph, while Sohara had a slightly annoyed look on her face and Ikaros was sitting by his side.

"Did you sleep well, Master?" she asked stoically. He groaned and rubbed the tears from his eyes, an action his childhood friend, Sohara, recognized.

"You had another dream from her, didn't you?" He stiffened and clenched his fists till the knuckles turned white.

"Yeah, and she gave me one hell of a warning," he muttered, getting everyone's attention.

"What!? Is Synapse sending another angeloid after us?" she asked, her face now showing complete concern. Luck didn't seem to be on their side, or either Karma had it out for them, cuz he nodded his head up and down slowly.

"Yeah. Apparently, this new one, she called him 'Omega'." The part about the new angeloid being a male confused the humans.

"A male angeloid? When me and Sugata-senpai were in Synapse that first time, all we saw were women angeloids. Even those guards were female," she recalled from memory of the brief time they had traveled there. It didn't help when Nymph and Astraea confirmed that they'd never seen a male angeloid.

"Well, that doesn't matter," he almost shouted. "She said this new guy makes Chaos look like a pushover; her words exactly."

Even Mikako seemed concerned by this news. While she had kept quiet, she tried to take in this new information. If Ei-kun manages to meet up with Daidalos again, he'll probably come back with more information. However, with this new angeloid around, she couldn't help but worry for his safety...and she couldn't get this bad feeling out of her mind.

"So what will that mean for you three?" she asked, mainly to Nymph since the petite girl would give them her honest opinion. "From the sounds of it, you it will take you three working together to bring him down."

While she wasn't meaning to, the remark made Nymph and Astraea feel abit insulted, but it was the combat specialist that responded first. "Now listen here! We'll beat this new guy down real good. Alpha is feeling alot better then she did the last time we fought Chaos, and with Nymph-senpai increasing my power, this Omega won't stand a chance!"

"Jeez, I didn't mean to insult you three," Sohara said sincerely. She was just worried is all.

"Well, while Delta does make a couple of good points, we shouldn't get cocky. We may have the Uranus Queen on our side, but we don't know what we're up against," Nymph added while she kept her eyes on the watch she used to time Eishirou's visits.

"That's not all, guys," Tomoki joined in. "She said that there might be two other angeloids with this Omega, so she's sending Chaos over to help us."

Well, he sure took a piss on their confidence. While Ikaros had remained quiet, she was deeply sad that she was going to have to fight more of her kin, this time a 'brother' from the sounds of it. The more she contemplated it, the more her anger grew. 'This was all Reikoku's fault' she thought, proving to herself her hatred for the Master of Synapse by using his real name. 'He keeps forcing us to fight our own kind while he uses and tosses away any angeloid he feels like.

She clinched her fists, an uncommon action of hers that differs from her normally more emotionless self. Though Nymph removed all of her emotional protection by accident when she removed the memory protections that obscurred her past, she didn't utilize the full benefit of that freedom.

'All this fighting has to end someday. My reactor hurts whenever I have to fight other angeloids. I don't like hurting people if it can be helped.' She continued to quietly stay by Tomoki's side as he socialized with everyone else.

* * *

The moment Eishirou stepped out of the portal, he didn't even have time to enjoy the scenery or observe his surrounding when another portal opened up right in front of him. Daidalos' upperhalf appeared from it as she offered her hand.

"Please hurry, Eishirou-san. The patrols have increased and I don't know how much I we have." The urgency of her voice was more then enough incentive for the boy to take her hand and enter her portal. Only moments later did a patrol of Scout-Interceptor Class Harpies fly overhead. If they'd wasted a moment later, then the pair would have surely spotted them.

What felt like minutes but actually seconds later, the odd looking pair stepped from the portal and into the clean and futuristic looking lab of Daidalos main angeloid research. They passed several capsules, one holding a still medically-induced comatosed Chaos. Ever since they'd brought her back, the angel woman had been hard at work undoing the damages the Master of Synapse had done to her core and software programs.

Daidalos sat in a rotatable chair in front of a huge set of computer screens and began typing numerous keys to bring up all the information she has thus far uncovered.

"I'm glad you're here, Sugata-san. You're timing couldn't have been more perfect," she said softly, much more so then when she met in out in the open. "I'm sure you have several questions, some perhaps having to do with the recent events."

That got his attention focused on her words then. "So you are saying that the Master of Synapse was responsible? Somehow I knew a solar flare was to coincidental," he mused.

"There are no such things as coincidences, and the answer to your question is yes and no."

"Yes, and no?" he asked, wondering what she meant by the contradiction.

"While he was somewhat responsible, the direct fault lies solely with Omega during his test run to impress Reikoku," she stated. Seeing his questioning glance as a sign to continue, she explained what the reason was why his timing here was perfect. "Seraph Combat-Class Angeloid, Type: Omega."

She tapped a key and an image of 3ft image of Omega popped up one of the bigger screens. "What is that?" teh normally calm-demeanor on Sugata's face failing for a moment. she looked over the picture of this new enemy and immediately noticed it wasn't a female. He continued to take mental notes of him, from height, his wings, armor, and to his face. From just looks, he could already tell this guy was bad news.

"That is Omega. He's the newest 2nd Generation angeloid. He's as every bit as dangerous as he looks and sounds. He's the first ever male angeloid to be built, Seraph. However, the reason for that is that he's a hybrid. He was just a young, adult, human male a week ago, but they turned him into an angeloid killing machine," she announced.

The look on her friend's face was one of mixed horror and disbelief. He tried to same something but the words couldn't come out. "I know, I had the same reaction," she admitted.

"They claim that he came on his own free will, but I can't imagine any person allowing their body to be torn to shreds and rebuilt with cybernetic parts. Despite this, he retains much of what I'm assuming is his personality that he had before his creation. He even stood up and proclaimed to the Sky Master, the council, and over two hundred angels exactly why he wasn't gonna betray them since he didn't even have a 'chain of service' imprinted yet, until he imprinted his creator on his own will to appease the worry within the building."

Sugata was very quiet, trying to process all he's been told. "You're telling me this new angeloid, this 'Omega', is basically the most advanced 2nd Generation as of yet. What makes him so dangerous?" he asked as he hoped to get more intel then this.

"Well, if it's fighting capabilities you're wanting, he's a Death Star, like from your humans' movies, but just man-sized. A single discharge from a massive weapon of his is what glassed the moon. Unfortunately, his creator must have taken almost excessive precautions when remaking him."

She brought up the data during that moment she had tried to scan him but the data was all unreadable with and fuzzy. Since this was a recorded stream, there was no way to clear it up.

"I couldn't scan his body for an accurate reading on any his fighting strengths, so whoever made him must have installed a powerful jammer and anti-hacking system into his body. The only thing I have been able to get is camera footage from inside the large throne room and a bit of the virtual screen that showed a close-up of Omega's progress during the demonstration."

When she finished the lengthy explanation, she finally brought up a recording of as much of the meeting as she could. "I'm going to go ahead and make a copy to give to you. It would be quiker and easier to just show everyone to better explain the warning I gave to Tomo-kun a little while ago."

The tall boy seemed surprised by that. He didn't remember Tomoki having any dreams. "I had given him a warning just moments after you'd entered the Dive Game portal."

'Convenient enough,' he mused. "Do you really think he'll pose such a problem to us, Daidalos-sensei?" She smiled and felt abit embarrassed from the honorable suffix he used, but then went back to seriousness.

"Alone, I don't believe he can defeat the four of you."

"Four of us?"

"Mommy-chan, where's Ni-san? (**referring to big brother**)" a young voice interrupted them. Eishirou spun around and was startled a bit to see Chaos' child-form standing before him. He didn't even hear her, which sorta creeped him out a bit.

Chaos was a small child angeloid at about 4ft tall, probaly shorter, with long blonde hair framing her face. She had a serene smile that seemed to be countered by the innocent yet psychopathic look in her eyes, though that might be because of their purple color. Her small nun's outfit was repaired and her eight 'wings', if they were even that, were looking good as new.

Almost losing his cool for a moment, he recovered as he remembered that she was NOT out to kill them all this time. That Chaos was as good as gone. Now, she was just a curious little 2nd Gen. angeloid.

Daidalos stepped past him and rubbed the young girl's head. "Don't worry, Chaos-chan. When I'm done talking to Sugata-san, he'll take you to big brother, okay?" She got a ridiculous smile as her eyes lit up in glee.

"Hai!" she cried enthusiastically. She giggled in delight from the affection she was given and lunged to hug her 'mother'. They embraced each other for several moments before Daidalos broke apart the hug.

"Now be a good girl and wait for me to finish talking to my guest," the angel ordered. The girl stepped back and smiled brightly. The little scene was enough to make Sugata chuckle. He never would have thought a dangerous former enemy like Chaos would act so...innocent.

"Gomenasai (**It's an apology**)," she apologized (**see**?). Eishirou dismissed for there was no need. "Now, I'm sending Chaos with you for extra help. The reason for this is that there are supposedly two more angeloids coming with Omega."

"Two more, you say? This is not good. Do you know anything about them?"

Daidalos shook her head in defeat. "No..I've looked everywhere in the system and have found a few other 2nd Gen. angeloids in the process of being created, but none match what little information I have of them. From what Solara declared at the presentation of Omega, is that he was created to lead two very powerful angeloids. The reason she made a hybrid was because Omega was to lead the other two more effectively then a simple command to kill. Since he was part human, he could think like you humans and come up with his own strategies to counter your own. This is why he's so dangerous."

When she finished, Sugata immensely agreed that this new angeloid hybrid was extremely dangerous. And the worst part of it was that they still didn't know what he was capable of, same going for his two companions. They could not allow any overconfidence to taint their readiness, now. When he gets back, he'll make sure to have an emergency meeting with everyone.

"Then I best be on my way. Thank you, Daidalos-sensei," he thanked while bowing at a 30degrees, an act that was consider very gracious. She gave a slight bow in return and handed him a copy of the data that was compatable to his computer.

"I'll let Tomo-kun know if there's anything else I learn. Please help keep them safe. You too, Chaos. Do your best to protect your big brother now, okay?" The two bowed quickly as a portal opened behind Sugata. While he began disintegrating into yellow molecules, Chaos simply lept into the portal and the two disappeared from Daidalos' lab.

"I pray for your safety," the worried scientist said, knowing they couldn't hear her voice.

* * *

Inside her angeloid lab, Solara was finishing the final preparations to bring Omega's partners from stasis. While on the outside, she was portraying a young angel with a so-far bright career, on the inside, she was actually very concerned for Omega's well-being. He was about to meet Life & Death, two of the most complicated angeloids she'd ever built.

"Is there a reason why you're giving off that aura of fear?" asked what was she to be her greatest legacy. How he was able to read her mind like a book after only knowing her for a little over a day, she would figure out one day, but for now, she figured it was best if he knew now.

"Yes, there certainly is, Omega. When I said I wanted you to become the master of Life and Death, I literally meant it. They are the two angeloids that you will lead. They will watch your every move, listen to your every word; they will learn from your actions and mistakes. Hopefully, as I believe, you will be much more capable then the others."

"What others?" This was the first time he'd heard about there having been others to have tried to fill his current role. She clenched her fists as she calculated all the possibilities of what would happen in just a few minutes.

"Before you, I had tried to create other angeloids to lead them because they prefer to have a leader over them. Unfortunately, they haven't met a leader...angeloid or angel..that they have liked." When she said that, Omega saw that her eyes were shut tight as if she was trying not to think anymore about it, but his curiosity couldn't be stopped now, so he had to ask.

"What happened to them?" He almost regretted asking when she looked him in the eyes and he saw in her green orbs so much pain and regret.

"Life and Death killed them...ALL of them. After that, they would just go back into stasis to wait for the next candidate."

Omega wasn't prepared to hear that answer. Sure, he'd thought the angeloids just might have beat up their 'unqualified' leaders, but not that they'd killed them then just go back to sleep like they'd done nothing wrong. For the first time since he got his new body, Omega was having some doubts.

"I believe in you..Lucas," she turned away when she said his real name, something that he would only tolerate from her since it was her who picked to give so much power and freedom to.

"Thanks, Solara." She didn't mind if he used her name instead of 'Master'. She kinda liked it. It would be a constant reminder to her that she would not have to blame herself for what she did to an innocent Downer. It let her know that he didn't think of her as a master, but possibly a friend. That was the theory she came up with anyone.

"Well, when will I meet them?" he asked with little to no fear. Perhaps he was just showing that confidence to ease her mood as well.

"Now," she declared as she punched in a final key on the computer. They were currently standing in front of capsules #23 and #22. The lid on one of them was pure white while the other was the purest color of black Omega had ever seen.

When the dim lights turned to red, it set the room into a black and red setting, giving an almost horror movie feel. The lids to the beds lit up and lifted up slowly. He was expecting whatever was in that one pod with the white light to blind him but instead, it looked like the light contained itself within the capsule; the same was happening with the pitch black one as well.

Both light and dark were moving as if they were a fire of that color all the while slowly shrinking into a smaller form. He didn't know what to expect since he'd not been shown any pictures of them. In fact, everything lately was kinda being thrown at him in a hurry it felt like. Despite the lack of knowledge, his instincts started screaming in alarm towards one of the two beings, probably whoever was Death.

Soon, the bodies of moving light and darkness calmed like a raging river opening up into a large body of water as they became two humanoid, or rather angeloid, forms. Moving together as if in cadence, the two's hands gripped the rim of the bed and they lifted their bodies up. As the shades became solid, two very much more angeloid forms were revealed, yet a constant aura of their respecitve element shone from their bodies.

Omega's eyes widen in wonder while Solara's widen in trepidation. He would soon experience the first test, one that no one has passed. Heck, even Solara didn't know the answer even after witnessing it for a dozen times. It would be some kind of telepathic conversation with the candidate. She didn't know what the test was, but apparently all preceeding Omega had failed. She couldn't help but worry for him.

As Omega took in the view, he tried to hide his blush cuz he didn't know that Life and Death were beautiful, young women. He looked over the girl emitting the white aura around her. Her skin was a light gold color and her hair was a pink color with shades of red over it all, yet it moved like fire. It was short, probably shoulder width if it were to be let down, but the hair flowed upwards like there was a fan or updraft underneath her. Her eyes were like emerald gems, yet their beauty was outmatched by the wild spirit that blazed within them.

Her body was very fit for a woman's, like one of those beautiful, nutritional body builders, not those manly, scary ones that have so many ripped muscles, duct tape couldn't fix'em, and she stood at about 5'8. She had powerful looking legs that looked as smooth as silk. She had great body definition overall, yet not enough to make her one bit less jaw dropping gorgeous. She had a small, cute nose that seemed too cute to not mention, which thankfully he withheld. The last bit of facial features were her thin, pinkish-red eyebrows and pink, tender lips that seemed VERY inviting.

Her outfit was much more revealing then any other angeloids he'd seen thus far. She wore sandals that had golden strings that criss-crossed over her foot and up her ankle. She wore a brown skirt that resembled his own piece of cloth he wore around his waist, yet hers was just barely long enough to cover her womanhood, left an inch of her round but firm rear to see, and had a cut up the sides to reveal her hips. He didn't dare check to see if she wore anything underneath since she was staring at him like a falcon does a rabbit.

Her top exposed her entire stomach region and mid-back and shoulderblades, which were very toned yet smooth, much like his own armor did, save for the shoulderblades, and it was a piece of brown clothing that had the futuristic style as all the other angeloids did. The only difference was the aforementioned lack of it and that it wrapped tightly around her generous C-cup breasts, giving them the illusion of looking bigger despite covering them. As for accessories, she wore a few golden-hoop earrings and some gold and green wrist bands.

Her wings had about an average wingspand for angeloids, which was about nine feet. They were a magnificient gold color with thin strips of red along the edges of the wings.

He then turned his attention to her counterpart. Even though the darkness that surrounded her form was an exact opposite of the light, she had just as much predator-like aura pouring out of her as the first one did. She stood at the same height as the golden girl. Her skin was a pale white color, like those of a beautiful Japanese maiden, and her hair was pitch black and was a messy fit, like Beta's. Her body toneness was almost as good as her friend's, but much more smoother.

Her face was practically the same as the first girl's, but her lips and eyes were a poisonous, dark purple color, and her eyebrows were black as well. Her clothes were revealing as well, but much more modest. While her top was similar to her buddy's, it was light purple with black outlines and had shoulder straps as well. Her skirt was exactly the same design as the other, but fell to her mid-thighs. And final piece of clothing article was her footwear, which were, unsurprisingly, a light purple color. She also lacked any earrings or bracelets.

And finally, her wings were about the same length as the golden ones, except these were shrouded in darkness. Just what kind of angeloids were these two? And what is up with these light and dark auras?

It took about a whole minute for Omega to finally take in the sight of them both and by the time he'd finished, he'd developed a deep blush. The golden girl was still eyeing him like a hungry falcon, yet she had a grin like Kenpachi from the Bleach anime that showed off a pair of pointy canine teeth, but meanwhile, her counterpart held an arm whose hand and wrist were concealing her mouth, yet those eyes...my God, those eyes were like a serpent's when looking at a fat field rat.

Never in his life has Omega felt so threaten from a couple of women, much less by stares. And never...has he been so turned on by it. Call him what you want, except perverted since he considered himself a 'True Man,' but with his black and white split personality that made him a walking contradiction to most of the world, he loved those stares. One challenged him in ferocity while the other in mentality. That was the best he could explain it.

Solara broke the silent staredown by welcoming the two angeloids. Just now noticing her behind the massive male angeloid in front of them, they rushed up and gave her a deathhug. Well, the fiery one did, while the darker girl gave a softer embrace.

"It's good to see you again, Mother!" the gold one said with much excitement. The action made Omega face-vault into the floor, denting it very well.

'What the hell? I'm told that there's a chance these two will kill me like they did several others, yet this is what happens?' He rubbed his sore nose from the moment of shock and remained silent as he watched the touching scene. He'd yet to see any angeloid besides Beta show so much emotion. And what was with them calling Solara 'Mother'?

When both had had their hug, Solara stepped towards Omega and began the introduction. "Life. Death. This is the newest angeloid I've created, and I made him for the sole purpose of being the capable leader you both desire. He's the first ever 2nd Generation Seraph Combat-Class Angeloid, Type: Omega."

Omega instantly came under two scrutinizing glares. Almost instantly, the golden girl spoke in his mind somehow.

_'Hey, baka_,' the cocky voice spoke like thunder in his head, causing him to wince and dig a finger into his ears. _'Oh, is that too loud_? _Is this better_?' she asked, in a much lower voice. He nodded gratefully.

_'Yeah, thanks. Why are you talking inside my head?'_

_'We're the ones who're gonna be asking the questions here, got'it? Plus, we do this to keep our tests a secret, so no one will be able to have cheated their way. Understand, baka?'_

Alright, he could handle the telepathy, but he had pride, dammit. _'Stop calling me baka, Firecrotch! I have a name_!'

The outburst caused the golden one to take a surprised step back, but then she recovered her composure. All the while, Solara was wondering what was being said while the other angeloid silently listened in on the discussion.

_'YOU'VE GOT SOME BALLS, I'LL GIVE YOU THAT, HYBRID!_' However, he was quick as well.

_'THANKS FOR STATING THE OBVIOUS, GENIUS_!' The girl grinded her teeth at having been spoken to so rudely and daringly. Just who the hell did this guy think he was? Before she could fire another response, her voice was silenced by his, which sounded like a thunderstorm, momentarily freezing her and her sister in place.

_'Now I don't know if I'm what you two want in a leader, but let me tell you this: I've given up everything I've ever known and left behind everyone I knew cause something unique and extraordinary finally happened to me, something I could only dream to exist. I let my friend Solara dissect my body like a high-school science project, then put me together to make what I am now. I don't know where you get off on killing the other angels and angeloids before me, but when Solara told me about that, she was worried and scared for me, as well as hurt! She's my friend and gave me this new life and power, so the least I can do is make her happy. And if doing that is by becoming the master of some selfish young women, then I don't care if I destroy Synapse, I'LL BE YOUR MASTER!'_

Thankfully, he was able to say all of that as loudly and clearly as he wanted with using oxygen, or else he would be gasping for air now. With that, he stood at his full height with his wings spread out to their 14-15ft span to make his point clearer. The two were at a loss for words. Their minds began running at uncalculatable speeds to process what they were just told.

For once, they didn't have any idea how to respond. They never thought about how their 'Mother' felt whenever they killed one of her candidates to be their leaders. They'd done it with no thought at all, mainly because all the candidates were female, but they sure as hell weren't gonna become servants to Reikoku.

The bright one turned to her darker sister, silently asking for advice. The latter stepped towards Omega without hesitation or faultering steps til her chest was almost touching the bottom of his large chest.

_'Thank you, Lucas_.' She didn't let his lapse of focus nor his confusion on how she knew his name slow her down. _'You really care about our Mother's feelings, just like a friend should. For that, you have my respect and gratitude._' Forgetting how she knew his name, he relaxed to her soft and sultry voice as she talked. '_That kind of attitude is needed for our leader. If you can answer this one question correctly, then we will let you live, and Mother will not be sad. What are our names? You can't just say Life & Death; you have to look us in the eyes and say our names. I know Mother hasn't told you that much yet.'_

The simple question wasn't actually so simple. He never really even knew what they looked like, only knowing their names. But..their names were always said together and without fitting to a person. He was about to say that the dark girl was obviously Death, and the other one was Life, but he stopped to think more about it.

The golden one he figured was Life. She was practically filled with energy and life if her attitude and looks were anything to go by. And her sister, the one he believed to be Death; she had a gothic and confused aura about her that was chaotic in a way. Her eyes reminded him of the stares he got whenever he got close to a snake. A look that close was always a bad idea, cuz if the snake was poisonous, then one bite to the face was almost always fatal.

He was about to go with his first answer, but his gut started telling him to think again. That was why he stopped himself. He looked back on his life and remembered that his gut feeling had always been right, like it was his personal guardian angel living within in the form of a subconscience. Hoping his gut didn't fail him now, he answered.

He laid his land against the darkness girl's cheek, and spoke, "You're Life," causing her eyes to shoot open in shock. Before anyone could react, he looked towards the shocked, tanned goddess and spoke, "And you're Death."

The room was silent for several agonizing minutes, the air so thick that it was hard to breathe. The one to break the silence was a disbelieving Solara, having realized what the infamous test was that terrorized her for many years.

"THAT'S THE TEST?"

* * *

**A/N: Surprisingly, that is all I had for this chapter. Yes, Ikaros, Nymph, and Astraea will have Chaos' help to fight against Omega. They will actually have their first of many fights either next chapter or the chapter after that one. I felt like I gave the good guys too much of a handicap against him (i.e. made them too prepared). However, not only will we see them fight soon, but you'll all get a surprise at the end.**

**Also, if you want an idea of what Death looks like, imagine a combination of Karako from Deadman's Wonderland and Sophita from Casshern Sins. Just put the pieces together from the description I gave you, and you should be set. It shouldn't take too much of an imagination to change the hair color and style, eye and lip color to imagine Life.**

**Please review and let me know what you like or hate. You better not hate anything cuz I'm busting my ass writing this story and making up so much interaction. I DON'T DO INTERACTIONS WELL! FIGHTING IS MY SPECIALTY!**


	5. Master of Life and Death

**A/N: Hello again, folks; ladies and gents; boys and girls; bipeds and quadropods; talented & gifted, and the possibly mentally unstable. I thank you for the few reviews, the one alert and one favorite, that I've gotten from you select two. I'm also thankful for the 70 views I've gotten. I don't know if that's alot with this small of fanbase, but it's something!**

**I honestly can't tell you what to expect of this chapter, since I'll really be writing it all out as I go.**

**P.s. I read over my fourth chapter and saw a bunch of grammar mistakes. My bad about those.**

**P.s.s. This is a note for the moderators and people who report stories and/or delete them. Just because somebody reports a story shouldn't mean it should be deleted immediately. Investigate the claim before you delete innocent, great stories, you cumbuckets. **

**Disclaimer: ...I hate doing this crap. I won't repeat myself, so if you lawyers want a disclaimer, the look at the previous chapters.**

* * *

All three of the angeloids gave Solara a stare as if she was crazy. No, she knew she wasn't crazy; she had every reason to yell. So many years of researching and creating so many angeloids that she had personally liked, and even an angel who was her friend...ALL were killed over a question as stupid as 'What's our names?' SERIOUSLY!

The worry and stress she'd been bareing for the past several years were already taking its effect on her, but with this new revelation, it was too much. Her vision blacked out and her body went as limp as a wet spaghetti noodle.

"MOTHER!/SOLARA!" the three yelled as they caught her unconscious body. Feeling that the girls were to blame, Omega took the woman into his arms despite earning a growl from Death. He didn't care about that.

Having been a trained life-guard during his regular life for five years, he knew the routine. He laid her softly on the floor and placed his right hand's index and middle finger against her carotid artery while he moved his cheek by her mouth. The two girls were seriously about to lay a whooping down on him since they were unfamiliar with basic CPR (cardio pulmonary resucitation) and the position they were in looked threatening.

They were about to pounce on him when he began counting lowly to himself. "6...7...8...9...10." He backed his cheek away and let out a deep sigh. "She has a steady pulse and she's breathing, so there's nothing too wrong with her. I'd imagine the shock she got when she figured out all those years of stress and worry was because YOU TWO wanted to hear your names."

Though they were worried, his sharp tone bit them like a viper and caused them to stiffen. 'Had they really caused their creator, their MOTHER, that much pain?' they both thought.

"Then rest would be the best medicine for her," Life said. She and Death followed Omega out as he carried their mother's fatigued body out of the lab.

When they exited the door, he'd suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder at them. "I'd understand if ya didn't know since you two 've been asleep for a while, but would ya'll happen to know where her room is?" he asked, unknowingly letting his Southern accent slip out.

If they were amused by it, they didn't show it, but Life nodded her head and held up a finger. "Just one second. While we may have only been awake for moments at a time, we always took the chance to hack into her computers." His gobsmacked expression was returned with confused looks.

"What?" Death responded with shrugging her shoulders. "We always wanted to keep up with the latest happenings in Synapse so we would have something to study while we slept. Eventually, we slowly modified the stasis bed we were in to not shut down all of our functions. We were even able to find out everything about you before we even met."

"The first night after the surgery to be precised," Life added. "We were curious about all the data signals running through the system, so we tapped into some of them and discovered that Mother was downloading and comparing thousands of terrabytes of data concerning the Downers. Eventually, the data flows we were use to watching were slowed to a stop, save for one Downer. You." She emphasized her point by pointing her finger at me.

At this next part, Death smiled as if embarrassed. He figured that much since she was scratching the back of her head, the same thing he had a habit of doing. "Yeah, we pretty much knew all about your life as a Downer, and even about your sugery into becoming the Seraph angeloid. Needless to say, we were shocked by how bold our mother was being. We even kept watch over you by hacking into the palace cameras undetected. We were impressed at how you stood up for Mother's trust. Standing against and raising your voice at the Reikoku? That's pretty ballsy," she complimented.

If he didn't know any better, which he didn't at the moment, then he would have seen a mixture of admiration and approval in her green eyes.

"We even went far enough to hack into the virtual screen that showed the whole palace your fight with the drones. Seeing you were capable enough in combat to take care of yourself, and seeing as to how we saw our mother secretly crying tears of joy when you were returning, gave us more then enough reason to accept you," Life admitted a hidden truth.

His first response was going to be something along the lines of exploding since the question test basically didn't even matter. But when she told him that Solara was crying in happiness at his success, he couldn't bring himself to scold the girls like they were expecting. Instead, he was more shocked by the amount of emotion she had towards him.

"I...knew that I was important to her...well, to her career, but tears..." he shook his head solemnly. "I haven't had that effect on someone in a long time." An image of his past girlfriend, the last one he ever had, came into his mind and the memory of her shedding sorrowful tears when they had to say good-bye since he was moving a good distance away.

While they could speak to each other telepathically and b/w their master, they couldn't read minds, but it didn't take a mind-reader to see that Omega was having some kind of flashback or moment of vulnerability; an event they would surely question him about later on.

"Come on, Life. Lead the way to her room," he commanded with a soft voice as he was still down about something from his past. Acknowledging the order, she and Death held their hand to their necks, forming a collar around them.

**"Imprinting..."** they said in perfect unison. Two chains of service snaked towards Omega and latched onto each of his hands.

He managed to not drop Solara from the unexpected actions, but he finally understood what she meant. _'Become the Master of Life and Death,_' her past words resounded through his head.

**"Imprinting complete,"** the twins announced. He motioned with his head for Life to lead the way, which she obeyed without complaint.

She walked very gracefully, as if she had all the time in the world. She didn't rush her steps so her posture remained impeccable. On the other hand, Death's walk showed she had attitude, which fit her looks really well.

As they walked and navigated down the marble halls, they were given many curious stares. Death actually literally 'snapped', as in like a snake or dog, at one angel woman who was giving her a 'nasty look', as she so vaguely put it. Omega kept her on a short leash from then on, no pun intended.

While walking, the two sisters discovered something else about their new master: he wasn't much of a conversation person, which surprised them, given how he'd stood up for their mother against the doubters in the throne room and how he'd set them both straight with just words. Apparently, he was only talkative when talked to or about, but so far he hadn't struck up a single conversation. What was his deal?

Bored, and forced to walk behind Omega in this one particularly narrow hallway due to his massive wingspand, she had to find something to quell her lack of activity. Seeing as how there was literally nothing better to do, she began playing with Omega's harpy-like wings. She ran her hand over the thick and black feathers, plucking at some just enough to get his attention.

Omega didn't mind her messing with his wings, it's just that she did so at random, and when people start randomly touching him, it tended to creep him out. His back stiffen from the contact, but Death saw it and thought it was a good sign, so she continued to pet his wings and mess with any stray feathers.

Life knew what her sister was doing, but she couldn't help but be somewhat curious about her new master as well. He wasn't much of a talkative one in person, so he must only get riled up whenever he's protecting something. 'Speak softly and carry a big stick,' she remembered the phrase that happened to be one of his favorites. Since looking back behind her without saying anything would be odd, she brought his image up into her vision from memory.

He certainly didn't fit the strong and arrogant type, and evidence gathered from their walk so far has supported the big, silent type. But she knew it went deeper then that. He was big and strong, and he was silent...verbally atleast. She knew since the moment he shouted at the Sky Master that he was more intelligent then he let on. Why? Why not boast his intelligence and strength? Why not make his enemies and peers know his full potential? What reason does he have to hide? Was he hiding something no one else knew about?

These questions kept popping up with no answers to dwindle their ranks, and this feeling uneased her. Though she and her sister knew the same amount of knowledge, she tended to play the calm and strategic one while her sister displayed eagerness, flare, and aggressiveness. They were the same, yet opposites; without one, the other could not exist, yet there was always either life or death, so they would always live on. The point is, her lack of knowledge to answer these questions affected her more then her sister.

"Master, how come you're not much of a talker?"

He looked a little off-guard by the question from Life but he wasn't surprised they noticed. Heck, he didn't even noticed it until it was mentioned. "I use to be a heck of a talker when I was young, but the more I was alienated from the other kids and my family, the less needed I had to talk. You lose the need to talk when there's no one who cares."

Yes, she and Death were slightly aware of all the mistreatment their master received from his peers and family. It was quite upsetting to think that his own blood would do those things to him. She wondered how they could, knowing that she could never knowingly hurt her sister or mother like that, and she didn't want to imagine the latter beating her and cursing her birth.

She knew it must have been a hard subject to talk about for her master, but when she looked back, she was impressed with how well he was with-holding most of his emotions. That showed that he had a disciplined mind, but still...a person can not go through what he did and just bottle it up for the rest of his life. It was definately not good for his reactor, or heart..whichever one he had for a hybrid.

She made a note to find that out as well.

While he had certainly not want to bring up that particular subject, Omega had relented anyway. Why? Normally, he'd avoid the question, no matter who it was. Perhaps he subconsciously knew that he'd have to build a trusting and emotional relationship with these angeloids eventually.

"I don't know why, Master, but the feelings you're exuding are hurting my reactor," Death suddenly spoke. Omega wanted to have stopped to face her, but Solara shouldn't have to wait any longer for a comfy sleep, so they didn't stop while she continued talking. "You were always alone. I've always had Mother or Sister, but even your own despised you. That feeling...hurts."

The way Death talked, when not aggressive and more calm, actually sounded like she was dying. How was an angeloid able to feel that way? Her voice was soft and very solemn, like she was speaking at a funeral or something. Perhaps this is part of the reason she was named Death.

"I want you to feel better, Master," she admitted, which gave a multitude of different meanings for him to sort. She continued to rub her hand over his black feathers, still thinking that it was feeling good to him. Perhaps she thought that would lessen his sorrow.

Only aware of a portion of her sincerity, Omega kept walking, but not after uttering a silent "Thank you," which made both of girls feel a little bit better. It was also a good thing that the subject ended on a positive note, because Life knew Death was most deadliest when sad or heart-broken.

Thankfully, the three made it out of that narrow corridor and into a large enough hallway that they could fly. They had to give Omega plenty of space for his massive wings to stretch out and flap, but were soon following him. The golden wings caused many angels they passed to gasp in awe while the black ones caused the majority of people to slightly avoid, turned off by the gloomy look.

By now, all of Synapse had heard about Omega since two days ago so his popularity was a little bigger then the twins', but with their unique looks, he was sure they'd catch up in no time. Still, he'd glassed the moon with a single shot. The two girls really had their work cut out for them.

After about two minutes of flying, they arrived at an isolated door near one of the corners of the palace. The place looked seldomly used and was only kept clean thanks to the efforts of the service angeloids that walked and flew through the halls of the massive palace. The door was unlocked as the three stepped in with their precious cargo into a dark room. Death and Life visibly shuddered, something Omega noticed.

"What's the matter?" He didn't like the way they seemed uneasy.

"This room...I can feel so much sadness in here," Death said.

With that, Omega came to the quick realization. What she said back then, about his feelings that he was exuding. If he remembered correctly, that was the moment when he was thinking about his pitiful childhood. And now she was sensing some kind of sorrowful presence in this room. Admittedly, the atmosphere was sorta dead, but he couldn't feel what she felt. The realization he came to was that Death could literally feel negative emotions, whether lingering or flowing.

He could only assume Life was able to detect positive things like jovialness and peacefulness. This theory was confirmed when Life said she felt just a little happiness in the room. He soon spotted the poor excuse for a bed in the far corner, but first, he had to maneuver he way around stacks of books and notes; some were old while others pertained to himself.

"Even outside the lab, we were all she thought about." Life felt her reactor aching tremendously at the thought of having hurt her Mother so much. 'Even though we kept ruining her project, she was still devoted to us.' Death was thinking along the same lines.

When Omega laid her on her small, messy bed, she softly tucked her in. The two other angeloid made their way over and sat by her side. They both placed a comforting hand on her body as if to convey their feelings and apologies into her. Omega gave them their moment as he took a look around the place. A single bed, one small window, a computer terminal, and loads of books and notes: this girl was definitely devoted to her work more then her health.

He went over to the nearest piles of notes and saw that each piece of paper was dated. Not knowing what each were about, he began picking up all the notes he could and organizing them by date.

"What are you doing?" Death asked, her and Life watching his actions with interest.

"Someone like her shouldn't live like this. When you've had your moment, come help me organize her stuff."

"You know, we could just order a servant angeloid to fix it up," Life suggested, but was met with rejection.

"No, I think it would mean more to Solara if we did it ourselves to show that we care. You understand that?" Death scoffed with an offended look.

"Of course we can understand that. Our processing and emotional powers are thrice that of any other angeloid. We've read all about humans and their traits and ideas, as well as the stuff about Synapse. This is called 'thoughtfullness.'" She came over and was quick to see that he was organizing the notes by dates. "I see what you're doing here. No prolem."

Life rubbed her mother's head once more before joining the clean-up effort. It would take them three hours to finally complete the task of organizing Solara's notes and books, dusting the shelves and bookcases, and sweeping the floors. When they were finished, the three were standing in the middle of the room, the two girls looking proud of their work, yet Omega seemed unsatisfied.

"I don't know..something is still missing," he mused while rubing his chin.

"Like what? This room is spotless!" Death argued, just for the sake of keeping her aggressive personality up. Life walked around the room as she inspected each section of the room.

"I have to agree, Master. This room can't get any cleaner unless we start throwing away Mother's belongings."

The male angeloid hybrid was staring at the small window at the top of the room before it finally hit him. "It's too gloomy in here. We need to let some sunlight in."

The two looked like they just now noticed the obvious darkness around them, but they hadn't a clue on how to fix that; that is until Death came up with one. "I've got just the solution for it!"

She marched up to the wall opposite from her mother, nudging Omega roughly to the side. "Hello, person standing here." She ignored him and came within arm reach of the wall. Before anyone could figure out what she was up to, she cocked her fist back and punched the obstruction. Debree flew everywhere, ruining the spotless floors and getting crushed marble pieces all over the place.

"Death, what the HELL?" her master bellowed in shock, but she kept pounding away at the wall, widening the crater. Within seconds, she had already punched herself a ten foot long tunnel through the wall of the palace. Before Omega could order her to stop, she finally broke through to the outside with one final punch.

Omega and Life were accustomed to the darkness of the room, not the giant ray of light that shot through the tunnel and hit them right in the face.

"SHIT!" Death turned around with a big smile, but frowned when she saw her sister and master lying on their backs with their hands over their eyes, all while yelling profanities that'd make a sailor blush. "What's ya'll's problem?"

That stopped Omega from cussing. "What did'ja say?" unknowingly letting his southern accent slip out again.

"What? I just noticed that strange accent you had earlier and decided to try it. Pretty lazy way of talking if you ask me." That got him up on his feet and in a fightin' stance.

"Ya mind sayin' that again, Death? I think I had somethin' stupid in my ears." With his irritation rising, he was focused on masking his accent that existed ONLY in the South, in the United States.

"hahaha...haha.." her laughing was pissing Omega off, but much to his horror, Life started snickering behind him.

"You have to admit, the accent is very fun to use. Lazy..but fun," she complimented, but Omega just groaned, remembering that Solara said that they would watch his every move and strategy, and listen intently to every word he said, to learn from him.

'Oh, you've gotta be shittin' me...'

* * *

When they had finally cleaned up the mess caused by the twin pole-drivers that are Death's arms, Omega wrote a letter and left it by Solara's bed, explaining everything from how she got there, why there was a five foot wide, ten foot tall hole in her wall, and where they would be.

He explained that they were going to go test their skill against the rogue angeloids, but that he was going to have Death and Life watch from a safe distance to learn from him. He told her not to worry about them, that he'd take care of them and would take full responsibility.

Of course, Life and Death were completely unaware of this. He told them that he was just going to go recon the area to develop future strategies. Not being able to read his deepest thoughts, they went with him, aside from the fact that he ordered them to follow.

Right now, they were arriving to the throne room/court/whatever the angels here called it. 'A multi-purpose room that used often as a gathering hall,' Life had suggested. He liked it, though there was no way they could use acronyms to shorten it without hurting themselves trying to annunciate it.

Needless to say, when they entered the chamber, they had the twenty or so angels' attention, Sky Master included. Anybody that was in the way quickly got OUT of the way as the trio made their way in front of the throne and kneeled. The Sky Master looked down at the unexpected visitors, the shadow of his long, blonde bangs hiding his face from view.

"Omega, I wasn't expecting your visit. Have you come to seek permission to enter the human world?" The way he spoke made Death's skin crawl. She'd heard him speak before and never liked it, but those times were nothing compared to being spoken towards in person.

Omega was immediate to respond in a respectful tone. "Yes, Sky Master. I plan on reconing the areas around Sorami to help with future strategies. If we happen to come across the Uranus Queen, we'll engage her, but the purpose of this mission is to plan ahead to avoid possible hindrances during our inevitable battle."

Neither Life and Death, or Reikoku were expecting him to think ahead of time. Honestly, they figured that with his new body, Omega would just take the girls with him to charge head-on against the rogue angeloids. Speaking of girls, this was the first time Reikoku has seen any of the angeloids following Omega. Partners, perhaps?

"I'll approve of the mission. It's good to know your aren't just a dumb brute like the others that have felled me.

* * *

Over in Tomoki's house, Nymph and Astraea sneezed at the same time.

"Ughh, *sniff* excuse me," Nymph replied. The blue haired electronic warfare angeloid wiped her nose with a tissue as Astraea was.

"Thanks...What was that?" the blonde close-combat angeloid asked.

"Someone must be talking about you," Mikako surmised as she sat at the table that her, the two angeloids, Sohara, and Ei-kun were sitting at as well.

"What?" Astraea was as clueless as ever.

"It means that someone who is not present in this vicinity is saying something about you and Nymph," Eishirou explained.

* * *

The two Interceptor Class Angeloids, Type: Gamma, Harpy, were doing a patrol over the known locations that that annoying bug was known to appear at. While they were doing their scanning, both of them suddenly felt their noses tingling. Without much warning, Gamma (green-haired one) and her partner, Harpy (blonde-haired one), sneezed.

"Agghh, crap! Where did that come from?" Gamma asked to no one in particular. She would have thought the pollen from the trees, but it wasn't that season yet.

"I heard this Downer legend before that if you suddenly sneeze without warning, it means someone far away is talking about you," Harpy said. However, Gamma wasn't buying it.

"I'd sooner believe that hybrid Omega would take you on a date before I believe something as crazy as that," she replied.

"H-h-hey, where the heck did that come from?" her companion asked, her lips straining into some kind of expression. Was she nervous?

"I saw the way your eyes were glued to his butt, you perv." Gamma's claim caused Harpy's stomach to tighten a bit and a dust of red to cover her cheeks.

"Well, you couldn't take your eyes of wingspand!" she shouted back. The claim caused Gamma to gasp in horror. Apparently, it was consider flirty or perverted for angels or angeloids to stare at a guy's wings or something, I don't know.

* * *

"ACHOO!...Ughh..Apologies, Sky Master." Omega felt a bit embarrassed. That was the third time already. Someone was definitely talking about him behind his back.

The Sky Master let the incident fly and went back to the subject on hand. "Omega, I have yet to see these angeloids before. Are they newer models as well?"

"Yes, Sir. These are the angeloids Master Solara created me to lead. I know not their specific class or type, but the dark one to the left of me goes by 'Life', while the other goes by 'Death.' While we are out, I intend to figure out what capabilities they possess."

He looked the Sky Master in the eyes, knowing the man was intelligent enough to see the logic behind it. "Very well then. I'll leave the task to you then, Omega. If you get the chance, destroy the Uranus Queen and bring her Variable Wing core back. Understand?"

Omega bowed his head in acknowledgement, stood, and took flight with Life and Death on his tail. The three shot out of the palace then did a nose-dive towards the bottom of Synapse. They were in an arrowhead formation, thus increasing their speed which created a loud sonic boom. It was heard by anyone near it, one being Solara.

She jumped from her bed to see that she was in a room that seemed familiar to her. It took her a moment, but she recognized that it was her own room. She couldn't remember the last time it was so clean! She looked for either Omega or her 'daughters,' but they were not to be found. Seeing a letter by her bed with her name on it, she snatched it and started reading.

'That Baka.'

Back with Omega, he sneezed again, this time sending a big, wad of mucus out. The green slime caught the updraft and flew with it, nearly hitting Life.

"Ewww, that's so gross!" she complained, shuddering at the thoughts going through her head of if that had hit her in the face.

"Sorry...someone is talking about me," he said defensively. "I didn't ask to be popular!"

Life held back her next comment, but Death was snickering at her twin's near disaster. _'Shut it, you_!'

Thankfully, some distraction was given when a large, black hole opened up beneath them. Omega was somewhat familiar with this and dove straight into it, followed milliseconds later by Life and Death.

Next stop: Sorami City.

* * *

**And CLIFFHANGER! Oh, I know I pissed off someone with that ending, but it worked in my opinion. Next chapter will definately be the first fight of a tense but cool rivalry b/w Ikaros aka Alpha, and Lucas aka Omega. The beginning and the end, both on opposite sides, both with firepower that could destroy countries or moons. This fight will be so epic, you'll probably cum all over your computer screen or keyboard while reading it. If you do, then that means you had no clothing over your junk or snatch while reading this story, so I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE NAKED WHILE READING MY STORY!**

**Please, PLEASE review. I've got 70 hits right now and only 2 reviews. That hurts, it really does. Well, I guess I'll see ya in the next chapter. Stay sexy (just the girls).**


	6. First Contact

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I've got the next chapter. The fight is freakin' orgasmic inducing, even though it's only the first fig****ht. You know, the usual: explosions, gunfire, partial nudity due to clothes being shredded, back and forth battle, 1st and 3rd POVs, extreme detail and high octane action with hand-to-hand fighting as well as 1on1, 2on1, and 3on1 fight scenes (guess who drew the shortstraw there).**

**Also, after this chapter, the next chapters will be a little break for Omega's crew, just briefly explaining what happened during the Hiyori Arc, then heading straight into the Melan Arc. That's where things get real interesting. Then after that, I'll no choice but to go completely solo from the manga.**

**Well, enough talk. Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

_(Above the cherry blossom tree)_

Way up in the sky, above the hill that Tomoki found Ikaros on that fateful night, three meteors erupted from the giant black anomaly. It closed up immediately afterwards, leaving no trace of its presence save for a small electromagnetic burst that spread in all directions.

Back with the three red objects, they crashed about a mile away from the hill into the forests. The crash sent dirt flying hundreds of feet into the air, uprooting trees, and sent a shockwave that resounded throughout all of Eastern side of Sorami.

Immediately, Nymph and Ikaros' radars went off after the tremor subsided. They were returning from school with Tomoki, Astraea, and Sohara.

"Astraea..he's here," Nymph said with a look of seriousness. Sohara looked concern while Tomoki was just frowning. It took the blonde angeloid a few moments and guesses to finally figure out who this 'he' was, but then her frown showed itself as well.

Ikaros stepped towards her love interest. "Master, please stay far enough away to where you won't be in danger. It would help us fight better knowing that you were safe," she subtly begged, though still with little emotion. She still hadn't gotten the whole emotion thing down. About all she could do right now was cry if she tried.

He gave her a brief hug, remembering how much danger she'd been in when fighting Chaos. "Just remember: All of your orders are to not die. Go kick his butt real hard!"

Ikaros felt that similar reactor pain when he'd hugged her, yet she was happy that he would stay away from the fighting. Nymph looked abit jealous from the hug Ikaros got and went to hug him, but she did so in a carefree manner to not make her true feelings show just yet.

He happily returned it, but in his mind, he couldn't help but contemplate on copping a feel of her butt. He tried to weight the pros and cons of the action, but the biggest determiner was the scary look Sohara was giving him. She'd instantly recognized that look on his face and was just daring him to try something perverted.

'Mmmm, maybe next time. Perhaps they'll get dirty and have to take a bath, so I can sneak a peek.'

Before he even knew it, Nymph's little body broke from his embrace and the tree angeloids took off towards the signal on Nymph's radar, since she had the strongest one. Just minutes later, Eishiro came riding up on his bicycle with his computer balanced on the handlebars. He was about to tell them of the arrival but seeing the three angeloids fly off, he knew he'd only be saying the obvious. Still, he could provide them updates on the angeloids' where-abouts and statuses.

* * *

_(Three minutes later)_

Omega flew low among the hills that surrounded the city. Sorami city was a backwater town surrounded by fields and forests, which were surrounded by mountains. Unlike most people, he loved the setting. It reminded him of the small town that he lived near, though he lived a couple of miles outside city limits and in the country where everything was either woods or pastures.

He kept low to the ground to reduce the radar signature he gave off, hoping to delay the arrival of the Uranus Queen and her comrades long enough for him to get some good intel on the surrounding area; afterall, he didn't plan on starting the real battle today. It was still far too early.

But then the thought of testing the abilities of his opponents sounded very promising. At the least, he'd give him a good pump (**_weightlifter_ _term_**) for the day. 'Perhaps I could have some fun. The first rule of war is to know thy enemy.'

Flying close by him were his two companions/servants, whatever the technical term was. Though he had power, he wasn't the type to get arrogant or abuse it. It's just who he's always been. He'd given them both specific instructions to learn their surroundings. He was trying to teach them what type of setting would be preferential among others.

After several minutes of scouting, Death pointed out an open field, but he denied it. It was far too exposed. While that would be good if all of the enemy was in the open and were slow-moving, these were 1st Generation angels that could close that distance is a short time.

However, the best one to fight in the wide-open was Close-Combat Angeloid, Type: Delta, Astraea. She was the most dangerous close-range angeloid in existence, so if one could keep her at a distance, using the open range to their advantage, they might have a chance.

These are some of the things he explained to Life and Death, who absorbed the information like a sponge.

Life suggested the forest. Omega gave it some thought. Using the natural obstructions in the forest could lower their radar signature and hinder that Nymph girl's hacking and radar abilities. Fighting the Uranus Queen in the forest would be preferable as well, since she's would be able to maneuver all of her weapon if they were in the open.

He complimented them both at their quick learning, both giving him a hug in joy. A hug that about broke his back. 'Why?' he silently cried to the heavens. 'Why did they try to break my back?'

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a beeping sound. Life got a look of concentration before reporting the approaching threat.

"'Bout time! Can't wait to kick some ass!" Death pounded her fist into her palm, a big grin plastered her face.

Life was more couth then her sister. "We will fight with you, Master. What would you have us do?"

To their shock, Omega waved his hands in a 'no-no' way. "I don't know what you two specialize in, so I won't be able to work effectively with you as a team. I should've asked Solara about it when I had the chance. Instead, still consider this a learning experience. Record all of my moves, all of my words; same thing for the enemy. When we get back to Synapse, we'll study the footage and go over any mistakes we made or what the enemy made. If I get the chance to beat them, then I will, but I will not risk you two, cuz then I wouldn't be able to look your mother in the face."

Death was steaming hot as she threw her hands up and fell on her back before she proceeded to pound the ground in a child-like tantrum. Life gave the cutest pouty face he'd ever seen, but he shook his finger, causing her to just sit down next to her sister.

With that, he turned towards the direction of the three incoming stars. They were moving fast straight at him. Just to make sure they didn't miss him, he brought out Gemini and Geminee, firing a charged shot from the latter. The shots of hot plasma zipped through the air with shocking accuracy, forcing the three first generation angeloids to maneuver out of the way. Just to make an extra precaution, he began firing rapid shots into the air.

Nymph, Ikaros, and Astraea were confused by the display.

"This angeloid must be really somethin' to shoot at us like that," Nymph muttered "Hmm, I only detect one, so it must be Omega. I guess he didn't come with two other angeloids."

When they got within good eye-sight, they knew they definitely had their man. The angeloid was male and stood at about 6'5. He'd giant, black, harpy wings, but with a metal armor over the edges. His armor was of the same material as theirs, but drastically different in style. What got their attention even more were the two angeloids not thirty yards behind him.

"Nymph, I thought you said there weren't any more?" a confused Astraea asked. Nymph was at a loss for words too.

"T-They must be stealth then. It can't be a jammer because they're not even making any anomalies on my radar!"

Suprisingly, this Omega didn't fire on them when they got close enough. He just lowered his two pistols and waited for them. The two angeloids behind him didn't even seem bothered by their presence or his actions. The group set themselves in place about forty yards off the ground, and about the same distance away from him.

Ikaros observed this new angeloid. He certainly matched the person in the video Eishiro showed them on his computer. His posture was relaxed, but his weight was on his toes, which meant he wasn't interested in making the first move, yet he was prepared to otherwise.

"Alpha, I tried scanning him, but I'm just getting static back," Nymph claimed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but the good doctor didn't want too much information about me out in the open," the male angeloid spoke, revealing a soft and deep voice, but with a strange accent to it. "So, I'm guessing you're Alpha? The infamous Uranus Queen. It's a pleasure, Miss."

They weren't expecting this sorta of greeting but they didn't lower their guard. If what Eishirou said was true, then this guy had glassed a tenth of the moon with one blast. Knowing he was dangerous, Ikaros' red eyes shifted over to the two girls behind him.

"Oh, them. They are my servants-apprentices-friends, but I gave them orders to not interfere with this fight. Is that alright?"

Astraea let most of the words slip by her head, and Ikaros' expression was the same, but Nymph was doubtful. "Why should we believe you? You're just another one of Synapse's slaves, same as them."

He started chuckling, as well as the two angeloids behind him. Well, Death was laughing her head off. The reaction just confused Astraea more. When he regained his mirth, he held both his hands into the air while the two strange angeloids came closer to him.

He shook his hands, revealing a chain of service on each hand that led to the necks of both the angeloids behind him.

"What? Angeloids being servants to another angeloid?" Astraea asked, clearly not understanding what was going on or how that was possible.

"There's your proof, Nymph-chan," Omega said, smiling at the irritated look she got from someone like him adding -chan to her name. "Aw, my bad. You only let Tomoki-san call you that, right?" He got his answer from the blush that bloomed on her face, more then enough sign for Death to tease her as well.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed, girl. Looking at the girls around him, how you got him with that flat chest of yours is a mystery."

Nymph looked either absolutely pissed or extremely embarrassed. "T-Th-THAT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"Relax, Nymph-san, she's just teasing you," Omega looked over his shoulder at the golden-skin goddess. "Right?"

"Her chest is so flat, I could iron and press my clothes on it," she answered, causing a cry of rage to erupt from the inadequately endowed angeloid.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?" Faster then anyone could blink, Death response was to appear behind Nymph with her hands on her shoulders, shocking the angeloids, including Omega. She proceeded to speak in a low tone, but there was hatred behind it.

"Okay, little girl. I said, 'Your che-" she was cut off by Astraea trying to take her head off, but the fiery girl disappeared from view and came back behind the blonde and lifted her large breasts up.

Astraea was just as shocked as Omega was by the action while Life looked like she expected the move. "You wish you had some breasts like these, huh? You could really knock Tomoki dead with'em than."

She got a good laugh before Ikaros came up from behind and made to grab her hair but Omega sped forward and shoulder-blocked the angeloid who was half his size and sent her rolling across the ground for about two hundred yards.

"Death, I told you to not get involved. Let me handle this." His stern voice stopped her teasing and she replied with an unenthusiastic 'Yes, Master.'

She went back to her sister's side, who was looking at her with an amused face. "You're quite the antagonizer, sister."

Said girl huffed and sat on her bottom. "This sucks. He's gonna have all the fun."

That statement got Astraea and Nymph's attention. He's planning on taking them all on at once?! Exploding onto the scene, quite literally, was Ikaros who looked more then ready for a fight. Her Uranus Queen mode was already activated and she was locking on to Omega and the others.

"Hey, Alpha, I said these two were going to stay out of it. If you want to dance, I'll be your partner." She glared at him again and made all Artemis missiles lock on to him.

"I will protect Master and my friends. I wil not let you hurt them." Her voice was cold and punctual. The twins could feel a slight shudder run through their bodies.

"She's just like Master, Life. She doesn't talk much, but when she does, she gets the point across." The two girls sat patiently for the real show to begin.

They weren't the only ones watching. Up in Synapse, Reikoku and numerous angels and angeloids were watching the confrontation with beverages and food at arm's reach and excitement pouring from their bodies. Daidalos and Solara, in different places, were watching everything like a pair of mother cheetahs, daring one of their children to get hurt. Finally, from an observation van belonging to the Satsukitane family, the group watched satelite footage from a safe distance away, worry and eagerness mixing their emotions.

Eishirou was concerned about their chances with these two new angeloids. They all briefly saw some of the capabilities of the golden-skinned angeloid, but Omega stopped her and resumed having all the attention on him.

"Look, being who I am, I will give you a choice," he stated with loud clarity. "My primary objective in this visit wasn't to engage any of you, but if you really want to fight, then I will let you have the first punch."

This amazed everybody. Was he really that powerful, or did he just abide by an honor code or something? It was actually the latter.

"What are you trying to pull?" Astraea asked. "You really want us to hit you first?" He smiled back at her with a huge grin.

"The question is, do YOU really want to hit me first?"

Reikoku and a few angels couldn't help but laugh at the response. He loved this guy's personality. The way he made a conversation exciting was very fun.

"When you punch, you better give it all you got, cuz if you don't, then I'm gonna make you regret it," he said, his calm voice turning into a snarl at the end as his smile disappeared.

Astraea looked towards Nymph and they both nodded. Nymph placed her hands on her ears and yelled, "**Hacking Field... expand!**"

A blue sphere of symbols engulfed the entire area around them. It didn't do any harm since Omega could feel his anti-hacking unit working against the field's effect, and Life and Death appeared to not even be bothered by it. However, despite this, something did happen.

Astraea's sword suddenly grew five times its size and looked to be made up of a massive beam of blue light. **"CHRYSAOR!"**

She held the massive sword at the ready and took her stance. Omega did likewise, but not before giving one last order for Life and Death.

"Girls. Take a couple of more steps back." They nodded and scooted farther away. They could feel the power radiating off of that blade as it was tremendous. Seeing his girls out of the way, he turned his attention back to Astraea.

**_Battle Song 1 of 4, "Fairy Tail Main Theme [Extended] Version (SoulSaber remix)"_**

"Alright, Close-Combat Class Angeloid, Type: Delta. Show me what really makes you the deadliest close-quarter fighter in existence!" His grin was in full-effect, showing his sharp canines that were only outdone by the sadistic gleam in his eyes that screamed for battle.

No needing any more instructions, she lunged forward with her "Super-Fast"Acceleration-Type Wings at a blinding speed and swung down onto Omega. Said angeloid's smile never left him as he brought his hands up and clapped them together.

The resulting shockwave blew away the entire hill they were sitting on, as well as blinding any screen that was focused on the point of impact. The shockwave still traveled, passing by the van the humans were in with hurrican force winds. The entire area was covered in a dust cloud that made visibility impossible.

A large gust suddenly blew away the dust, revealing its source as two massive, black wings. Those wings were attached to Omega, who had caught the blade between his hands and was struggling with alot of his strength to hold the massive blade back as it was only inches from his face. Despite his strain, he was still grinning.

With a roar, his muscles in his arms and calves bulged and he soon pushed a stunned Astraea back. Her expression could be seen on the faces of all who saw it, even Solara, Reikoku, and Life&Death. The worst horor expression was easily on Daidalos.

"What monster is he?" she asked herself.

When he pushed the sword back, his muscles returned to the same size and the large sword, Chrysaor, turned to a purple colored sword about 3-4ft long. He started laughing happily as he shook his limbs to loosen the strained muscles out. "You're one strong woman, I'd give you that. Now that you've shown me your stick, it's time I showed you mine."

The Sword of Mars appeared in his left hand while Gemini reappeared in his right. Without warning, he shot out five rapid bursts of Prometheus-strength plasma at Astraea. The girl blocked with her shield and charged forward. Omega dashed forward to meet the attack head-on while firing off blasts of plasma. He re-equipped Gemini for Geminee and fired a much more powerful shot.

Taken by surprised by the sudden power difference, she was knocked back despite the shield absorbing most of the blast. She barely reacted in time to block the decapitating swing from the most evil-lookin' sword she'd ever seen. The barbed end was inches from her eyes. She tried to push back, but Omega's strength was dominating her own even with her Chrysaor.

Pulling out of the deadlock was the only option. She could match his strength for a few moments, but he'd have eventually overpowered her. Jumping backwards, she tried not to let her failure get her down. Thankfully, she was too stubborn to go down that easy. Composing herself, she flew right back at Omega and swung for his head, but her sword was once again parried.

She brought it back and tried to run him through but he turned sideways and let the sword pass between his arm and body. Squeezing her arm tight, he brought Geminee up and tried to shoot her in the face but she raised her shield up just enough to deflect the blast upwards.

He tried again and again to blast her whenever he saw an opening, but her moves were just able to keep up and help her avoid them. They continued this like some sort of sadistic dance of war, their bodies moving as one as one tried to break through the defenses of the other. It was just a blur to most people, but to the angeloids who could keep up, it was a flurry of movements consisting of Omega trying to shoot Astraea and the Delta angeloid managing to slap the gun's point away from her or deflecting the blasts with her shield.

"So, you want to dance, eh?..." he sent his Geminee back into storage and brought out its twin. "Well I wanna Tango." He fired off a dozen shots in the span of a few seconds, forcing her to activate her Aegis L shied to block most of the close-range fire. She didn't like this position she was in but her arm was still locked tight with his.

From the top of a hill, some of the group had abandoned the van in exchange for the light show that they could see clearly. Though the two were just dots, Omega and Astraea were just barely identifiable. Beams of blue plasma would shoot like lasers into the sky or surrounding land, causing massive destruction where ever they hit.

Finally sick of the ground, Astraea wanted to take this fight into the air where she would be able to utilize her Acceleration-type wings to their fullest effect. But first..she growled as her arm was still stuck...she had to get free! Blocking another burst of fire, she slammed her shield into Omega's face, knocking his head to the side. She brought the shield back and pounded it into his face again and again. On the third hit, she saw a stream of blood escape his mouth.

Seeing that she drew first blood, her confidence sky-rocketed and Omega knew this.

"Don't get too cocky, Astraea," he warned as he brought his right forearm up to block another assault from the shield. "Confidence is grounds for dismissal." Still holding her arm, he twisted his body which sent her flying over his back and hard into the ground.

The surprising move sent a jolt of pain throughout her body, who that she hadn't experienced since her near defeat against Chaos. Gripping her wrist, he stomped a heavy foot onto her stomach, causing her to spit up blood before he slung her into the air. He brought out his Sagitarius-X and prepared to fire a barrage of homing arrows at her.

"**Paradise Song!"**

**"Artemis, locked-on. Fire."**

The first attack was a large energy beam fired from Nymph's mouth. Omega wasn't expecting the hit, which was foolish of him, and all he saw after that was a rainbow of burning colors. Even before that ended, he was suddenly tossed and thrown around like a rag doll by the dozen Artemis missiles that Ikaros launched.

The combined explosions cratered him into the ground while destroying everything within three hundred yards. From outside the blast zone, everyone was waiting with baited breath to see the results of the combined efforts of Nymph and Ikaros.

From within the fire, at the bottom of the crater, Omega was standing in a thinking pose, trying to determine the best way to approach these two. Nymph would have to go first, since she was the weakest and her hacking attempts didn't affect him that much. He looked over his body and saw the multiple burn marks across it and the armor. A few of his feathers were singed as well.

"This shit is getting annoying. Those Artemis missiles aren't any joke, and Solara is going to kill me when she sees this armor." He sighed as he equipped the Zeus Cannon. "I really didn't want to use this so early in the game, but I guess I have no choice."

He looked through the scope and locked on to Ikaros' magnetic signature. It was a much more effective means then using regular radar. He saw the signal vibrating off her body as he lined up the sights. 'No, I'm not going to kill her. That'd leave a bad taste in my mouth.'

He aimed for her arm but much to his luck, she turned towards Nymph which exposed her wings. 'Perfect.' He began to purposefully broadcast his voice over all nearby channels of communication. Instantly, Nymph picked up a voice in her head but she didn't know where it was coming from.

"Twin-kle, twin-kle, Dai-da-los...Watch me maime your Ik-ar-os."

All watching heard the twisted version of the children's song and Daidalos' eyes widen in horror, as did Nymph's.

"ALPHA, LOOK OUT!" she cried, but the Uranus Queen couldn't have readied herself quick enough for the lightning bolt that tore through her wings.

**_Fight Song 2 of 4, Bleach OST- "Treachery"_**

She gave out a cry of pain and fell towards the ground. Everyone watched in what felt like slow motion as the tall figure of Omega slowly walked out of the firestorm, his body showing no signs of serious damage from the two attacks earlier.

From his throne, the Master of Synapse went into a fit of maniacal laughter as he watched the Uranus Queen lose her wings and fall to the earth. Solara had been worried very much about what Omega's status was after the surprise attack. She knew it wasn't enough to kill him, yet he hadn't come out of the fire yet. Now she understood why. He was waiting for the right moment to strike a devastating blow.

Tomoki watched in horror as Ikaros fell to the ground with her wings torn and burned to the stems. Ignoring everyone else, he ran towards the field, but a stronger hand grabbed him by his collar. When he saw the two people who were looking down on him, his breath caught in his throat.

"Don't worry, Oni-chan, we'll save Onii-chan," a grown, blonde-haired woman said. Her companion gave him a reassuring smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"When one of us is in trouble, it's all of our problem, Tomoki," a beautiful brown-haired girl announced. The two then took off towards the warzone where Astraea has just rejoined the fight.

Back at the fight, Astraea was finally able to get the battle airborne. Having been fighting for a bit now, she started using the full power of her wings.

_(Omega's POV)_

I was pretty impressed by this Delta's fighting ability. Her swordsmanship was her strongest area of expertise so I knew to only engage up close when it was necessary. That's why I've mainly been sticking to using Gemini and Geminee. The twins packed a powerful punch and were easy to use, but I apparently underestimated the determination of the Delta unit.

I was about to take care of Nymph and Ikaros when she came out of nowhere and nearly ran me through with her Chrysaor. Luckily, these idiots tend to give a loud battle cry when they're attacking. It's a stupid move when you're trying to get the jump on your enemy. I had turned and sent her back with a backhand that sent her crashing through the ground, but she still came back for more.

Now we were fighting it out in the air where my wings weren't advanced as hers, but were just a bit faster. I fired over dozens of rapid shots with the occasional charged shot to keep her at a safe distance. I'd recognized that she didn't possess any long-range weapons. I grinned at my luck.

Using the booster unit to aid in my flight speed and maneuverability, I was able to keep atleast twenty feet between me and her. Whenever I used the booster unit, my normally black wings glowed a dark-green. While she definately had me beat in speed, my unique wing design and accessories made me the most agile flier in existence. I decided to demonstrate this fact.

Luring her closer to me as I flew backwards, she went to swing her sword in a fit of rage but I stopped on a dime and shot upwards, causing Astraea to completely miss me.

"How are you so much quicker then me?" she whined.

"Hahaha, I'm not quicker, Astraea, I can just perform turns at speeds that would be impossible for other people," I answered truthfully. She made a pouty face that I couldn't help but find adorable. Unfortunately, I never saw the two metallic appendages pierce me through my stomach.

_(3rd POV)_

The surprised look on Omega's face was priceless to Nymph. Honestly, she hadn't expected this person to show up, but thank the heavens she did.

Chaos was in her evolved form, having entered it to stand a better chance in the fight. The metal blades that had just impaled Omega were what could be confused as wings on her back, but they were anything but.

"Let's let Chaos and Astraea handle Omega," a familiar female voice said from beside her. Nymph looked up and saw a familiar head of brown hair and angel wings.

"H-Hiyori-san!"

She had no idea that Hiyori had returned. In fact, everyone believed her to be dead. Needless to say, this revelation shocked the Sky Master. He was very much aware of her abilities to control time. Solara couldn't care about that now. She'd just watched Chaos sneak an attack on Omega, impaling him on two of her wing-blades.

Much to the horror of Death and Life, Hiyori touched her rod to Ikaros' back and performed some sort of magic that made fresh, good-as-new wings grow back. The Uranus Queen stirred for a moment before her eyes finally opened.

"Hiyori-san?"

The formerly dead angeloid petted Ikaros' hair much like the latter does watermelons. "Come on, Ikaros. We've got a battle to win. Chaos has weakened him."

With the mention of the fight, she vaguely remember a searing pain and the sudden loss of her wings to some bolt of lightning. Wordlessly, she got to her feet and watched to see what had happened in the fight since her incapacitation.

Omega coughed up a small bit of blood from the injuries, silently cursing the pain. He looked behind him to see someone who looked alot like that Chaos girl from one of the files he'd read. This must have been her evolved form since that chest definately didn't belong to a little girl.

"I can't allow you to hurt my sisters anymore, Omega. I think this is what love is-protecting those you care about even if it's dangerous. Are you ready to die now?"

Omega couldn't help but laugh at how sincere she asked that question. "Death or injury...that's just the price to pay for a good fight. And there's nothing like the adrenaline RUSH ONE GETS WHEN ON THE EDGE OF LIFE AND DEATH!" He started laughing despite the two blades through his stomach.

As Astraea moved in to give the finishing blow, he blocked it by activating his Aegis shield. The fact that he even had one caught everyone off guard. He made another unexpected move by grabbing onto the ends of the blades in his gut and holding onto them.

**_"Sparrow Missiles...Locked-on."_**Chaos' womanly eyes widened as 48 missiles flew out of his wings all at once. She tried to pull out of Omega but he was holding her in place by her own appendages.

"No!" Her cry echoed acroos the field as all of the missiles' flightpaths curved back towards her.

She tried to shield herself from the projectiles, but there were just too many to defend against. The resulting explosion was massive and looked like a miniature sun had formed out of thin air. Chaos and Omega's bodies were engulfted in the massive explosion, and Astraea was blown back as well.

When some of the smoke cleared, Omega was found unharmed inside his shield. When he deactivated it, he started focusing some of his energy on his healing. In about twenty seconds the wound was fully closed, much to angeloids' chagrin.

Suddenly, Omega's instincts screamed at him to move and he did just as four more of those blades shot from the explosion cloud and stabbed the air he was just occupying.

"So, you're still alive after that, huh?" He listened closely while paying close attention. The very brief glare from something shiny got his attention to move out of the way. This time, it were three of those things.

"You're pretty tough, brother. More then I gave you credit for." He recognized the voice of Chaos.

When the smoke cleared, the damage to her body was very much visible. She'd lost two of those creepy-ass wings and her clothes were tattered in multiple places. She'd a hole in her nun outfit that much big enough for one of her breasts to be hanging out. Being who he was, he instantly looked away.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to fight you while your tit is hanging out. Go cover it up or something and-" he flew to the side to avoid another stab by Astraea. Those cheap shots were really pissing him off. "Tcch, talk about rudeness."

He brought out Sagitarius-X and charged an arrow and aimed it right at Chaos. They prepared themselves or tried to evade to make themselves harder targets. When he fired, they weren't counting on the large arrow splitting into twenty more. They did their best to avoid them but to their horror, the arrows started following them.

"Chaos, they're chasing us!" Astraea warned as she sliced through one arrow but the missile exploded just feet from her, engulfing her in another explosion. Eight more flew into the explosion, increasing the level of devastation by 8x. The culmination of attacks, though at about 300yds in the sky, incinerated the tops of the hills underneath it.

**_Fight Song 3 of 4, Naruto- "Sadness and Sorrow (Full version)"_**

"SISTER!" Chaos ducked her head to avoid another arrow. She wanted to just cut them all up, but she saw what happened to Delta. She didn't have an Aegis shield on her, so she had to make due with dodging them.

Just when she had about enough of the arrows, Omega launched twenty more to chase her down as well. There was no way she'd be able to escape them in this open area, so she took off towards the forest. Her plan was to weave through the trees in hopes of losing the missiles.

Everyone could only see her body disappear into the tree line with dozens of highly explosive arrows chasing after her. Large explosions began ripping trees up from their roots and tossing the charred remains into the air. The chain of explosions snaked for a good ways into the woods before a massive explosion ended it all. The dome from the blast was probably a half-mile in circumference, at the least.

Back with Omega, he turned his view towards the settling smoke cloud from the arrows that hit Astraea. He was confident that she wouldn't have had enough time to deploy her Aegis L shield since the first blast had caught her by surprise. When part of the cloud cleared, he saw Ikaros holding onto a bruised and beaten-up Delta with her Aegis shield deployed around them.

'Damn. She's back on her feet again?' He saw her wings which looked good as new and wondered how she'd recovered so fast.

"Got you," a calm, feminine voice spoke from behind.

He turned around to see a hand on his face, said hand belonging to a gorgeous angeloid with long black hair. She wore a purple and white dress outfit that had a huge V-cut down her front, exposing the inner-halves of her cleavage, a big strip of her midsection, and ended just below her waist line in the center. In her other hand, she held a rod with what looked like an almost complete circle at the end.

"Who the- AGGHHH!" A bright blue and purple light shot from his head. Hiyori was attempting to hack into his mind, hoping to either persuade him or gain control.

Solara watched with a sense of dread as her greatest creation, someone who she felt was a friend to her, get slowly taken over. She hadn't expected Hiyori's survival, so she knew that her jamming unit wasn't capable of defending against such an advanced level of hacking.

Life and Death watched with confusion and worry at what was happening to their master. They weren't aware that what this new opponent was doing was taking control of him.

"He looks like he needs help," Death commented. "Should we help him?"

Her sister looked on with equal worry. "My reactor is hurting from seeing this..but he gave us an order to watch and hear everything and to not interfere. We can't disobey his order." Her voice betrayed her words as she wanted to damn the order and rip that bitch apart.

"Looks like it's up to him, than." Death grumbled in protest and opted to look away from the sight. The feeling of dispair was heavy in the air.

"I know how you are feeling, Sister. Don't let it control you," Life warned. Death's body started trembling from her various emotions. Her aura started to portray her namesake. Her more calm sister wrapped her arms around her body and hugged her for all she was worth.

"Don't let it take control. Let's just trust our master." She held onto Death as if in fear her sister was going to disappear from her world.

The sounds of Omega's cries continued but then suddenly ended, though the hacking hasn't. He looked over into the worried eyes of his friends and mouthed two words that would test their very will.

TRUST ME.

Then, his pain ended as Hiyori removed her hand from his face, his program having been successfully overwritten with one she implanted herself. The Seraph's body went limp but still sustained flight. He looked to be exhausted. Hiyori, herself, was particular worn out. She was impressed with how tough his encryption was. It was no wonder Nymph couldn't have any effect against him.

Just to be sure, the chain of service attached to him suddenly shattered into blue particles. Solara gasped as she watched the chain around her hand disintegrate as well.

'No..No, this can't be happening. It's not fair..It's not fair..' Her sorrowful face soon started shedding tears as she fell to her knees. There were several angels around her who attempted to comfort her.

"I don't understand...How could I let that happen to him?" she asked between sobs. "He trusted me...HE TRUSTED HIS LIFE TO ME!" she cried in a mournful wail. The bodies around her could do nothing to stop her tears from falling, and they surely couldn't change what had just happened.

Feeling confident she had full control of him, Hiyori gave him her first order. "Omega, cease all violence against those you had previously engaged."

Much to all of Synapse, Life, and Death's horror, he responded, "Yes, Master." The chain of service now extended from Omega's neck to Hiyori's hand, signaling the Master/Servant bond that she had over him now.

Satisfied, she turned towards the two unknown angeloids who'd sat out the whole fight. "Omega, will those two pose a threat to us?"

He looked over emotionlessly at Life and Death. The shear absence of all the emotion he normally held in his eyes was evidence of his take over, and that look scared Life and Death more then anything.

"I am their master. I gave them strict orders to not engage the enemy-correction: allies."

Hiyori couldn't believe her luck. She was thinking about ordering Omega to send these angeloids back to Synapse as scrap metal, but it turns out that she could basically control them through Omega as well!

"Omega, order them to come forth," she commanded. He nodded and called the two twins to come in.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU DAMN PIXY!?" Death was about foaming at the mouth. Her emotional outburst caught Hiyori off-guard.

'Were they not just simple battle angeloids? I've never seen so much emotion from a servant.' According to the little information she had, these two were suppose to be among the newest 2nd Generation angeloids.

"MASTER! JUST ORDER ME! ORDER ME TO RIP HER IN HALF, PLEASE!" Death cried out in a begging manner. The sorrow and pain she was feeling was being amplified by her core by x100 for some unknown reason. Her aura of dispair and death grew to the point that the grass and trees around her began withering away into black dust.

Only her sister was unaffected. "PLEASE! SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU STUPID BAKA!" Life continued to hold her sister tight, knowing what would happen if she were to give in.

"Please, Death, listen to me. This must be Master's strategy. It's probably to take the enemy by surprise or something. Don't you dare dispair!" Sadly, her sister was far too gone to listen to reason. The golden aura that was constantly around her began raging out of control.

Despite this, Omega repeated his order. "Life. Death. Come here at once," his tone was much sharper.

"SHUT UP!" Death shouted back. "THAT'S NOT YOU TALKING!"

Hiyori was watching the scene with some concern. This angeloid obviously cared about her master alot. If Omega was only a couple of days old, how could he have formed such a devoted and emotional bond with these two? They were going so far as to disobey his orders.

"Omega, go retrieve them, please." He nodded and flew towards the distressed duo. When he got within fifty yards of them, he noticed all life around them was dead and gone. He questioned whether it was safe to proceed or not, but he had to follow his Master's orders.

He eventually came face to face with them, but he was immediately assaulted by an emotional Death. "YOU BAKA! SNAP OUT OF IT! THAT TRAMP'S NOT YOUR MASTER! MOTHER IS!"

That yell caused the angeloids, humans, and Daidalos to wonder what she meant about that. Death lunged at him and pressed against his body. She started beating on his chest with both hands in frustration and desperate hope.

"You told us to trust you, Master. Why did you lie? Is it suppose to be alright to lie?" She felt his body stiffen like a board.

When her fist went to hit him again, he suddenly caught it. His other hand shot up to grip her other arm tightly.

"I thought I told you to trust me?" he whispered to just where the two sisters could hear. Both girls' eyes widen and stared at him. The sight of Death's once beautiful emerald eyes, now red and puffy from crying, looked through a pools of tears at her Master. The image burned itself into Omega's eyes so badly, that he'd probably see it in his sleep.

"Confidence is grounds for dismissal," he cited.

His voice wasn't emotionless or sharp that time. It was like he was back to normal. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, clearing her vision.

Then he winked.

It was only an action seen by them two and Synapse's occupants. The action caused everyone's hearts to skip a beat.

**_Fight Song 4 of 4, Bleach OST- "Cometh the Hour [HQ] [Extended] [Lyrics]_**

"Your mother is my master, Death. Don't ever forget it," he said. He suddenly re-quipped his Zeus Cannon and spun around, blue electricity already gathering in its mouth. Hiyori was too stunned by the action to react at all. She just stared wide-eyed at the large weapon that was pointed right at her face.

**BEEP!**

"You made a big mistake making my friends cry like that, woman. I can't forgive you for that," he declared.

The entire audience in the throne room let out a collective sigh of relief. Solara jerked her head back towards the screen with tear-stained eyes. Reikoku groaned and fell back into his chair, obviously too stressed out from the battle's drama to put into context.

With a single, strong yank with his free hand, Omega tore the chain of service from his neck, ending the questionable control Hiyori had on him.

**BEEP**!

"You hear that? It's the sound of a titanium slug with the force of 2000megajoule crying to be released...and it's got your name ALLLL over it!"

"Hiyori!" Ikaros cried and rushed to her friend's defense. Both her and Astraea flew towards their friend and activated their Aegis and Aegis L shields to overlap each other. They were just in time as Omega pulled the trigger on the railgun to its fire-depth.

The resounding crackle of lightning and the sonic boom from the slug deafened everyone within five miles, disorienting even the far away humans as if a flashbang grenade went off right in their faces. The slug hit the two Aegis shields at full impact, causing a shockwave of unimaginable proportions to send anybody nearby flying away.

Death and Life clutched onto Omega's body to keep from being blown away, said man's body standing strong against the shockwave. On the inside of the bubble shield, Ikaros, Astraea and Hiyori could only see white light all around them and their power levels for their shields dropping at an alarming rate.

"Senpai, I don't want to die!" Astraea yelled over the sound of lightning. Ikaros could only reroute additional power to her shields in hope of outlasting the blast. This was truly a terrifying weapon.

To their horror, Astraea's shield's power depleted and the protective barrier disappeared. It was all up to Ikaros now. They cried in pain as the sound got louder with less shielding in the way and Ikaros saw her energy level dropping below five percent.

"Master...I'm sorry," she said, tears falling from her eyes.

All of a sudden, the attack got unbelievably loud and then went silent. The three angeloids assumed it was over...that they'd been destroyed; reduced to oblivion. They were too scared to open their eyes to confirm their fate. Too afraid to see what had happened.

The familiar feeling of the wind hitting their skin confused them. Could they feel wind when they didn't even exist? Were they in some sort of afterlife? Finally getting up the courage, Ikaros and the other two opened their eyes to see the world around them.

"What happened?"

_(Immediately when Ikaros' shields hit five percent)_

Omega watched with much anticipation as he saw the final Aegis shield about to break. Truely, he didn't want to kill them, but they left him no choice, so he tried to give them the quickest death possible: instant oblivion. When the shell breaks through the last barrier, their deaths would be too quick to feel.

Just when the shielding started to collapse, a massive, black energy ball slammed into the round and lightning, disrupting the flow of energy and sending the blast off to the side. The combined explosions flew off beyond their visual range, somewhere past the mountains. About a full minute later, a massive explosion occured outside the mountain range that shook the whole country of Japan. The explosion was so large, it looked like the sun was halfway gone over the horizon.

"That would have made for one helluva 4th of July. Now what the hell knocked it away?" Omega looked where the blast came from and almost thought he was seeing things.

From about 500meters away was a massive..._thing_...that looked like a floating cannon, except it was all purple and looked to be made of separate strips that rotated and came together.

"What the fudge is that thing?" The weird cannon began shrinking until all that was left was an adult Chaos and her purple blades on her back. She was four of them blown off and her clothes were so tattered that she was almost completely nude. Her naked body was admittedly drop-dead gorgeous, enough to make him blush.

"WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN! I TELL YOU TO GO PUT SOME MORE CLOTHES ON AND NOW YOU'RE BUTT-NAKED!"

"What happened?"

He looked towards the source of the voice and wasn't that surprised to see Hiyori, Ikaros, and Astraea still alive, yet it seemed they thought they'd died. Great, he was outgunned here and outnumbered. He really didn't want to get the two twins involved because 1) they didn't have any weapons or shields on them, and 2) this was strictly suppose to be a recon mission. He had the ideal distraction, but it'd take about fifteen more seconds to happen.

Not taking his eyes off the now five angeloids as Nymph showed up bruised and panting, he dismissed all of his weapons. "Life. Death. This recon is over. Not only have we reconned the area, but also gotten a decent reading of the enemy's strength and number. Let's return to Synapse."

The two were a bit put out to see the fighting stop, but then again, they were a near emotional wreck from it as well. "Hai, Master," they both responded.

"NOT SO FAST!" Astraea yelled as she rushed forward at top speed. Omega ignored her and grabbed onto Life and Death's hands, causing them to give him a strange look. He ignored it and started counting down to himself.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Hang on, girls," he warned. Astraea was almost within striking distance of them when an unknown force slammed into everyone with the force of a tsunami. Those that weren't expecting it were either blown away (Astraea, Ikaros, Hiyori, and Nymph's cases), blown off the road (human group and van's cases), or just recognizing the danger in time to properly defend herself by using her blades to cut through the air itself (Chaos' case).

Fortunately, Omega had deployed his Aegis shield in an angular wall to deflect the winds around them. This mysterious force was the shockwave from the combined blasts of Chaos and what power was left the lvl.3 charged Zeus shell from earlier. It was so far away, the force from it was just now reaching Sorami's outskirts. When it died down, he saw the coast was clear for the moment and knew now was his chance.

_"Master, all mission objectives have been completed, as well as gathering sufficient data on the enemy's fighting strength. We're returning to base. Omega out."_

As he took off with his partners on his tail, he got a reply from his Master. '_"Get your ass back here, Lucas. You've caused me so much worry up here. We're going to have a long talk."- Master.'_

He grinned, knowing he was probably going to be in trouble. "_Roger that, Ma'am_. The three flew in the arrowhead formation as the portal to Synapse opened up for them. Unknown to them, they were going to have one heck of a reception.

**_End Fight Soundtrack_**

* * *

Astraea pulled her head out of the ground, quite literally. She couldn't count the number of times she rolled across the ground before having her head shoved into the loose dirt of a crater that was caused by a stray plasma shot. Rubbing her head with a whine, she looked up just in time to see Omega and those two strange angeloids disappear into the portal.

"Man, he got away! He totally kicked our butts!" she whined as she pounded the dirt in frustration. "Oh, no! I hope Nymph, Hiyori, and Senpai are okay!"

She flew off in search of her friends. It didn't take long to find them..well, Chaos found them, so Astraea found her and as a result, found everyone else.

"Is everyone alright!?"

Ikaros looked fine, but Nymph was covered in dirt, much to the small girl's complete horror. Hiyori-san had seen better days and Chaos looked like a nun getting ready for a Playboy shoot. Most of her wings were either destroyed or badly damaged and her body was really dirty and had several cuts. Even with those, Chaos didn't appear to bothered by them. She was more worreid about everyone else.

"He was expecting that shockwave to distract us," she said sadly. "He thought more ahead then we did."

When Nymph finally got over having dirt on her face, she noted that Omega and those Life and Death angeloids were gone back to Synapse now. Astraea confirmed that with having seen them leave. Ikaros was silently looking at the sky when her mind suddenly thought about her master.

"Master!" she blurted before taking off towards where they were. Realization then dawned on the rest.

"Crap! If that shockwave gave us that much trouble, Master and the others were probably hit harder!" The four angeloids flew to catch up with Ikaros, but the Uranus Queen's overall speed was unmatched and she was using every bit of speed her Variable Wing Core could give her.

It took her about a few seconds to reach her master's last known position, which had been a couple of miles away from the field of battle, but closer to the explosion then she was. When she arrived on the scene, the landscape was in complete shambles. The light poles that lined the road the van was on were uprooted from the ground and scattered about a hundred yards from the road. She found the van and a few of its inhabitants inside of it about two hundred yards from the road.

"Master! Master!" she cried out, fear of the unknown fate of her master and love interest plaguing her mind with gruesome scenarios. The rest of the angeloids soon arrived and began their desperate search throughout the area for any of their friends.

After about two minutes, Ikaros' ears detected some strange noises. She rushed over and didn't know whether to be happy or horrified at the scene. She found her master alright, but she also found Sohara. They must've tried to shield each other as the shockwave approached them. However, if one were to look at them now, they'd think the two high 16yr olds were attempting the 69 position with Tomoki on bottom. That must've been how they landed.

The weird noises were actually Ikaros' master as he had woken up to the wondrous sight of Sohara's white, booty-stretched, panties in his face. His face was covered in blood from the still gushing nosebleed. She felt her reactor hurting again and wished it would stop.

'I wonder if Master would be happy if _we_ tried that position?'

When Sohara finally stirred, she found herself in a very compromising and proceeded to blush, which was instantly followed by several "PERVERT!" insults and the grandmother of all karate chops. It didn't take long to find the rest. Hiyori found Mikako, Chaos found Sugata, and Astraea rounded up any injured members of the Satsukitane mob family that were accompanying the group.

When everyone of the NWDC were gathered again, they discuss what had transpired. Nymph explained that the shockwave was from the earlier explosion, and that Omega used it as a distraction to retreat back to Synapse, saying his mission was complete.

"Well, it's obvious that he is definitely a skilled and intelligent opponent," Sugata started. "And he possess a wide variety of powerful weaponry, both for ranged and close-combat fighting. He was able to fight on par with Astraea, which isn't suppose to be possible. He was able to counter both Nymph and Hiyori-san's hacking attempts. Then, he was able to break both Ikaros and Astraea's overlapping Aegis shields."

Each miraculous achievement he mentioned made said girls groan with wounded pride, save for Ikaros. She was mainly concerned about if she was powerful enough to protect her master.

"We will have to go over the fight and study it carefully. Maybe we can discover a weakness previously unnoticed," he suggested. No one decided to argue since he was basically the brains of the group.

* * *

The flight over to the palace wasn't quiet for most of the part. Death and Life were like two little kids who'd just seen a superhero beat up a bunch of bad-guys. They were commenting about each detail of the fight that they loved. The mood then turned gloomy as Death and Life explained what they felt when they'd thought he'd been taken over.

He could easily remember the words of Death screaming at him to 'snap out of it'. The emotions she revealed were so humanoid that it was almost scary. Yet, he couldn't help but hate himself for being caught off guard in the first place. He told her that he never wanted to see her cry again, unless they were tears of joy. He even ordered it.

"On one condition, though. You have to promise us to never let you fight alone," she stated, her sister wordlessly agreeing. He wanted to disagree but they weren't having any of it.

Their master sighed. He didn't have to accept; he was their master and they had to follow his orders. His word was law...but not all powerful. He'd remembered reading how Astraea broke her own chain of service to follow what she felt was right.

An admirable move in his opinion, but he didn't want that happening with Life and Death. He knew that if their will was strong enough, as well as their hate for him, then they could easily shatter that chain that made him Master. He'd just have to accept that his two servants are about as hard-headed as he is.

"Alright, alright, you win." He heard the two 'Mmmm-hmmm,' the noise that women made when they finally got the man to listen to them. What he didn't expect was the feeling of arms wrapping around his neck and the warmth of a full body hug against his back.

He looked over his shoulder to see Death's beautiful face inches from his. Her eyes were closed as she seemed to really be enjoying the hug. After what was probably a couple of minutes, she finally opened her eyes. Omega had already went back to watching where he was flying but felt someone staring at him.

Knowing who it probably was, he gave her a quick smile which she happily returned. Seeing the other's smiles so close, both of their faces started heating up, so they looked away to hide it. Life watched the interaction closely and felt a little pain in her reactor. She was alot more affiliated with human terms, unlike the other angeloids such as the normal 1st and 2nd Generation, so she knew the term for this pain.

Jealousy.

She was surprised by the conclusion she came up with and didn't want to believe it, but she wasn't fooling herself. Seeing her sister and master that close gave her a longing feeling as well. She knew Death didn't mean anything personal by her actions, it was just who she was.

Death could be angry, sad, funny, or happy; distant or personal; necessary or uncalled for; fair or unfair, but unbiased; respectful, or disrespectful; emotional, or emotionally dead; violent, or peaceful; you couldn't predict when death would occur, yet the meeting with it is inevitable; Death could be anywhere, or in multiple places at once; where there's Life, there's Death. One could not exist without the other.

That was Death. That was her twin. Still, the fact that it was her sister's natural behavior didn't lessen the pain in Life reactor. She wanted her master to look at her like that too. She wanted to be close to him as well. Within their first day of knowing each other, she was far more intrigued with him and his personality then with anybody and anything else.

"Hey, Life. Why the long face?" he asked. She hadn't noticed that her normally neutral smile had turned into a sad frown during her thinking.

"I-it's nothing!" she claimed, abit embarrassed at having been called out like that. Nevertheless, Omega slowed his speed to match her own, Death still wrapped around him. Oh, how she wished to know how that felt. She almost didn't notice his hand held out for her, so she flinched at its sudden appearance.

"I don't believe that for a second. You want a free ride too?" Shocking him and her sister, Life immediately hopped onto his back, wrapping an arm around her sister's waist to not take up so much room. After all, Omega's large wings could move much with the two bodies lying on its stems.

Their master chuckled and Death gave Life a surprised, yet questioning, look.

'What? Life can be sporadic or instantaneous at times.'

Since they were in no rush, especially with the possibility of being yelled at by Solara, Omega flew at a comfortable speed. It wasn't slow, yet it wouldn't make the rush of wind deafen his ears. He took his time to enjoy the scenery of his new homeland. Nothing but green fields and forests covered the land below, an occasional settlement popping up here and there.

He fell in love with the sight. There weren't any large cities, bussling traffic, fires of war, or smoke/smog from any cities or industrial complex. Everything was peaceful and serene. This was how he wished the world to be. Perhaps...with this power he could make that a reality.

It took them just minutes to enter through the massive open doorway of the palace. As they flew back to the throne room, the eerily quiet and empty hallways soon gave way to a crowded throne room/fellowship hall. There had to have been atleast five hundred people in there, angels and angeloids both. When they approached the entrance, the Royal Guards snapped to attention and bowed at Omega in both reverence and respect.

The action took him off guard. "What's going on? Why the big gathering?" he asked one of the female angeloid RGs. One with blonde, waist-length hair answered.

"They have all seen or heard about your battle against the rogue angeloids. They're here for you, Omega-sama."

His jaw dropped, immediately followed by Life and Death's jaws. They stuck with walking the rest of the way and entered the room. Like their earlier observations suggested, the room was filled with both angels and angeloids (mainly the Interceptor and Scout-Interceptor ones, as well as numerous servant angeloids).

The crowd soon spotted them and quickly split to make a lane towards the Sky Master's throne, but surprisingly, the Sky Master himself was standing at the base of it waiting for him with Gamma and Harpy standing on either side. Soon, the person nearest to Omega, which happened to be Beta, started clapping. He looked at her, confused, but she gave him a smirk and kept clapping. Her applause had been immediately followed by everyone else in the room, save for the servent angeloids who decided to just watch what was happening.

Heck, even Reikoku and Solara were clapping in approval. This was a totally different side of the people of Synapse that he's yet to see.

The trio shuffled their way towards the Sky Master...Okay, more like Death and Life pushing Omega who wouldn't move his feet. Apparently, he didn't do when with applauding crowds as he felt really embarrassed. They found that amusing about their master.

"Jeez, he'll fight against 5 to 1 odds yet he's frightened by applauding people?" Death asked aloud.

"Loosen up, Master. You're too tense," Life advised. Her words didn't help as Omega wanted nothing more then to get away. There was even a camera crew, undoubtably broadcasting to all homes in Synapse.

"Oh no...Master, I hope you don't mind being on TV," Death said. Omega, after hearing that, looked around and finally found the camera crew. In fact, he was staring right into their camera lens not fifteen feet away.

"Master, just relax. There's no reason to be startled," Life tried to soothe out his nerves. She and her sister couldn't help but giggle at their master's shyness.

'I wonder what else he's shy about,' they both said to each other. A devious smirk soon crept on their face. This was some good ammo to use whenever they got bored.

Omega tried his best not to give a weird smile to the camera, but no matter what, he felt like he was making a smile that could make babies cry and children scream and women mace him. Yet, he was that nervous infront of cameras.

'Come on, Lucas, boy. You can do this. It's just a camera crew. I doubt the population of Synapse is even over a thousand. Come on, call upon one of your manly role models.' A loud, yelling voice shot through his mind, "If you're a Man, then be a Man! And if not, then be a Man!"

'Right, thanks, Elfman.' Elfman was one of his favorite male characters from one of his favorite animes, Fairy Tail. With newfound Manliness, Omega loosened up a bit and started walking on his own, much to Death and Life's relief. They were getting a workout from that.

With a sense of comfort and composure, he marched within six feet of the Sky Master and his master, Solara, and kneeled with fists planted on the ground. It was a show of deep respect. His two subordinates did likewise in perfect unison.

"Sky Master and Master Solara, we've returned with sufficient recon of the local area and a decent understanding of the enemy's capabilities. I apologize for any doubt or worry I might have given you."

Solara snorted at the last part. Clearly, he understated that part. However, if he'd looked up, he would have seen the happiest face Solara's made in decades. If they were expecting to be chatised or something, they were sorely mistaken, and the Sky Master would let them know that.

"Please rise, Omega Team," Reikoku commanded. The two twins exchanged a 'WTF?' look while Omega was actually digging the name.

"I will admit...you gave us all a big scare when it appeared you'd been takin' over," the man admitted. "However, when it turned out you were just waiting for the right moment to strike back...hehehe..it really knocked us on our butts. I hadn't been that excited and thrilled during a fight since Uranus Queen single-handedly wiped out the Downers around the Meditteranean Sea by attacking Krakatoa, causing it to erupt."

Omega vaguely remembered something about Krakatoa wiping out an entire civilization, one that was ahead of the world's time at that point. However, hearing that it was Ikaros that caused it to erupt was a reality check that pimp-slapped him like he was a cheap whore.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all, Sky Master. It won't happen again." Reikoku wasn't disappointed one abit.

"On the contrary, I loved it. There's usually not much happening nowadays to make our lives interesting. I keep waiting for World War III to happen, hoping Iran or North Korea would do something stupid like launching one of their weapons at a nation, but they chicken out everytime." Omega couldn't believe what he was hearing. Humans slaughtering each other was amusement for them?

While it may seem messed up now that he's met someone who's openly admitted to liking it, he can't call the man evil. Heck, anybody who watches the news and sees social uprisings and what-not don't feel bad by it, so they were just as bad.

Omega looked down at the Sky Master who was smiling very joyfully. "You've done what would have been impossible. You fought toe-to-toe with the Close-Combat Delta angeloid, take on three different angeloids at the same time on two seperate occasions, and resisted both the hacking and super-advanced hacking of two angeloids who were designed for that very purpose, and then you had managed to overpower all of the angeloids atleast once. With time, you just might become as infamous as the Uranus Queen herself."

"Thank you, Sky Master," Omega bowed respectfully.

Reikoku surprised many people there by laying his hand on Omega's shoulder, giving him a good squeeze. "You had the perfect opportunity to turn against us, but even with the enemy having a chain of service on you, you still fought for Synapse. You have impressed us, most likely exceeded Solara's expectations, and proven your trust and loyalty in front of all of Synapse."

He pointed towards a large virtual flatscreen being projected. Omega looked up and saw some of his fight's highlights being replayed like some sports game. "You've shown your loyalty to all the citizens of Synapse. With this, they will be able to finally sleep better knowing that they have a powerful ally who won't turned his back on them. Knowing that you're half-human, many were doubtful of your true allegiance, but now...any distrust towards you will be equivalent to not trusting me, and the rest of us here in this room."

Omega wasn't sure, but...was that the sound of pride in the Sky Master's voice? He was aware of the man's dislike for humans, and the God-like complex he has for himself. Omega was also aware of some of his views towards angeloids, those being very condescending with the angeloids being considered expendable.

When he now heard this praise, and that hint of pride, he didn't know what it meant. Was Reikoku trying to deceive him into believing in a fake-approval? Or rather,...did his actions today change the Sky Master's personal views towards angeloids and his human heritage?

"I've already been given permission by Solara to give you your next order." Omega's eyes widen and he wanted so bad to narrow them, but an expression like that could give the wrong idea to people.

"My order to you is to recover and get settled in. Synapse happily welcomes its newest guardians!" he proclaimed, with earned him a thunderous applause from the room's occupants, both angeloids and angels alike.

A little surprised by the Sky Master change of attitude, Omega hesitantly bowed and tried to leave with Life and Death, but were suddenly swarmed by angels asking questions and wanting to thank him personally. He looked around the crowd, desperately searching for an opening. It was crowds like these that he didn't do well in. It all just felt like an invasion of his personal space, a personal space that he very much enjoyed.

He felt himself being dragged away by the mob ever so surely. "Death! Life! A little help here!" He called to them but they weren't anywhere around.

Frantically looking over the heads of the shorter crowd, he finally spotted the two making their way outside of the mass of angels. 'Oh, they are so gonna regret this,' he promised himself. He tried to be polite and greet as many people as possible, but things soon got out of control.

More specifically, someone got REAL bold because he felt a soft hand get a firm grip on his left buttcheek. He spun around quickly, hoping to see who'd dared to invade his person. Though it felt good, he wouldn't admit something like that in public. Then realization dawned on him. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it earlier.

...All of these people, angels and angeloids, were (gulp)...females. As much as he knew, Reikoku was the only male..atleast that's what Beta told him, and she didn't have any reason to lie. But then he remembered a movie his class had watched in biology class one day. It was about farming these 'super' marijuana plants. He distinctly remembered how they kept all of the female plants together and separate from the males. The result made them 'hypersexual.'

The gears in his head started turning and horror struck his face, followed by a big smile...then replaced with another horror look, then a smile again...then back to a terrified face.

With Reikoku being the only male and in the palace most of the time, then that means this whole world was basically a farm, with all the women being the hypersexual marijuana plants. His horror/dream come true was about to be proven.

Someone behind him got the courage to do what the first assailant did and softly pinch his right cheek. He jerked his body away but right into several pairs of curious hands that tried to be subtle with their intentions. While some splayed across his back to feel his contorted muscles, several either rubbed his wings and tried to fell his bicepts.

Now, normally this would have been a dream come true for Lucas, but he had never experienced this sort of thing before. He was still use to having his personal space. AND THE HAND THAT WAS RUBBING THE INSIDE OF HIS LEG WAS DEFINITELY IN HIS PERSONAL SPACE!

He wanted to just fly away, but he didn't want to hurt anyone when he would spread his wings, and he really couldn't use his calf thrusters in such a claustrophobic setting. He desperately tried to do things the polite way.

"Please, I'm really sore and would like to rest. Maybe another day, please," he begged, but that only fueled the fire.

"Sure, I could help you rest," a sultry voice spoke into his ear from behind. He turned and was abit horrified to see Beta standing there with a tight grip on his arm.

"Not you too," he begged. She gave him a wink, a sign of trust she learned from him when she'd watched the fight. He understood the meaning but they needed a plan.

"You said you were really sore, so just pretend to be in alot of pain," she suggested.

"Beta, you're brilliant. I could kiss you right now," he said in a low voice as she was pressed up against him. They tried not to let the full contact distract them, and having Beta's ample breasts press against his body was not helping either of them. When he felt his little waist cloth get viciously tugged on from some unknown angel, he knew they had to act fast.

Immediately, he fell to a knee and gasped in pain. The crowd scooted back a little bit by the sudden show of weakness, but that was all Beta needed to take his hand and pull him through the crowd.

"Move aside, please! Omega needs to rest from his battle!" Her commanding tone created the desired effect of splitting the crowd. Both sighed as they were finally in the clear. He'd have to really make it up to Beta somehow. As they were almost out of the crowd, he felt a sharp tug on his body, then a cool breeze between the highest part of his legs.

Wondering what was going on, he looked down and became vry pale. Beta felt him stop walking and looked to see what he was focused on. When she did, her cheeks gained a pink hue, yet her eyes reflected that of a curious child. When she looked up, she noticed that she wasn't the only one staring intently at the metal groin cup. The looks she saw reign from curiosity to lust.

'Why does the sight of this cause such a reaction? Is it a super weapon or something? I don't remember Master Solara talking about it. It must be one of his onboard weapon systems, or perhaps something for defense.'

As she was thinking about what it was, a tug on her hand got her attention. Omega was staring down at her with a serious..-ly worried look. "I think...we need...to go. Now," he mouthed. She nodded but noticed that the lane had now collapsed.

'Crap! Hurry up, Lucas. Think of something. Come on, anything. THAT'S IT!' Omega lifted his arm and pointed towards the opposite side of the room. "Hey, what is that?!"

'What? There's no way they'd fall for that!' Beta thought. Unbelievably, every signle angel and angeloid looked to where he was pointing. 'ARE YOU SERIOUS!?'

"Come on, now's our chance!" Omega said. The two took flight and sped towards the large open wall on the far side of the room, OPPOSITE the direction the crowd was looking. It was like the chain reaction from splitting an atom. The angels all looked to see Omega getting away, then they all took flight as well. When they took off, they left all of the angeloid wondering what was going on. One particular angeloid, Scout-Interceptor, Type Echo, was walking towards the main hallway.

Around the corner, she met her master, Sky Master, the Harpy Interceptor twins, and the Life and Death twins. They were watching a projected screen of Omega and Beta trying to escape the relentless pursuit of angels.

"Master, my retrieval mission is complete," she announced, holding up the stolen pair of clothing of Omega's. They were all laughing so hard, they were crying. While Life seemed the most composed, Reikoku was actually the worst one.

"HAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAA! This kid is hilarious! That command was absolutely brilliant, Solara." Said woman couldn't respond.

"HAHAHAAAA! What makes it even funnier is that he's SO INNOCENT!" Gamma cried in hysteria. They rest openly agreed. The sky Master almost passed out when Omega had to literally bite a woman's hand to get away, though he still had two on his back. Echo watched the scene and let a small smile spread across her face.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Wow, 13,622 words, whatever can you say to express your gratitude. Well, whatever it is, put it in the review box. :P, XD anyway, seriously, my eyes are fried from looking at this screen for so long, so a little appreciation would do. **

**Now, who expected Hiyori to show up out of nowhere? According to the wiki, the Hiyori movie arc happened b/w the first and second fights with Chaos. Surprised me too, kinda.**

**Also, can anyone guess what Life and Death's powers are. You probably won't get it right, but I'll give credit if you get close and will reward you with a special part in the story. You tell me what to write, but for the sake of order, it needs to be something that's doable in the plot.**

**Anyway, that theory about the female marijuana plants is true, and the thing applies to females. Something about all the females being together for so long that their menstrual cycles sync with each other's and just the presence of an adequate male will set them off like a bomb.**

**Did Omega escape with his life..and his penis? Why did Beta feel obligated to help him? Will Reikoku die from asphyxiation and end the whole series prematurely? Will I finally find a nice, decent girlfriend? Come look for the answers in the next chapter.**


	7. History Lesson

**A/N: Well, I'm back. whoo-pee...I've gotta say, ya'll the toughest crowd to please yet. Ya'll giving me the silent treatment here. It's a bit unnerving. **

**From now on, I will be responding personally to reviews in the author's notes. Here are the ones I've gotten so far for the last chapter.**

**From Noble787: _Great story so far can't wait for next update. I look forward for more interactions with bete, echo, death, Life and the harpies. Also I like it how you've made it that Lucas becomes a symbol of synapse like master chief or any heror. I've got a few questions too._**

**:You're wait is over. For the next few chapters, it will be kinda boring cuz it's mainly character development and exploring Synapse. I sweltered with pride when my character was compared to Master Chief. That's like the highest honor I can think of, AND THIS IS ONLY THE SIXTH CHAPTER!  
**  
_**1. Will Lucas loose himself as a human when the power gets to his head (example start thinking of humans as nothing but pest to him?) **_

**:Yes and no. He will not completely lose himself. He will always remember his time as a human, but seeing as his newer life is so much better, he will attempt to forget/replace those memories with better, newer ones in Synapse. As for the power getting to his head, as the now contradictory saying goes, "he's only human." He won't lose himself to the power, but he will make some mistakes. After all, he's a 19yr old with super-advanced angeloid technology and oober-powerful weapons, of course things will be crazy.**  
**  
_2. Will Lucas turn on Synapse say after a shattering event that changes his views?_**

**:I have no intentions on making him turning his back on Synapse in the forseeable future, which is pretty far at the moment. The option for him to revolt has crossed my mind and I have thought about it, but unsurprisingly for me, my imagination went out of control with ideas about world wars and revolutions and space battles and etc., so I stopped thinking about it_._  
****  
_3. Will the harpys be more involved with Lucas and will he help them chase Sugata around Synapse that would be one funny scene if he always gets away?_**

**:Yes, the three will get to know each other well. I didn't want to give any big spoilers, but if not on a mission, he will be assigned to help the Harpies capture Sugata. I have considered them eligible for the harem.**

_**4. Will Sugato infaltrate and get away with information?**_

**:Yes, BUT I will not make it a walk in the park for him. He will have his good days and his off days_._**  
**  
_5. Will The master of synaps betray Lucas at a latter date?_**

**:I do not plan on Reikoku/Master of Synapse betraying Lucas at any point, but there will be a few things that will cause the two to butt heads with. They will develop an informal attitude/friendship that, while Omega/Lucas will follow Reikoku's orders if authorized by his actual Master, Solara, you can still expect them to literally butt heads on sometimes controversial matters.**  
**  
_No answers are needed if you don't want to give information. So yea keep it up this is probaly the best sora no otamshi story so far. And yes Im not a good speller_."**

**:It's alright. Thank you for your support and be sure to spread the word to any Sora no Otoshimono fans out there. This story will definitely be the largest fic for this anime/manga. Expect atleast twenty to thirty chapters, MINIMUM.**

**Wingman48: _Awesome story man you'v got a talent here. I was on the edge of my seat in the fighting scene the whole time. It was also good of you to have shown another side of synapse and the other charcters of the manga. Very funny at the end could'nt stop laughing. Keep it up man you've done one hell of a job_.**

**:Thank you, Wingman48. I'm glad I was able to be somewhat funny at the end, especially since it's usually not my cup of tea. And thanks for the compliment on the battle scene. The weird part is that the battle scene was like 8000words, the majority of the chapter, yet the part that took the longest were the post fight scenes. I hope you continue reading and reviewing. I love to hear all ya'lls' thoughts**_**.**_

_**Wingman48's second review: **__**Hey Im just wondering are angeloids organic machines and will they have female temptations. I mean put Lucas near a few for a while and see what happens. I nkow between life, death, echo, bete and harpies there will be bitch fights which would make a good comedy section of your story. Like all herems they will fight for the main character etc Lucas. Also can you give a back story to Synaps you said in the testing of Lucas against the drones that there were ruins can you give a background for your story. You can make it up it's always good to nkow the characters and the enviourments history. Also will Melon ikarous go for Lucas as well man damn feel sorry for Lucas already.**_  
_**Still a awesome story dude update soon. **_

**:Hey, thanks for the second review. I believe the angeloids are organic machines, but their bodies/skin/hair are all made up of a different material then humans for obvious reasons. I will go more in depth on that later. As for their temptations, well 2nd generations under Solara's design have 75-90 out of 100 points across the board in terms of battle, emotional, and processing power, so Lucas is more likely to get a reaction from them instead of the other models. I'll answer more in the future. As for the ruins, I'm actually shocked you caught that so soon. I will develop a large history of Synapse, don't worry. As for Ikaros Melan going for Lucas...yeah, I feel sorry for him too. XD You'll have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of these. I don't own anything canon of Sora no Otoshimono, but if the creator would like to use any of my characters, I would gladly give him Omega/Solara/Beta-Echo, etc. in exchange for a percentage of any profits the anime/manga makes, as well as authority in how said characters are developed and used. THIS DEFINITELY INCLUDES VOICE ACTORS! I WILL NOT HAVE OMEGA SOUNDING LIKE AN 18YEAR OLD JUSTIN BEIBER, OR A 12YR JAPANESE BOY WHO ACTUALLY SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL!**

* * *

The door to a dark room flew open before two figures came in and closed it as quickly as possible. The sounds of heavy breathing and panting filled the room. If one didn't know better, they think a couple were doing the dirty. As the lights came on, they revealed 'that' to not be the case.

Omega and Beta were breathing deeply with their hands pressed against the door. Omega slowly pressed his ear against the door to listen for anybody.

"_I think he went this way!"_

_"Omega, where are you?"_

_"We're not going to hurt you!"_

_"He's gonna be mine, tramp!"_

That last statement peeked his curiosity as a brow rosed. Beta saw the wondering look in his eyes and shook her head. "No. We just got done flying from them and I will not let all that effort go to waste because you want to see some angels fighting over you," she commanded.

"_You wanna say that to my face!"_ The sounds of girls yelling and punches landing was too enticing.

"Please! Just a peek," he begged.

"No! If you are that amazed by girls fighting, then you should've jus-" she immediately stopped herself, leaving Omega to dwell on what she tried to say.

"I should've just what?" His curiosity was getting the better of him, but Beta refused to say anyting else. She walked further into the room so he wouldn't see her slight blush. "You know I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me?"

That sounded more like a statement then a question. However, she still wouldn't answer.

"Fine, let me ask you this then. Why'd ya help me?" Her body stiffened but he didn't notice it, thankfully.

Why did she help him? Maybe from just some sense of comarderie?

"I felt bad for you. That's all," she claimed, making the guy frown. But he didn't stay mad; in fact, he just gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Well, thanks anyway. I'm okay with a _woman,_ but when it comes to _women_, I have no defense or experience in." She saw the sheepish expression on him and knew he was telling the truth. Afterall, she and Echo had had alot of information about him uploaded to their minds by their Master.

Omega pressed his ears against the door again and was able to hear the remaining bits of the fight. Unfortunately, that meant that he and Beta were trapped. He glanced at her and saw the angeloid looking around the low-lit room, inspecting everything for the sake of curiosity. In truth, she was just trying to busy her mind. She kept thinking back to what she was about to say, wondering why she would say that.

Omega took a seat against the wall and let out a deep sigh. "If undetected we want to be, then we're gonna be here for a little bit. You wanna come sit down?"

She wanted to ask why but she saw how comfortable he looked. "For a little bit." He patted the spot next to him and she gracefully walked over and took it. She laid back against his out-stretched, left wing, his wings unfurled because it was annoying to lie against the wall with them folded.

Though she couldn't see it, Omega had gained a small blush from the contact. It wasn't often he was in close-contact with a woman like this. Sure, he's been close to plenty of girls, but he never blushed or anything since they were just talking. It must be the darkness of the room.

He glanced from his peripheral to see Beta just sitting there, unconcerned and unaware of his feelings. She looked to be thinking right now, given the faraway look in her eyes. He tried to imagine what but figured out that he knew almost NOTHING about her, her master, the Sky Master, or Synapse!

'Perhaps a conversation is needed. Dang, I was never the conversation type.' It was true. The only way Lucas could carry on a conversation was if he was asked plenty of questions about a subject he knew of. If he was just a socializing chat, he wouldn't last three minutes before he'd run out of things to say, inevitably leading to the dreaded, awkward silent moment.

Meanwhile, Beta was thinking about Omega. Though she knew very close to everything about him, there were still some things to be found out. And...she won't admit it, but his wing is really comfortable. She couldn't even feel the wall behind them and her body sanked into the wing, more or less.

"Hey, if it's alright, I was kinda wondering if we could get to know each other better." She looked at him quizically, not understanding the point of it.

"It's just that, while you and the others probably know my whole life story, I don't know hardly anything about you all. It would help me to understand more of what I'm fighting for." He had kept his eyes on her the entire time he spoke. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose, but she felt small under his gaze, like he was a giant predator and she his prey. His eyes seemed to watch her body like an eagle.

Obviously, it made her nervous, yet it made her feel something else as well. She felt her face and body heat up a little but now was not the time to check her system. As she thought over his response, she saw much sense into it.

"Alright. I'll give you the basic run-through of Synapse's history. The beginning of Synapse is said to have been back just after your species' creation. Not much is known of the angels' race back then, but they have always presided on this world since its creation. The angels had their own kingdom, far away from the reaches of the Downers, and outside most of existing ones' knowledge. This was before the creation of the angeloids, during Professor Daidalos' young years as well.

The kingdom thrived and grew, yet like the humans, there was some division amongst the angels. There were many more males at the time. I have not learned the details, but eventually only one male remained."

"The Sky Master?" Omega guessed. She confirmed it with a nod. So far, he was stunned at how old this race of angels was. Dating back to the beginning of humanity.

"When the Sky Master came into power, he began exploring more into the field of science. After several hundred years, their technology became thousands of years ahead of the humans. He began to see them as insignificant while he saw himself as just a few steps under God compared to them. To further prove the angels' superiority to the humans, he had a work force of thousands of humans who believed him to be a God or one of their God's angels, and he made them construct the palaces and islands you have seen now.

While they worked with building the structures, his scientists began a secret project to modify the islands. Using the magnetism of the earth to repell the cities, it made them fly. And when the palaces and islands were finished, the new floating city of Synapse was created. The Sky Master, impressed with how efficient the humans' labor force was when joined under a single cause, felt compelled to tell them just that. The humans, led by a man named Nimrod, felt they were cheated though when they weren't allowed to join the angels in Synapse. Though Nimrod used this as an excuse, he was just a power-hungry tyrant. He convinced the humans that they could achieve something just as great as Synapse. At this point time, Synapse was still visible to the humans.

Under his order, the humans came together on the plains of Shinar and began building a massive tower, one they claimed would reach higher then Synapse. The Sky Master felt this as an insult and would have ordered their destruction immediately, but decided to wait. While the humans were building their tower high into the sky, Daidalos had finished her greatest creation. First Generation, Tactical-Battle Class Angeloid, Type: Alpha, Ikaros. He ordered Ikaros to destroy the tower, along with all the humans.

She did so with ruthless efficiency. Knowing that the humans were stubborn and could come together again, he had Daidalos make another angeloid, one that could influence humans. What she created was Electronic-Warfare Class Angeloid, Type: Beta, Nymph. He ordered her to rewrite the languages of all the humans on the planet. She did so by hacking into their brains and twisting their own languages into something completely indecipherable and foreign to them.

With the humans' one language now split into thousands, they could not understand each other and eventually split apart to inhabit numerous various spots throughout the globe. It was after that event that the humans were given the name 'Downers' and that the general public opinion of them amongst the angels became condescending and untrustful. From then on, more angeloids were created to match the technological progess that the humans were making, always making sure that the humans would never reach their level.

Only thing was that Ikaros was ordered to only be used incase of emergencies since her firepower was deemed overkill and the Sky Master didn't like seeing the world underneath him quake whenever she destroyed a country. That was when the other first generation angeloids found their true purpose. The Close-Combat Class Angeloid, Type: Delta, Astraea, and the Oregano medical class angeloids were built to maintain Synapse and guard it, and the Interceptor-Ambush Class Angeloids, Type: Gamma, Harpy were created to watch over Synapse and keep the other angeloids in line.

Eventually, Daidalos and her science teams were able to develop cloaking devices for all of Synapse. It didn't make their kingdom just invisible, but rather in a parallel dimension; one so close that we can see the world but they can't see us. Since then, Synapse has floated around the world, keeping watch over the Downers. We've seen them grow and form hundreds of nations. We've seen them fight battles and worlds that would sometimes need our intervention to prevent humanity's extinction. We've been humanity's guardians as well as their judges whenever necessary, even until now."

When she'd finished, the two's facial expressions were practically as opposite as night and day. Beta's was neutral while Omega was doing his best goldfish impersonation. She saw the face and suddenly laughed, but didn't know why. Maybe because the amazing Omega wasn't suppose to be making flabbergasted faces. It took him a while, but Omega eventually got control of his facial muscles again and was able to shut his jaw.

"Is that why the Sky Master is so bent on taking out that Tomoki boy and getting rid of the rogue angeloids?"

"Yes. Those humans have little knowledge of the angeloids they harbor. If they were to fall into the wrong hands, such as a splinter-group or corrupt government, or even if Tomoki-teme ordered Ikaros-san to attack some country, then it would definitely upset the balance of the world," she explained.

Though abit harsh towards Tomoki, it made perfect sense from the angels' point of view. He knew all to well that humanity was not ready for the angels and their angeloids. They were still so very immature. Normally, someone would ask him what gave him the right to decide that...well, he was chosen by the angels themselves over 7billion people to join them, so yeah, go figure.

"Thanks for telling me all this, Beta." He furled his wing against her body in a comforting gesture. "So, now that we got the history out of the way, what kind of culture does Synapse have?"

Trying to ignore the warm feeling of his wing, she gathered all of her knowledge on some of the more specific things.

"Well, there are a few festivals held each year," she stated.

"Really? What kind?" he asked. He may not have been flowing with the river as a human, but he'd decided that he'd try to be open during his new life. Atleast these people had parties. He never got invited to many, so maybe this time things will be different. Afterall, he does have a couple hundred hormonal women looking for him.

"Well, there is one to celebrate Synapse's ascension into the skies, which is just a month away." A month away? Why does that sound so familiar?

"What day?" he asked suddenly, almost like he was alarmed by the news. She didn't know what was with the change in attitude, but answered the question.

"Well, Synapse goes by a different calendar then the humans have, but for you, it would be the 3rd of June...eh-are you okay, Omega?" When she said that date, Omega looked like he just saw her naked or something. It showed complete shock, in other words.

His expression soon changed to soft laughing as he laid back against the wall. "June 3...that's my birthday," he said, disbelievingly. "What are the odds?"

However, since Beta wasn't human, she didn't know what the big deal was. "The day of your birth is the same day we celebrate Ascension? A personal honor, I suppose."

"Who don't know, do you?" he asked. Her clueless, silent response was his answer. *sighs* "Us humans, we would celebrate our birthdays, sorta like the angels do on Synapse's Ascension. To us, it signals the end of another year that we've lived. Most of the time, everyone would just have a party with their friends coming over, who would give gifts to celebrate with you."

He was looking down at the ground with a sad smile. "And you celebrated like this?" Beta assumed. That sad smile slowly twisted itself into a frown.

"No. You've got my lifestory. Read it. My dad was away. My mom had custody over me, my little sister, and my two older brothers. I was the least favorite, because my mom had been wanting a girl the entire time. I was the object of her anger...and the victim of it. She never threw me a party. She spent all her time drinking with her friends. And before you ask if I had any friends, you should know that I didn't have any."

He eyes had shut closed and his fists clenching white. His arms were shaking from the anger pent up inside him. "My..my brothers weren't even my friends either. They helped all the other kids pick on me. I was backed into a corner for so long, betrayed by everyone I knew. So..I became a hellchild. I vented my anger out of everyone, boy or girl, my grade or a senior. It didn't matter. I showed them everyday just what they'd created."

Beta knew of just the bare details, but hearing it all from the victim of it all...it made a much more impact on her. She didn't want to imagine what it would be like to have everyone, even her own sister and mother, turn against her. The abuse and mockery...how on earth did he handle it?

She noticed he had started shaking badly. So much emotion was fighting to get out. The amount was probably inexplicable.

"Omega.." she called softly. She placed a hand on the back of his neck when she crawled closer. She found she couldn't even keep it firm against him from all the trembling. His face, one that was a source of a warm, happy smile just earlier, was now contorted into a venomous snarl.

"I was on my own...for fourteen years. I had to teach myself everything by watching and listening, as well as trial and error. I taught myself to read, to write, to count numbers, to use the toilet correctly, and to make my own food. While all the other kids had families and friends, I had my loneliness and my collie, Sam. Everday was survival for me. If it wasn't getting through the day at school, then it was the beatings and isolation at home that picked away at my soul. It caused me to see humanity for what it truly was. These things of happiness and family and companionship...these things were just a sugar-coated disguise, masking away the real face of life."

Beta started growing more nervous. "Please, Omega...If you are this troubled by it, then do not tell me anymore."

Her soft plea was answered by the sound of a pained roar from Omega that rattled every bone in her body.

The roar was so loud and violent, it shook everything around them and was heard from everyone within a mile. And it was so sad...like a wolf howling at the moon after its cub died. The sound, so sorrowful, so full of pain..it was as if he was trying to manifest his feelings into an omnipresent form. The howl was suddenly ended with a large smash.

***BOOM***

Beta fell back as Omega pounded his fist into the floor, shattering the ground underneath him. The fist was completely in the ground, yet he pulled it out with ease and went back to punching.

**_*BOOM*_ **

**_*BOOM*_ **

***BOOM* *BOOM***

**"RRRAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

**_*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*_**

With each punch, the ground shattered more and punch til by the last couple of punches, there was a decent size crater underneath him. He finally stopped punching and was just down on all fours, panting heavily, yet he failed to hide the tears that flowed down his face. Suddenly, all of the pain and exertion from the battle began catching up to him.

His breathing slowed down to deep, greedy breaths and then..he passed out. Beta watched him for a couple of minutes, not wanting to get too close if he wasn't really out. With cautious steps, she went by his side and ran a hand through the short hair he had. She looked down at him with a pitying look.

'Omega...'

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. I'm sorry it was so short *dodges any items thrown at him*, but I had to cut this chapter short. I'm working my butt off in college right now and I'm almost falling behind in some classes because of my fanaticism with fanfiction. Maybe I oughta make an anime/manga club here. **

**Anyway, I've gotta go now, so please review for me or send a message. Also, I'll lend my ears to any ideas for filler chapters of you have any. Expect the next chapter no later then 10days. I know, it sucks, but I need you to work with me here.**

**Till then, siyanara.**

**p.s. If I just butchered the Japanese language, then I'm terribly sorry.**


	8. Recovery

**A/N: S'up. Here's the next chapter. I'm still sorry about the super short chapter last time, so I tried to make this twice as long. Here are the reviews to the 6th chapter.**

**_From Noble787: Damn I feel sorry for Lucas after what hes gone through being turned on by the family destroys a man. Im suprised he can still keep himself in control of his anger pretty well. Etsept for punching the floor that could only be a fraction of his anger man I can Imagin him losing it in a battle with Ikarous and the other angeloids jees. The worst thing Lucas can do is bottle it up no one can do that it will always exsplode I feel sorry for who ever will be on the receiving end. Also I like it how bete is interacting with Lucas. I also have Questions. _**

**:And I have answers. First off, yes, Lucas' life was very shitty. I didn't even go into that much detail. There's alot that you all haven't seen yet, and later on, I will be taking you on a journey through his life to see how he came to be. Yes, I would feel sorry for the angeloids on earth if they were to ever fight him while he's this pissed. Spoiler: The scene in the last chapter was only a small taste of what he's like when he's losing it. Then we can see what he's like WHEN he's lost it. Oh, I can hardly wait.**

_**1. Are the humans more advanced than what the goverments say becouse if the angels had a kingdom on Earth would they have left behind some tech. Not as advanced say capable of making an angeloid but plasma, fusion or computer technolagy?**_

**:A little yes and no. There are some parts of the governments that are more advanced the most, but none of it is a direct or indirect result of the angels leaving the surface in favor of the skies. The angels took all of their technology with them. And besides, the humans weren't aware of those particular types of tech, since Reikoku had done most of the stuff underneath their noses. Plus, when all the humans that knew of Synapse just happened to have been the ones helping build the tower. In other words, Ikaros killed them all.**

_**2. Will Lucas family show up in a latter chapter this could be a chance meetion say 1 out of a million or so and if so what would happen. (Don't have to answer you might have something planned already dont have to say if you want it as a suprise)? **_

**:Y'know, I've given that some thought. If he did meet his family again, things would obviously not be all magical rays of sunshine.**

_**3. Will more human become angeloids if so would older model angeliod production stop and what would Deadalis do to stop this?**_

_**:**_**No, no, and she would probably...I have no idea, but it's not gonna happen.**

_**4. Will Sugata or Tomoki warn goverments of the danger of Synaps when say mor human angeliods are made refer to question above for human angeloids?**_

**:Will they warn governments of an advanced race of angels with super-advanced, living weapons when they themselves have Chaos, Hiyori, Nymph, Astraea, Oregano, and Ikaros? I highly doubt it unless they made a show of force with Ikaros and the others to say 'Don't Fuck With Us, we're here to help!', cuz you know governments..they feel they have to control everything, and what's better then trying to control a squad of flying WMDs? **

**But since I said no to question 3, none of this will have to happen. However, I might let Lucas/Omega, Life and Death perform some 'armed interventions' during battles, wars, terrorist attacks, natural disasters, etc. like the gundams did in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. What would be the point of helping humans? Well, that's a mystery for a much later plot.**

_**As always great story**_

**:Thanks. Keep the awesome reviews coming.**

_**From Wingman48: Great so far I like it how youv'e given a breif history of Synaps to the viewers. Can't wait for the festival Lucas with be more horafied of the hormonal angels lol. Oh got to ask will Lucas exsplore the obalisk in the center of Synaps it's called the rules or something. Anyway keep it up so far it's been great feel sorry for who will piss Lucas off. **_  
_**Love sora no otoshimono best anime ever don't nkow why it has a small fanfiction base **_

**:Thank you. The history wasn't too hard, but I had to tweak some things around to get it to fit just right. I'm satisfied with how it came out. Yes, expect some excitement during the festival. Well, explore won't necessarily be the word to describe it; more like 'check up on.' He will be able to decipher its meaning with his angeloid software. Again, I feel sorry for that poor bastard as well. Yes, I love this anime as well, though I think Highschool DxD is some stiff competition, as well as Elfen Lied.**

**Please stick with the story, you two. I wish I could**** get other reviewers as well, to hear their thoughts. I know they're out there, unless you two have been visiting my story 500 times. **

**In this chapter, expect more interaction and development with Life and Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon of Sora no Otoshimono, but oh god, I AM making so much money off this. You won't believe how much I'm making from selling these chapters manga-style to other anime friends of mine at college. ;) *cough-sarcasm-cough, cough***

* * *

Omega's eyelids slowly split apart, and his eyes rolled from the top of their resting spots. He blinked several times and brought up a hand to rub the sleep out of them. When the blurriness went away, he looked around his position and noticed he was floating in one of those bacta tanks back in his master's lab. He was confused. Wasn't he hiding with Beta from an army of horny angels?

He looked over his body and saw that most of his bruises from the battle were healed over, yet his muscles still ached like a mo-fo.

"**Subject: Omega, Status: Conscious, healing now at 98% Estimated time for completion: 39seconds" **the computer's voice called out. On the hud display inside his eyes, he saw a 3D outline of his body with green all over.

'Well that's a relief. I wonder where everybody's at.' He didn't want to admit it, but he was saddened that nobody was there for him to wake up. He sighed and closed his eyes again, hoping to just go back to sleep. The sound of an automatic door sliding open reached his ears, as well as two other sounds.

"I'M GONNA GET THERE FIRST, EMO!" 'Death,' he thought.

"EMO? I'M THE REPRESENTATION OF 'LIFE'!" 'Well, that's a dead give-away,' he thought, sweatdropping.

"YET YOU LOOK SO GLOOMY, LIKE YOU'RE AT A FUNERAL!" Death shouted.

"KEEP IT UP AND IT'S GOING TO BE YOUR FUNERAL!" Life shot back. 'Nice comeback, Life.'

There were sounds of struggle and more curses and yells as the catfight made its way closer to him. 'Perhaps waking up to no one wouldn't have been so bad,' he mused. He opened his eyes and glanced lazily at the two sister angeloids literally rolling along the floor towards his tank, faces snarling like angry dogs, hands pulling on strands of hair and pieces of clothes, curses being thrown at each other as well as taunts.

'What the heck were they arguing about?'

"I'M GONNA BE THE FIRST ONE TO SEE HIM!" they both yelled. His eyebrows shot up and a blush darkened his cheeks. The two continued to wrestle each other til they came in front of him, unaware of their audiene. They were too busy arguing to notice the ceiling claw crawl over his tank. The top opened up and a claw dropped down to pick him up. The appendages were surprisingly soft, contrary to their metallic body.

When it picked him up and set him back out of the tank, Omega still couldn't believe that his two charges haven't noticed him yet. They were just a chaotic ball of tangled limbs and curses. Taking a deep breath, he yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The two stopped immediately, Life's hands gripping her sister's hair and top while Death was holding the bottom jaw and shoulder-portion of her top.

O.O - Death and Life

T.T - Omega

O.O - Sisters (for short)

"Omega!" Death yelled, lunging at him. Life suddenly became more tactful and simply stood up to dust herself off before calmly joining her sister in her embrace of her master and friend. As for Omega, he was currently trying to stall an erection as Death, the golden-skinned, possibly sadistic goddess that she was, had pounced on him and mounted him like a horse! While he can honestly say that he's dealt with worse then just a straddle, she was hugging him tightly, inadvertently cutting off his oxygen supply with her wonderful breasts.

"Mfjjgh yuorrrfff inngh adkhhfjghh!" he 'yelled.' His hands desperately tried to pry the woman off of him, then he stopped. It's as if he finally realized what was happening. Here he was, his face being shoved willingly and fervently into a beautiful woman's bosom by said woman's hands. In the darkness between her breasts, he thought he saw something.

_(Omega- 1st POV)_

The image was fuzzy at first, but then it slowly manifested into a small person. And not just any small person. The small ghostly apparition was himself!

_'Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?_' the miny-Lucas yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

_'You've got a smokin' hot, half-angel/half-cyborg chick shoving your face into her boobs_!' he shouted back.

"Exactly! It's cutting off my air! You know, the thing I need or else I'll die!? Apparently, it's working perfectly since I'm talking to a miniature ghost of myself!"

Meanwhile, Death and Life was staring down at their master's head which was still being held against the former's chest. Life was about to stop her to have her own hug, but they were perplexed when Omega started...talking(?) to the woman's boobs. They exchanged a confused glance, not knowing what to think about it.

_'Dude! What are ya, queer or something!? If there's any way I could leave this life, it would be with my face being sufforcated by a perfect set of D-cup breasts! Either that, or go down in a blaze of glory like Bruce Willis did in that Armageddon movie!'_

"My God, you're right!" I exclaimed, now realizing the truth of the matter.

_'Damn right I'm right! You were starting to turn into one of those cliche anime heros who're all badass yet scared of women and end up dying virgins or living by themselves. You've got a pair of beautiful women here who are obviously infatuated with you. Don't break their hearts now. Besides, let's not forget Beta-yeah, I've seen the way she acts around you. Give her some time and she'll come over to our side.'_

"Beta? You really think she feels that way about me?"

_'Of course I'm sure. Though we've never had many good experiences with girls, we were always able to tell what they were thinking. You just had your heads up in the clouds, no pun intended.'_

"Man, now that you've told me this, I'm probably gonna act awkward arou~" _'DON'T JINX US, YOU RETARD_!' my subconcious yelled furiously. The volume he spoke actually startled me.

_'Look, just keep acting the way you've been acting, which is YOURSELF. Don't rush things, and if they ask you anything, then just be honest with them about it.'_

"I don't understand how I couldn't have figured this out already if you're me." The copy sighed and rubbed his temples.

_'I'm the subconcious you burried underneath all of the other feelings and personalities and what not. I'm the you who wants to be happy with a beatiful, loving family and live in peace. You won't believe how much of a fight your sado-masochistic and self-loathing personalities put up_.' I have embodiments of those personas as well?

"How much?" I asked, expecting to hear of a global war or something.

_'Absolutely none_,' he said with a serious face. _'This is the second time in your entire life that all of your personalities have agreed with me. They finally see a chance for you to be happy, just like you were with **her**.'_

"Don't bring that up," I snapped. _**She** _was a memory that I didn't deserve.

_'You get my point, right? Forget about those memories. You have everything we've ever wanted now within our reach. Every part of you wants you to be happy now, so don't screw this up or we'll band together to have you sent to the insane asylum._' With that, he disappeared, leaving me to stew in my own thoughts. 'Could these girls help me achieve that dream?' I only thought about my goal and fighting ever since I got here. Not surprisingly, that fantasy of mine to have a big family hadn't reared its head up in a while.

During my thinking, I finally saw the light. It was so bright that my eyes stung from the sudden change from darkness. Some angelic form began manifesting in front of my face. Piercing green eyes and a head of fiery red/pink hair were the first things I saw.

"Beautiful," I muttered. I saw a light dust of red color the cheeks of the woman's face before she spoke.

"Master, are you alright? Say something now," she said, lightly shaking me out of my daze. The light in my vision died down and I soon saw our surrounding again. I looked around and saw Life kneeling by me while Death was still on my lap.

"Are you not feeling well, Master?" came Life's silky voice. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes before answering.

"I think I just had a revelation."

The two girls arched an eyebrow each. "In my breasts?" Death asked, not knowing whether to smile or laugh, so the result was a worried, disbelieving look.

"Yeah," I answered without paying attention to her words. "I spoke with a subconscious of mine, and...he basically told me that I should bury my past life and start a new, happy life you with all."

_(3rd POV)_

The two girls blushed furiously at that. They looked to each other and nodded, both thinking the same thing. "Well, we wouldn't mind. You're our master afterall," they said, though neither were quite aware of how much that meant to Omega. He pulled Life into a hug as well as Death. Not caring that he was 95% naked, they returned the embrace happily.

Omega was actually surprised by their quick response. Most of the angeloids he's seen around here were very much ignorant of emotions and the importance of feelings. He couldn't help but wonder just how different these two girls were. But that would be for a later talk. Eyes closed, he enjoyed the comfort of the two bodies hugging him. Death was like a warm blanket up against him while Life felt like a cool, Autumn breeze.

"Come on, Master," Life said as she broke the hug, albeit reluctantly. "You're probably hungry. You may be part angeloid, but half of your organs are still made of flesh."

"How do you know that?" he asked, cuz simply, he didn't even know that. Life tapped her temple with her index finger.

"Me and my sister already figured out everything about you that's in our mother's computers. Our hacking skills are much higher then any average electronic warfare angeloid," she bragged. That statement brought another question to his mind.

"How come Nymph and that Hiyori girl's hacking weren't able to affect you two at all?"

"I'm not really sure either. Our mother made us from copying some kind of old technology that now long gone. It reduces our radar signature to nothing, and that includes hackers' scanners," Death explained.

"Old technology? Even if it's old, it must be have been highly advanced if it can make you stealth against radar."

"Yeah, supposedly, it was the same type of technology that the Uranus Queen's Variable wing core is made of," Death claimed. "Still, not much is known about it. Mother was only able to get info on it from Daidalos-sama."

'There's that name again. Daidalos, the woman who created the first generation of angeloids, including Ikaros. I wonder what kind of connection she and Solara had.'

"What kind of relationship did those two have?"

Life and Death expressions saddened abit and they were quiet for a few moments. Those moments felt like minutes and Omega figured he might've just brought up a sore topic. Finally, the silence was shattered when Life spoke.

"Daidalos-sama is Solara's aunt and mentor." Omega's eyes widened but he kept quiet, knowing she was about to say more. "Our mother idolized Daidalos-sama to nearly the point where she believed her mentor was perfect. Daidalos-sama was kind-hearted, gentle, caring, brilliant, and beautiful. She was an angel among angels. She took our mother as a student and began teaching her about some of the technology of Synapse. Our mother was a brilliant student and learned the ins-and-outs of all technology brought before her. Everything was going so well for the two. Daidalos-sama even called Mother her young prodigy."

Life stopped and mentally tagged Death to continue. Omega couldn't help but notice the former wrap her arms around her own body. He got the feeling that he was about to get to the sad part or something.

"Well, they continued their mentor/student relationship for about 500years," Death started, her finger twisting some of her beautiful pinkish-red hair around it. "Then, it was during the events when Synapse rose into the sky that things began to go downhill. Daidalos-sama was developing Type Alpha, Ikaros, yet kept the whole research and developement phase exclusive to just herself. She did this even with the other first generation angeloids, knowing that Mother only wanted to help. Mother saw the beauty and power of the angeloids and always dreamed to be able to build one with her idol, but...*sighs* she never got the chance.

Daidalos-sama kept her out of the projects for the main first generation combat classes, an act Mother took as a lack of trust. She felt betrayed. Daidalos-sama tried to mend some of her mistakes by letting her help create the Royal Guard angeloids. It still wasn't enough to rebuild the trust and faith Mother had in her, probably because she never even bothered to explain her reasoning for excluding Mother from her angeloid projects.

Eventually, Mother used her experience and knowledge of angeloid creation that she gained from her thousand years of researching. She used the unknown designs and blue-prints that we mentioned earlier to begin creating us. When she showed some of the early design details with Daidalos-sama, said woman scolded her, telling her that she was a fool and that she was opening Pandora's Box. Our Mother was crushed. She lived her life for Daidalos-sama, yet that woman spit on her work and feelings."

Omega was taking this all in as best he could. So Solara, his master, was a pupil to this Daidalos, the woman who created their current enemies? And what was so horrible about these two angeloids that made Daidalos spite her niece?

"To show her defiance and sense of betrayal, she completed us. When she built us, we were like any other angeloids at their time of creation: low emotional control. Yet, within the first day, we became aware of things such as feelings and ideals. Our processing capabilities evolved and our emotional level grew beyond that of even the Type Delta, Astraeus. We shocked our creator when we tried to comfort her when we saw her crying by herself one day.

By that time, we had already learned everything we could about Synapse and our creator at the time. We both agreed to call her Mother from then on. We were able to make her smile, which made us happy. She said it was suppose to be impossible for us, but she didn't care. When the time came to present us to the Sky Master, he was thoroughly impressed with our software and asked to see us in combat."

"And how did ya'll do?" their master asked. Death giggled as if she just thought of a funny joke.

"Well, there were twenty islands more back then then there are now." Omega sweatdropped. Somehow, he was expecting something like that.

"We were deemed fit to become operational, but us two had an authority issue, especially one that involved a chain around our necks. We ended up killing our masters immediately. Mother was torn and put us into a hibernational status immediately following the yelling Reikoku-san gave her. After that, the rest is what you can already figure."

"Whatever happened to Daidalos?"

Death grumbled in apparent disdain of the name, despite having said it multiple times earlier. "She eventually developed a motherly bond towards her own creations, namely Ikaros. She was the one who released the Uranus Queen from her bonds. She probably plans on some sort of rebellion, which is evident now. I'm not sure what caused her to act that way in the beginning though. If you wanna know, go ask her."

Life and Death were surprised Omega didn't snap his neck from the speed in which his head shot up. "What do you mean, 'ask her?'"

Despite still being on his lap, something neither had noticed throughout the whole story, she leaned on his knees which were up. "She's isolated her house and lab with an advanced Aegis L shield down on one of the lower islands of Synapse. A couple of shots from your Zeus Cannon would be enough to shatter the shielding, but the Sky Master will probably be against. See, in this past year, what with that human student sneaking into Synapse, snooping around and all, and with the current dilemma concerning the rogue angeloids, Synapse has seen more excitement then ever before.

Finally, there's something interesting going on that giving Reikoku a run for his money. While he takes the situation serious, he likes the change of pace," she explained. "So even if he knows where her exact location is, he leaves her to her own devices."

While strategically, that was foolhardy. Cut the head off the snake and the rest will die, right? But to think that Reikoku actually encourages the revolt makes him wonder what the value of his service and life are. Well, atleast the female population thought he was important. He couldn't help the blush that burned his cheeks from the memory of many angel women trying to grope or pounce him.

His two subordinates saw the blush and knew that he was probably embarrassed by something. "Hey, what's up with the blush?" Death asked, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, hey, curious question: Why did all of the women suddenly get...uh...horny around me?" he asked hesitantly. They didn't see any reason why he had some difficulty asking a simple question.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, then don't worry too much. Reikoku's been the only male around here for millenia. All of the females have gotten use to the pheromone that he produces and are able to control themselves. YOU on the other hand," she poked his nose, "are basically a fresh, new smell that they are unaccustomed to. If you want them to stop, then you'll have to get them use to you."

The color seemed to drain from his face when he heard this. "So,...you mean that they will swarm me less...the more I'm with them?"

"Exactly!" she applauded with a flick on his forehead. "You're a pretty quick learner, just like we knew." Life agreed and from there, the three were in a brief silence. That is, until Solara walked into the lab.

"Rise and sh-..." she had stopped her greeting when her eyes fell on Omega and her 'daughters.' Then she noticed the position that Death and Omega were in, and only one thought came in her mind. 'Were they...really?'

Losing all composure, she blew her top like Krakatoa. "OMEGA!" Classic misunderstanding.

Omega immediately knew what Solara appeared upset about and tried to defend himself. "Master-uh, Solara, i-it's not what it looks like! I swear!" Classic defense. As expected, it had no effect. Two hours later, he was sporting a couple of bandages on his head and arms. The increase in women's strength when they get angry ceases to amaze him.

He was currently being led by his master towards the Sky Master's chamber to report for an assignment.

"Keep up," she growled and yanked on his chain of service. Okay, so he was more like dragged along. The two twin angeloids followed closely like loyal puppies. Their mother's behavior both confused and slightly worried them. She was obviously mad at their master for some reason.

Omega tried to talk to Solara, but his master ordered him to not say a word til she said so. He wisely did so and kept his mouth shut. When they arrived, Omega didn't need to be told to bow in servitude. Reikoku noticed the tension in the air. Looking b/w Omega and Solara, his saw a couple of bandages on him and a stern face on the latter. Standing on either side of the sky master's throne were the Harpy-Interceptor twins (the canon ones), Gamma and Harpy.

"I'm not going to ask about what probably happened on your way here, but Omega, there are two things I have need from you."

"What it is you need, Sky Master?" he asked, hoping to get some distance between him and his master's mood swings. It must be that time of the year again.

"First, I would like all data that you might've gathered from your fight two days ago and have Solara-san look it over. I would like for her to find a constructive use for it. Secondly, while there haven't been any intrusions since the day of the battle, the human boy, Sugata, makes regular appearances at random places throughout our Synapse. I would like you to aid the Type: Gamma, Harpy angeloids in apprehending him. We can't have him snooping anymore into our business."

'THANK GOD! Something that will get me away from this hormonal woman for a while.' He was mentally thanking the Lord for this act of mercy.

"I'll be happy to, Sky Master!" he almost shouted. He saw some questioning glances at his questionable sense of overeagerness, as well as seeing Solara glaring daggers at him. "I can't stand being cooped up for long,'' he explained.

While most of them accepted the response, Solara had her suspicions. 'The baka will probably try to seduce them as well. Pervert.' She was clearly still peeved at him when she walked in on that 'intimate' moment, and was thankful she didn't arrive a few minutes later. There's no telling what they would've been doing. 'He's only known them for a little over a day! They just completely skipped the whole dating and holding hands phase!'

Oh, how ignorant she was. She refused to listen to any of his excuses and her 'daughters' didn't know what was so wrong. They'd told her that they came to see Omega when he was suppose to wake up, and then went on to explain that he'd a revelation or something while sticking his face into Death's cleavage. She'd stop them from explaining anymore, her face red as a cherry.

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this, Omega. With you now recovered, I hope you'll be just what we need to stop these troubling intrusions before the people grow more restless," the blond man spoke with a pleased voice. "Go ahead and let your master gathered the required data, then come find Gamma and Harpy. You three will work as a team, though separately to cover more ground. This will be your mission for the next couple of weeks or so. Good luck."

Omega turned around to look expectantly at Solara, but then he remembered that she was still pissed at him. 'I hope she doesn't scrambled my brain or something.'

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Again, I'm very sorry for the extremely long update. I've recently started a new story that's a crossover b/w Highschool DxD, which is just about as, if not more, perverted then Sora no Otoshimono, and Final Fantasy VII. Sephiroth kills Cloud and company at the final battle in FFVII, and he and Jenova, who survived her fight with them, end up in HSDxD through a tear in space. If you're into any of those particular anime/game, please give it a look.**

**Also, please REVIEW for me!**


	9. Author Alert

**This is mainly a notification to all of my readers. I'm very thankful that I've gotten to 1000views, with 20reviews as well. Seeing that 20 reviews is very good for a story with this tiny of a fanbase when compared to others, it makes me feel very happy. But, I hate to say it, but I've hit a writer's block recently. I'm still able to write, but I'm lucky to get a paragraph or two a day. Things have been that hard on me. Then, not to mention the fella that reviewed and told me that Harpy Jr. and Harpy Sr. die in chapter 66 of the manga. While it hasn't come out on any website that I know it, it's still very detrimental to my enthusiasm, especially after they did such an awesome job in chapters 63 and 64. The next update will be taking longer then expected, sorry. I promise to update this story, as well as finish it, and with God as my witness, I'll make sure the Harpy twins have a happy ending.**

**Sincerely, Lucas Bane.**


End file.
